Adventures in Bobby sitting
by Sairs
Summary: One lunch time Bobby and Tara stumble on something that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Adventures in Bobby sitting._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sue Thomas F.B. Eye, I've just borrowed them for a little adventure._

_Written: October 2005_

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly, the light dancing and glistening on damp leaves of the trees.<p>

"Mommy, look a duck!" Maddie exclaimed her podgy fingers pointing towards the small duck that had just landed on the pond.

Jessica followed her daughter's gaze, "Yes honey, he's looking for some lunch. Shall we feed him some bread?"

Maddie squealed with glee and jumped up and down eagerly extending her hand towards the bread her mom held out for her. Grasping the bread, Maddie carefully tottered to the edge of the pond and it clumsily at the duck.

Maddie giggled as the duck swam towards the piece of floating bread, dipped its head and gobbled it quickly.

"Look Maddie, here's daddy," Jessica exclaimed as her husband approached them.

Maddie turned away from the duck and saw her daddy approaching them. "Daddy!" she squealed running into her father's outstretched arms. Her giggles echoed in the air as her father swung her around.

As he placed Maddie on the floor she returned to watch the duck, enjoying its movements as it dived through the grass at the edge of the pond back into the water chasing a small fly that had landed on the water's surface.

Wanting to share her joy she turned to where her mother had been standing, "Mommy…" she began, as she realised her mother was no longer there. "Daddy?" she whispered as the tears that had formed in her eyes began to roll down her cheeks.

Suddenly she was all alone, except for the sound of a duck quacking behind her on the pond.

* * *

><p>"Hey do you fancy grabbing a bite to eat?" Bobby leant against the edge of Tara's desk, "Everyone else has abandoned ship and gone out for lunch."<p>

Tara smiled, "Jack and Sue slipped out for a romantic lunch for two?

"Yeah, Sparky finally came to his senses and the rest of the world can finally relax and enjoy the show!"

Tara giggled, "At least we don't have to sit and watch them furtively staring at each other."

Bobby grinned, "No, now they can be obvious about it."

* * *

><p>Tara threw her sandwich wrapper into the trash can and kept the last part of her sandwich in her hand as they entered the park on their walk back to the bullpen.<p>

Lunch with Bobby had been fun, their friendship had become stronger recently, especially since the change in dynamics in the office, Sue and Jack managed to spend even more time together than they had before and not all of it was legitimate F.B.I business.

Their conversation was easy as they approached the pond; Tara pulled off a small piece of bread from her leftover sandwich and threw it to the awaiting ducks on the pond. She watched as they chased it and quacked calls of delight as they hoped that she would throw another piece of the delicious food in their direction.

"Donald's going to miss his lunches if I ever persuade you to go somewhere different for lunch," Bobby smiled, enjoying Tara's happiness at watching the ducks.

Tara didn't hear Bobby's comment as she noticed a small girl cowering next to a tree. She walked away from the pond towards the girl.

Bobby wondered what Tara was doing until he saw the little girl.

Tara bent down in front of the girl, "Hey, sweetheart, why are you crying? Are you lost?" she asked gently.

The little girl's blue eyes met Tara's but she refused to talk.

"Honey, did mommy tell you never to talk to strangers?"

The little girl nodded.

Tara reached into her pocket and pulled out her F.B.I badge, "Hello, my name is Tara and this is my badge, can you see my picture?"

The little girl looked carefully at the picture, and then her eyes returned to Tara.

"I'm like a police officer; I bet your mommy said that if you got lost you should find a police officer, right?"

The little girl nodded.

"So now that you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

"Maddie," she whispered.

Tara smiled, "Hello, Maddie, nice to meet you, are you lost?"

Maddie inhaled deeply trying to calm her body from the sobs that now wracked her small body.

Tara gently outstretched her arms towards the girl and the small child moved quickly into her arms hugging her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Tara enclosed the child in her arms and stroked her back comfortingly and murmured words of comfort to her.

Eventually the child's sobs eased and Maddie gently released her grip. "Mommy?" she asked quietly.

"Have you lost mommy?" Tara asked again.

"I was feeding ducks… Mommy and Daddy and Ben… I watched ducks and they all gone… Bad man came… Mommy cried…" Maddie tried to explain between her sobs.

Tara tensed slightly, "Did mommy and daddy go into the trees?"

Maddie nodded.

Tara glanced towards Bobby who was making his way to the tree line.

Tara returned her eyes to the child, "My friend Bobby and I will go and look for your mommy, sweetheart."

Maddie nodded, "I not want to be alone."

Tara noticed an elderly lady approaching the duck pond with an infant in a stroller.

"I am going to ask the nice lady to stay with you whilst I look for mommy, okay?"

Again Maddie nodded.

Tara approached the lady showing her, her I.D. and quickly explained the situation. She also told the lady that if she didn't return in ten minutes to call the police. The lady agreed and she led Maddie to a nearby bench where they sat and began chatting about the ducks.

Tara hurried over to Bobby, "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I can't imagine her mom just leaving her. I guess we go in. Be careful, we don't actually know what we're going to find, if anything at all." He replied as he removed his gun from its holster.

Tara nodded, as she unclipped her gun from her holster and followed Bobby into the trees, carefully stepping through the undergrowth whilst watching for any signs of movement.

They carefully made their way deeper into the trees, guns at the ready. The sunlight was fading as it struggled to find its way through the densely packed trees.

Tara silently signalled to Bobby that she was going to move to the right; he nodded and continued to move into the increasing darkness.

Tara was aware that the only sounds she could hear were the rustling of leaves and the distant sound of traffic moving up and down the streets surrounding the park.

A mewling sound caught her attention, it sounded out of place in the darkness. She decided to move towards it.

She tried to catch Bobby's attention but his head was turned away from her. Oh well, she thought, I need to check it out. She changed her position, supporting her right hand with her left and she slightly crouched as she cautiously approached the sound. She slowly moved around the large tree trunk towards the sound, she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips as she took in the sight before her.

Before she approached the still forms, Tara visually checked all of the surrounding trees to make sure there wasn't anyone watching and then slowly crept towards the first prone form.

It was the body of a young woman; her face contorted in a death mask of pain, her once white shirt had a patch of deep red where her body's life force had been expelled.

A man's body lay a few feet away, the same red patch peeking through his white shirt underneath his jacket.

Tara moved to the young woman, crouching over as she placed her index and middle fingers on the woman's carotid artery hoping that there might be a faint pulse, her fingers could not detect any indication of a pulse. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do for the woman, Tara stood and began moving to the man's body. As she began to walk around the woman's body she heard the mewling sound again and her eyes noticed a small white bundle nestled in the long grass at the bottom of a tree trunk. She studied the small bundle then she noticed it move, quickly she moved towards the bundle and used her left hand to gently unwrap the blanket to uncover what was wrapped inside.

Tara couldn't believe her eyes as the tiny face of a baby stared back at her, the mewling sound escaping from its lips. A rustling sound behind her alerted all her senses and she quickly turned her body and gun towards the sound, preparing to fire if necessary.

"Careful, it's me," Bobby stated, his eyes glancing over the scene before them. "Do you think these are the girl's parents?"

"It would be a pretty big coincidence if they weren't and do you think this could be Ben?" Tara asked as she quickly holstered her gun and lifted the baby into her arms.

The baby quieted and appreciated the warmth given to it from Tara.

"Whoever did this had no value for human life," Bobby muttered, "I'm going to call this in and get forensics out here. We ought to go and get Maddie too; she might be the only witness to her family's murders."

They walked slowly back through the trees towards the pond, Tara gently cradling the baby in her arms, wondering who could possibly want to destroy a child's life. Bobby was briefing Jack on what they had stumbled upon in the park.

After what seemed like an eternity they found their way out of the trees, Tara saw Maddie sitting on the bench with the old lady still watching the ducks on the pond. She slowly approached them, not sure what she was going to say to the young child.

The baby's cries alerted Maddie to their arrival.

"Ben," She called jumping off the bench and running towards Tara. The little girl stopped at Tara's feet and glanced around her towards the trees. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked her quietly.

The look on the little girl's face made Tara's heart break. "Maddie, sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy can't come out from the trees; you and Ben need to come and sit with Bobby and me for a while." Tara didn't want to explain that her parents were dead until their identities had been confirmed; there would be nothing worse than shattering the child's world only to find that it had all been a terrible misunderstanding.

The little girl nodded, accepting Tara's answer for now and grasped tightly the hand that Tara offered her.


	2. Chapter 2

The park was a hive of activity. Yellow tape cordoned off the pond and trees, Metro P.D. Officers and F.B.I Agents were working in the park, gathering evidence, talking to potential witnesses, attempting to piece together the last few minutes of the couple whose bodies had been found in the woods.

Tara sat on a bench near the pond, Maddie beside her, their backs to the activity behind them. The baby was resting in her arms oblivious to how his life had been changed drastically that day.

"Is Mommy coming out soon?" Maddie asked quietly.

"I don't think so. You, Ben and I are going to my office soon. You can rest there until we know exactly what's happening."

"Is Mommy with the angels?"

"I hope so, sweetie."

Maddie nestled closer into Tara's side and Tara instinctively tightened her grasp on the child's shoulders.

"Tara. D, Myles, Jack and Sue are here, they're going to take over running the scene. We're going to take Maddie and Ben back to the Bullpen until we know for definite who we found." Bobby explained as he knelt down next to the bench.

Tara turned to look at him, she noticed he glanced at Maddie nestled into her side and his eyes clouded with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Did you hear Bobby, Maddie?" Tara asked the child, using the hand that had been resting on the child's shoulder to gently touch her face. "We're going to my office; it's just a little walk through the park."

Maddie lifted her head and her shiny blue eyes met Tara's. "You're not going to leave us, are you?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm going to stay with you and Ben. Can you walk with me through the park?"

Maddie straightened her back with determination, "Yes. I am a big girl. I'm four!" she exclaimed, showing Tara her hand with four fingers extended and her thumb tucked into her palm.

Tara smiled, "You are a big girl. Four huh? So what do four year olds like to do?"

Maddie thought for a moment, "Play in the park, feed the ducks and look after Ben because he's only a baby and he can't do a lot yet, except for cry and sleep!" With her last sentence Maddie rolled her eyes.

Bobby couldn't help but smile at Tara and Maddie's conversation, Tara had managed to make the little girl smile on what was the most horrible day of her young life. "Okay then little lady," he began, "shall we go and see where Tara works. She has some pretty cute pens on her desk."

Maddie turned to look at Bobby, "Pink ones?" She asked hopefully.

"I think she's got some pink fluffy ones." He replied, remembering Tara earlier that morning absently tickling her nose as she was lost in thought with the end of a fluffy pink pen.

Maddie smiled, "I've never seen a pink fluffy pen before."

"Well then, we'd better get you to Tara's office," he replied, extending his hand to the little girl.

Maddie jumped down from the bench and took his hand. She turned and waited for Tara to stand with Ben and then held her free hand in the air waiting patiently for Tara to grasp it with her own.

Together they left the scene of devastation behind them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Bobby, Tara, Maddie and Ben emerged from the gates of the park, the noise of the busy street greeting them. They turned onto the sidewalk and made their way along the street heading towards the street crossing.<p>

They stopped as they approached the crossing, waiting for the walk sign to appear on the light on the other side of the street.

Maddie jumped as the green sign appeared and pulled on Bobby and Tara's hands to begin crossing the street. They stepped off the pavement and began crossing the road. The blaring of horns alerted them to the left side of the street where a black car was speeding towards them, showing no attempt to slow down.

Instantly Bobby reacted and grabbed Maddie pulling her into his arms as he realised the car was not going to stop. He grabbed Tara's shoulder and propelled them back towards the safety of the pavement. Their momentum pulling them down onto the pavement as the black car narrowly missed them. Bobby turned his head quickly to the direction of the disappearing car in an attempt to read its licence plate, however, the plate was covered with mud and he couldn't distinguish any of the letters or numbers on it.

A crowd of people had gathered around them and were helping Tara to her feet, she still had Ben cradled in her arms. She instantly bent down towards Maddie, who had a nasty graze on her knee, her eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to cry, a determined look etched onto her pretty face.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Tara and Maddie.

"My knee hurts, Bobby," Maddie replied, "But I'm being brave just like Mommy told me."

"You are being brave, sweetheart. But you can cry if you want to." Tara explained, rocking the crying baby and checking him over for any sign of injury.

"No I don't want to cry any more," Maddie replied, defiantly. "But do you think Bobby could carry me, because I don't think I'm brave enough to walk with my hurt knee?"

"That can be arranged, darlin'" Bobby smiled, picking up Maddie. Turning to Tara he said, "The sooner we get them to the safety of the bullpen the better. I don't think whoever started this has finished yet and I don't like being in the dark. "

Tara nodded.

Bobby turned to the crowd, "We're fine, just another case of driving without due care, I'll be reporting it to the police when we return to our hotel. Thanks for your help, but we're fine." He tried to give a reassuring smile and placed his arm around Tara's shoulder as he ushered them back to the crossing. Once again they waited for the green walk sign and they crossed the street uneventfully.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Hoover building and entered the foyer and walked over to the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie was delighted with the pink fluffy pen that Tara gave her on their arrival in the bullpen. She waved it in the air, watching the pink fluff dance and float in the air as it was swirled around.

"Shall we get you some paper and you can try out the pen?" Bobby asked, reaching into the top desk of his draw and removing some plain paper. "There's a nice table in here where you can draw." He said taking Maddie's hand and heading for the conference room.

Tara was already in the conference room making a comfortable place for Ben to rest, she had placed some cushions on the edge of the couch that was in the room and laid the baby between the cushions and the back of the couch.

She watched as Ben waved his arms contentedly in front of his face, fascinated with the movement in front of his eyes, she couldn't help but think of all that he had lost that day, all of the things he would never know about his parents. A lone tear escaped from her eye, she quickly wiped it away, determined that she would not cry, it was an awful tragedy, but he and Maddie were still alive and the best thing she could do for them now would be to protect them and find the person who was so interested in hurting them.

The sound of the door opening behind her announced Maddie and Bobby's arrival.  
>"Tara, Bobby gave me some paper. Can I draw?" Maddie asked eagerly as she danced around Tara's feet.<p>

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll go and look in my desk for some colour markers, and then you can make a really pretty picture, okay?" Tara replied.

"Thank you," She replied, her blue eyes shining and a huge smile dancing across her face.

"Would you like to work on the big table or on the small table?" Bobby asked Maddie, as Tara left to find her coloured pens.

Maddie looked carefully at the big oval table in the centre of the conference room with large office chairs surrounding it and then at the small coffee table in the corner of the room. After thinking for a few moments she replied, "The small table, because I would be lonely at the big table and I can see Ben from the small one."

"Okay, small table it is." Bobby moved the table towards the couch so that Maddie could see Ben clearly and then removed a spare cushion from the couch and placed it on the floor so that she would be comfortable as she worked.

Tara returned, one hand holding a mug filled with coloured pens and pencils, her other hand held a stuffed Tigger beanie toy that had been sitting on her computer monitor. "I thought you might like Tigger to keep you company, he's been sitting on my computer waiting for a little girl to look after him. Would you look after him for me, because he's feeling a little lonely today?"

Maddie smiled, "Yes please, Tigger's funny when he bounces, I've got a DVD at home with Tigger and Winnie the Pooh in it," accepting the small Tigger from Tara's hands and holding it tightly to her body. She then sat on the cushion next to the table and selected a colour to begin drawing with; she began by moving the pencil erratically across the paper, selecting another colour to add to her bright creation. She began to babble at Tigger, explaining what she was drawing and she paused occasionally as if waiting for a silent reply from the toy.

Tara moved towards Bobby and they walked towards the door of the conference room to talk.

"I'm going to check with Jack to see if they've found anything at the scene." Bobby stated his eyes focused on the small girl.

"If they've got any I.D.s I'll run them through the database to see if I can find anything about Maddie and her family. I'll bring my laptop in here and I can work at the conference table and watch the children at the same time." Tara suggested. "I guess we're going to need some supplies, because I'm thinking that baby Ben isn't going to remain that contented for much longer, he must be getting hungry, or in need of a new diaper, none of which we have at hand in the bullpen."

"I'll ask Lucy to go out and get some from the store, any idea what exactly it is he needs?" Bobby's brow furrowed for a moment as he thought about the items a baby might need.

"Haven't a clue," Tara replied, trying to think back to the last time she had dealt with anyone younger than a teenager. "The last time I looked after a baby, was for my sister when my niece was about nine months old. She was much bigger than Ben and she ate solid food, which she enjoyed throwing at me from her high chair. I ended up wearing her food rather than her eating it. My sister wasn't too impressed at the state of her kitchen, either and I didn't offer to look after her again until she was big enough to manage to use her own cutlery."

Bobby couldn't help but smile at the image of Tara covered in food, dodging the missiles thrown at her by a baby. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Tara nudged him in his side, and waited for him to answer her.

"I guess Lucy will just have to make an educated guess and hope for the best. We can get more accurate equipment if and when we need it." He reasoned. "I'll stay here for a moment if you want to go and get the equipment you need to work in here."

Tara nodded and left the room to get her laptop and other essential items that she would need to find out more about Maddie and her family.

* * *

><p>Maddie took a blank piece of paper and selected a black marker pen from the pot Tara gave her. She drew a large circle and drew two straight lines one moving from the edge of the circle to the left and one on the opposite side moving out to the right, she also drew two more straight lines from the bottom of the circle moving down to the bottom of the paper. In the middle of the circle she drew two small dots and another small line under the dots. She then changed the pen and picked a bright pink pen and drew a smaller circle and repeated the process, adding lines and dots. She then selected a blue pen and a green pen and again repeated the process of drawing circles and lines.<p>

She sighed as she added a tiny circle at the bottom of the picture, coloured it in green and added a patch of blue underneath it.

Alerted to Maddie by her sigh, Tara got up from her chair at the large conference table and walked over to Maddie and knelt beside her. "What are you drawing, Maddie?" she asked, looking at the picture which seemed to consist of nothing but circles and lines.

Maddie looked up at Tara then pointed to the small pink circle on the picture, "That's me and I'm feeding the ducks," she said, moving her finger to the small green circle that was sitting on the patch of blue. "That's mommy and that's daddy," she explained briefly pointing at the larger blue and green circles," she paused, slowly moving to the black circle, which was the biggest one on the page.

Tara noticed that the black circle was on the opposite side to the other circles as if separated from them, an outsider perhaps?

Finally Maddie's finger touched the black circle, "That's the man."

"What man?" Tara asked gently.

"The man who made mommy cry, he had something in his hand. He spoke to mommy and daddy and made them go with them. I was sitting in the long grass, he didn't see me. Mommy looked at me when he wasn't looking and put her finger like this," Maddie moved her index finger and held it in front of her lips. "We play a game at home when Ben is asleep and I have to be quiet when Mommy puts her finger here." Again Maddie moved her finger in front of her lips.

"The man didn't see you?" Maddie shook her head. "Can you remember what the man looked like?" Tara asked patiently.

"His coat was black, he had black glasses on and he kept waving his hand at mommy and daddy. He scared me, but I was good I didn't make a sound."

Tara pulled Maddie into her arms, "Yes, sweetheart, you were very good. May I keep your picture?" She felt Maddie nod her head against her chest and relax slightly. "Are you tired, sweetheart? Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"'Bout Tigger?" Maddie pulled her head away from Tara's chest and looked hopefully at Tara.

"I'm sure I can tell you a story about Tigger and his friends," Tara replied standing up and lifting Maddie up into her arms and carrying her over to a chair, where she sat and placed Maddie on her lap. Maddie snuggled against her, Tigger cuddled in her arms and she waited for Tara to begin her story.

"One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger…" Tara began.

After about five minutes Maddie was fast asleep on Tara's lap, her breathing steady.

Bobby entered the conference room and watched for a moment at the sight before him, Maddie snuggled against Tara fast asleep and Tara gently rocking the chair in a soothing movement. Tara was going to make a great mom one day, he thought as he quietly made his way over to them. "The rest of the team are returning to the bullpen to update us on what they've discovered so far. Lucy's returned with everything she thinks Ben is going to need for the next few hours," He paused, his eyes drifting to the sleeping child. "How is she?"

Tara met Bobby's gaze, "She saw the man who did it," Tara replied pointing to the picture on the coffee table. "He didn't know she was there, she was in the long grass at the edge of the pond, her mom told her to be quiet and she was."

"Her mom saved her life," He replied as he looked at Maddie's drawing that he now held in his hands. "She's the only witness we've got, no wonder he was trying so hard to stop her from telling her story." He placed the drawing on the conference table, "Let's make her comfortable on the other end of the couch and let her get some rest whilst she can." He gently lifted Maddie from Tara's arms and carried her sleeping form to the couch and laid her down. She sighed as she gently shifted in her sleep, her eyes flickering briefly before succumbing to a deeper sleep.

Tara watched as Bobby gently covered the sleeping child with his jacket, then she checked on Ben, whose eyes were wide open. She gently picked him up and cradled him in her arms, a disturbing aroma reaching her nostrils. "I think Ben needs his diaper changed, I hope Lucy got the right size, otherwise we might need to be inventive."

Bobby smiled, "Well there's one way to find out, and Lucy's desk looks like a nursery supply store." He led the way to the door and opened it for Tara, waiting for her and Ben to pass through before following her in the direction of Lucy's desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara couldn't help but smile at the array of baby items on Lucy's desk, there were bottles, jars, packages, soft toys and clothes, beside her desk was a baby carrier, decorated with Winnie the Pooh and his friends.

"I didn't realise a baby needed so many things!" Lucy exclaimed as she returned from the coffee machine with a cup of steaming coffee. "I didn't know what to choose, the lady in the store was very helpful, although a little confused because I didn't know how old Ben was. She almost burst out laughing when I tried to explain how big he was, it nearly got to the stage of looking at the babies that were in the store with their Mom's and deciding whether he was older or younger! In the end I got two sizes of diapers, a change of clothing or two in case he doesn't like to keep his food down," she scrunched her nose briefly at that thought, "and some other essentials the lady said a baby couldn't live without." She moved her free hand across her desk, to emphasise her shopping exploits. "Children appear to be expensive creatures; I'd better start saving if I ever want to take the road towards motherhood."

Ben began to wiggle his arms and scrunch his face in discomfort. "I guess he's had enough of whatever is in his diaper; I guess we're going to have to change him." Tara replied, accepting one of the packages of diapers. "Did you get a changing mat?" she asked Lucy hopefully.

Lucy nodded and pulled out a brightly coloured mat from under her desk and handed it to Bobby.

Bobby looked at the mat and the other package of diapers Lucy was holding expecting him to pick it up. "But aren't you going to help Tara?" He asked Lucy.

"Nope, I've completed my part of the deal, I went shopping and anyways it's about time you learned a new skill. The modern man of today should be able to change a diaper." Lucy grinned, enjoying the squeamish look that passed over Bobby's face.

Tara giggled, "It can't be that hard Bobby, and we're F.B.I agents we deal with more dangerous and trickier situations daily than changing a baby's diaper. Put the mat on the floor, find the baby wipes, a diaper bag and I think we're ready to go."

Bobby followed Tara's instructions and watched as she carefully laid the baby on the mat, his arms and legs waving furiously in the air. She then undid the poppers on the bottom of his sleep suit and removed the old diaper. Bobby couldn't help but groan at the smell that assaulted his nostrils as Tara deftly folded the old diaper and tied it quickly in a small diaper bag.

"Woah! What did the little tyke eat?" He exclaimed, his stomach churning.

"It's worse than I remember," Tara replied her nose wrinkled and her forehead creased with concentration, as she used the baby wipes and then gently shook baby powder on the baby. "Diaper," she requested holding her hand in the air.

Bobby opened the package and gave her a diaper.

Tara unfolded the diaper and examined it, ensuring she had it round the right way, she gently lifted the baby's legs and slid the diaper underneath, she then quickly fastened the tapes on the side of the diaper and lifted him up in the air. The diaper fell to the floor and landed on the changing mat.

"I guess that was the wrong size," Lucy laughed from the safety of the other side of her desk.

Bobby opened the other package and passed a diaper to Tara, who had already laid the baby back on the changing mat and was ready to try again. She quickly unfolded the new diaper and put it on the baby and fastened it, this time when she lifted Ben up the diaper stayed firmly in place.

"All done!" Tara exclaimed, smiling at the baby, who gurgled contentedly in response. She laid the baby back down to refasten the poppers on his sleep suit and then picked him up again and held him towards Bobby.

He uncertainly took the infant and held the baby under his shoulders.

By this point Lucy couldn't control the laughter she'd been trying to contain, through her laughter she tried to speak, "Bobby, he's not going to break if you hold him in the crook of your arm, just remember to support his head."

"Why do I need to support his head?" He asked a tone of panic in his voice.

Tara by this time had stood up and was now in front of him, she helped to gently move the baby into his arms, so that Ben was resting comfortably in the crook of his arm, his head supported by Bobby's elbow. "You support the head because his neck muscles aren't strong enough to hold his head steady by himself. Now you hold him for a moment whilst I just tidy up." She turned to pick up the changing mat and winked at Lucy.

"I just wish I had a camera here to take a picture of his historical moment, where our very own Bobby Manning is cradling a baby and has just helped to change his very first diaper, the rest of the team will be gutted that they missed it!" Lucy teased, enjoying the moment tremendously.

Ben began to fuss, "What do I do now?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Just rock him gently in your arms that should help him to settle. I guess he might be hungry, I'll make him a bottle of formula; I'll be back in a minute." Tara replied, collecting a baby bottle and a tin of formula and made her way to the kitchen area.

Bobby began to gently rock the Ben and tried to soothe him, "hey little man, give me a break, Tara's just going to get you a bottle and then you'll feel much better, I promise."

Ben liked the sound of Bobby's voice and the movement in his arms and stopped fussing; enjoying the comfort Bobby was offering him.

Tara couldn't help but watch from the kitchen area as Ben's bottle was warming in the microwave, at first Bobby held the baby stiffly, but as Ben stopped fussing he relaxed and was now gently rocking the baby as if he had rocked hundreds of babies before. A funny sensation stirred in Tara's stomach, she could just imagine Bobby holding his own child and she knew he'd make a fantastic father.

The sound of the microwave's timer buzzing brought her thoughts back to reality and she quickly opened the microwave and took out the bottle. She tested a small amount of the milk on the underside of her wrist, it didn't feel too hot. She took the bottle along with a dish towel and went back to Bobby and Ben.

"Here's Ben's bottle," Tara said holding the bottle for Bobby to take.

"Aren't you going to feed him?" He asked hopefully.

"No, you and Ben have come to an agreement, anyway I changed his diaper."

Bobby had no intention of arguing with Tara, her tone indicated that there was no other option than for him to feed Ben. "Okay then, little man here's your dinner." Bobby took the bottle and gently offered it to the baby, who readily accepted the teat and began to drink the milk.

"Try not to let him take too much air, other wise he'll get cranky," Lucy offered from her desk, which she'd now reorganised, having moved the baby items to Tara's desk.

"There's a lot to remember, isn't there?" He asked, not really expecting a reply from either Lucy or Tara, as he gently altered the angle of the bottle so that Ben could drink his milk.

After a few minutes the bottle was empty and Bobby gently removed it from Ben's lips, he placed the empty bottle on his desk, "You were hungry weren't you?" He asked Ben as he began to rock Ben again.

Tara placed the clean dish towel over Bobby's shoulder, "What's that for?" He asked.

"Now Ben has a full tummy, he may have taken on board some extra air; you need to wind him now. The towel is to protect your shirt from anything that might come up with the wind." Tara smiled serenely.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I'm just training you so that when you finally get married and decide to have a family of your own, you'll be able to impress your wife with your baby skills. Now place Ben against your shoulder and gently rub his back, you'll know when he's finished bringing up his wind. I'm going to check on Maddie." She replied, before heading back to the conference room.

* * *

><p>Maddie was still fast asleep and looked like a sleeping angel, she had Tigger tucked under one arm and her other hand was clutching Bobby's jacket tightly.<p>

Tara leant forward and gently kissed her forehead, "You sleep well, Maddie," she whispered quietly before returning to the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"How's Maddie?" Bobby asked as he gently paced around the bullpen, rubbing Ben's back.<p>

"She's still fast asleep, she looks so peaceful," Tara replied. "How's Ben?"

"I think the little man has brought up all the wind he has and is now ready for another nap."

Tara picked up the baby carrier and Bobby placed Ben into the seat. He picked up the straps and looked at the plastic fastener; he tried to link the four straps together, but had little success.

"Let me try," She offered. Two minutes later the straps were still not fastened, "This is worse than tracking down a computer virus, I know they need to be child proof, but not adult proof!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

Lucy walked over to them, "Let me have a look." She examined all of the parts and then quickly clicked them together. "There you go all done," She smiled serenely at them. "I hope you were paying attention for the next time you have to refasten him in there."

Tara and Bobby looked at her in astonishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby quietly opened the door to the conference room and walked over to Tara who was busily working on her computer. "Tara, the others are back and we're going to work on the board to see what we've got."

"Okay, I'll be through in a minute, just as soon as I've finished with this document." She replied, typing as she talked.

"Alright, I'll tell the others," he turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>The team gathered in the bullpen around the large whiteboard, Lucy had taped two photographs onto the board.<p>

"Okay, let's start," D stated looking at Jack.

Jack walked towards the board and pointed to the photographs, "We've identified the couple Bobby and Tara found in the park, and they are Jessica and Thomas Whitegate."

"Jessica was a British national before she married Thomas five years ago. Thomas is listed as chief accountant for Smith and Klein, as far as we know there is nothing outstanding about either of them or Thomas' firm, although I'm sure Tara will work her magic and uncover anything in their background that might be pertinent to the investigation."

"I'm on it as soon as we're finished here," Tara replied, as she finished making notes on her pad.

"That might have to wait for a while, as you have another assignment," D began.

Tara's jaw dropped, "What other assignment? Surely finding out what happened to Jessica and Thomas is the most important thing we have on our files at the moment?"

"The other assignment happens to be asleep in the adjoining conference room," D began. "The person who killed Jessica and Thomas obviously didn't want any witnesses, at the time he committed the murders they were not aware that there was a witness. However, they must have been watching the park and when you discovered Maddie, they realised that maybe she had seen something that would incriminate them. She will not be safe until we find out exactly who wanted her parents dead and why. The relationship you've established with Maddie is very important and until we can find any relatives, or find the killer, we are putting Maddie and Ben into protective custody and you will be one of the agents protecting her."

"Oh, okay," Tara smiled, she wouldn't mind spending more time with Maddie and Ben and maybe the other agent would have some expertise in child care. "I can still work on the Whitegate's background whilst looking after Maddie and Ben. Who will be the other agent I'm working with?"

"Tara I'd like to introduce you to your husband, Bobby," D smiled.

Tara didn't know quite where to look, her stomach twisted a little at the thought of spending time with Bobby, not that she didn't enjoy spending time with him, but she didn't know how she was going to cope with playing happy families with him.

"Why do we need to be married?" Bobby asked, a look of shock on his face mirroring the look on Tara's. "Can't we just look after the children here or in a safe house?"

"We thought it would be easier to hide the children in an undercover situation. The killer will probably be looking for any information about the children in the Children and Family Services database and if we hand them over to them, we can not guarantee their safety. The killer will not be looking for a family, when he has already removed the children's parents from the scene. You've both developed good relationships with the children and their emotional security is as important as their physical safety. We've secured a house and SOG will be watching it and you'll be checking in regularly and we'll be checking in on you regularly too."

"But neither of us have any child care experience, other than this afternoon, which Lucy will testify was a large learning curve!" Bobby stated.

"Bobby, I hate to tell you this, but when you have a child it doesn't come with an instruction manual. You and Tara will be in the same boat as every other first time parent." D paused and then grinned, "There will be sleepless nights, diapers and other new experiences that I think you're just going to have to learn by first hand experience. You'll soon learn what works and what doesn't work." He handed both of them a file, "This contains your background information. Mrs. Manning you're on maternity leave from your career as a successful computer analyst and Mr. Manning you're a stay at home daddy."

Jack and Myles couldn't contain their laughter a moment longer.

"What?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Crash it's an image I'd never thought would be attached to you, a stay at home daddy." Jack stated as he desperately tried to regain his composure.

"I think it has a nice ring to it," Lucy teased. "In a world of equal opportunities it's nice to know there are men willing to stay at home and raise their children."

"Tara?" A quiet voice asked, interrupting Bobby's torment.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Tara asked Maddie as she walked over to the doorway where Maddie stood, Tigger still wrapped in her embrace.

Maddie nodded, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll get you something to eat."

Maddie looked around the room at the people who were gathered there, she smiled as she saw Bobby and walked over to him, holding her arms out and waiting for him to pick her up, which he willingly did.

"Bobby, why are all the people looking at me?" She asked quietly, resting her head against his chest and playing with his brightly coloured tie.

"These are my friends and they're going to help Tara and I look after you. This is Sue," he pointed to Sue and Sue waved back at the child a huge smile on her face. "This is Jack," Jack nodded and smiled. "D."

"Hey pumpkin, do you like Tigger?" D asked.

Maddie nodded.

"My daughter, Tanya has a huge collection of Winnie the Pooh and friends stuff, perhaps she'll let you come over and play with it sometime." He smiled reassuringly at the overwhelmed child.

Maddie smiled, "I like Winnie the Pooh."

"And this is Myles, sometimes he's a little grumpy, but don't you take any notice of him." Bobby explained, nodding to the man next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maddie," he said holding out his hand and waited for Maddie to take it, which she did. He shook it gently and smiled the patented Leland smile.

Maddie smiled back, her face changing as she looked over Myles' shoulder and saw the photographs of her parents on the whiteboard. "Why mommy and daddy there?" She asked pointing at the pictures.

Bobby tensed, wondering how he was going to answer this question, suddenly the reality of the future for the child in his arms crashed around him. "Maddie, remember Tara told you we were police officers?"

Maddie nodded, her blue eyes staring intently at him.

"Well we're going to find the person who hurt your mommy and daddy and we are going to keep you and Ben safe. That man will not hurt you. Do you understand?" He explained gently.

Maddie nodded, "We go home soon?" she asked hopefully.

"No poppet, you, me, Tara and Ben are going to live in another house for a while. We're going to pretend that Tara and I are your mommy and daddy, so that we can keep you safe from the bad man."

"Will I see mommy and daddy again?" She asked quietly a tear running down her cheek.

"No sweetheart, mommy and daddy are in heaven." Tara supplied, reaching out and stroking the young girl's hair. "Bobby and I are going to look after you, just like your mommy and daddy."

Maddie didn't know what to do or say, so she just nestled into Bobby's chest and let him hold her.

"Are you still hungry?" Tara asked holding out a plate with a sandwich on it.

Maddie shook her head, "I want to go home."

"I know, sweetie." Tara paused for a moment, "Do you like computers?"

Maddie's face brightened, distracted for a moment by the thought of a computer, "Does it have Winnie the Pooh on it?"

"I'm sure we can find Winnie the Pooh, why don't you come with me to my desk and we'll see what we can find." Tara smiled, taking Maddie from Bobby's arms and walking over to her desk. She sat in her chair, Maddie perched on her lap and they began to search the Internet for Winnie the Pooh.

"I think you're both going to be fine with the parenting side of the assignment," D explained, as he tapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Why don't you go and get some things from home that you'll need for the next few days. Sue and Lucy will you go and get Tara's essential items and then we'll move the Manning family into their new home."


	6. Chapter 6

The children were strapped into the back of Bobby's car, Ben in his baby carrier and Maddie on a booster seat. The trunk was full of the baby things Lucy had bought as well as the things they had collected for Tara and Bobby.

They set off from the underground car park at the Hoover building and followed the white removals van to their new home.

About half an hour later the removals van pulled up outside a small townhouse, Myles, D and Jack climbed out of the van and waited for Bobby and Tara to get out of their car.

"Okay, I'll unlock the door and then you can start unloading," Bobby said over his shoulder as he walked up the path towards the front door.

D unlocked the door of the van and Jack and Myles began to unload furniture carrying it into the house.

Tara had unstrapped Maddie and was holding Ben's carrier as she watched her friends unloading strange pieces of furniture. She noticed the curtains of a neighbouring house twitch; someone was obviously keen to see who was moving into the neighbourhood.

"Come on, Maddie, let's go and find your bedroom." She enthused, grasping the child's hand and following a struggling Myles and Jack who were trying to manoeuvre a chest of drawers through the door.

Bobby stood inside the living room happily directing Jack and Myles, "No. I don't think it looks good there, try over there will you?"

"He's really enjoying this, remind me next time Sue and I are married and moving in to make him suffer," Jack muttered to Myles.

"Absolutely. I'm already thinking of my revenge," Myles threatened as he released the chest onto the floor for the third time. "Is here alright, sir?" He asked testily.

"Perfect," Tara chirped from the doorway, "Bobby make yourself useful and help them in with the rest of the furniture, Maddie and I are going to find her bedroom."

Tara turned away from the living room and carefully followed Maddie up the stairs to the first floor.  
>"Look, Tara!" Maddie exclaimed as she walked through one of the doors off the landing into a bedroom that was decorated in shades of pink, with puffy pink drapes at the windows and the ceiling was decorated with sparkling stars.<p>

"Wow, this is a beautiful bedroom for a princess. I wonder who will want to sleep in this room, Ben perhaps?" Tara teased, waiting for Maddie's reaction.

"Ben's a boy, he can't be a princess," Maddie paused as she noticed the smile spreading across Tara's face. "Can I have this room, please?"

"Yes, I think it's perfect for you, it can be your princess room. Shall we explore the other rooms to see where Ben, Bobby and I can sleep?"

They left the pink bedroom and went out onto the landing and Tara followed Maddie into the next room.

"This is your room, Ben," Maddie said, bending down to Ben in his carrier. "Look it has teddy bears on the walls, just like your other bedroom. Will Ben have a crib?"

"I'm sure there's one in the van that the guys are unloading. Let's finish checking out upstairs and then we'll go and see what furniture we have," Tara replied, leaving Ben's bedroom and heading towards one of the two remaining doors.

The first door they opened was a family bathroom, decorated with undersea creatures.

"Pretty," Maddie enthused touching the fish on the tiles.

They left the bathroom and opened the last door, Tara was hoping they'd missed something, because there was one bedroom missing.

Maddie opened the door, "Tara, this is Bobby and your bedroom. Look the room is pretty and there's a bed already in here!"

True enough in the middle of the room was a large king size bed, another door led off from the side which held a small shower room.

Maddie noticed the perplexed look on Tara's face, "What's the matter, Tara?" She asked, gently reaching out for Tara's hand.

"Nothing, sweetie. I just thought that Bobby and I wouldn't be sharing a bedroom."

"That's silly!" Maddie retorted, "All mommies and daddies share bedrooms, and you're my mommy now aren't you?"

"Yes, sweetie, for now."

"Then you'll have to share a bedroom," Maddie replied indignantly.

"I'm sure Bobby and I can work something out," Tara replied quietly.

"Tara?" Bobby called from downstairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs he continued, "The guys are nearly finished, they've just got to bring the bedroom stuff up and then they're done."

"Okay, we're coming down now; Maddie's found her room, and Ben's and ours."

She saw the confusion wash briefly over his face, "Ours?"

She nodded and before she could answer Maddie spoke, "Mommies and daddies share bedrooms and your bedroom is really nice."

"Oh, okay," He replied uncertainly searching Tara's face for an explanation.

"We'll talk about it later when we've got the children settled." Tara replied.

* * *

><p>An hour later Myles, D and Jack left all of the furniture in the right rooms. Bobby had unloaded the stuff from the trunk of the car and Maddie was busy choosing things to put in her bedroom.<p>

"Hey how about I go and get us pizza for dinner?" Bobby asked, as he finished moving the couch into place.

"Yes please!" Maddie replied, jumping up and down.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you take Maddie and get some pizza and I'll warm a bottle for Ben. I'll also sort out some plates so we can eat as soon as you get back." Tara replied as she took Ben's bottles and formula to the kitchen.

Bobby grabbed his keys and took Maddie's hand, "We'll be back soon."

"Bye, Tara!" Maddie smiled as she waved.

"Bye," Tara replied, as she watched Bobby and Maddie leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was finished and Tara placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and set the machine to start. She placed the empty pizza box in the trash can and walked into the living room. She smiled; Maddie was curled in Bobby's lap as they both sat enthralled by Tom and Jerry on the television. Ben was lying on a rug on the floor, a baby gym surrounding him, he gurgled contentedly as he tried to touch the pretty coloured objects that floated above him.

Tara leant against the doorframe and watched, was this really what family life could be like? She thought. She'd always wanted to have her own family, but up to now she'd always made the wrong choices. For a while she thought Stanley was Mr. Right, but he was Mr. Totally Wrong. He couldn't appreciate her humour, or her optimism, he dealt with facts and facts alone. In a way when they'd decided to call it a day, she was relieved, but she had yet to find Mr. Right and waiting for him to turn up was difficult at times.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bobby asked from the couch, he had noticed her watching them from the doorway, at first she was smiling and then she had appeared to have a far away look on her face.

She smiled, "Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He pushed as she walked towards them and sat in the chair next to the couch, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Nothing in particular," She replied, wanting to change the topic as she didn't think this was the right time to talk about her feelings. "It's getting late, Maddie shall we get you ready for bed?"

"Do I have to?" Maddie asked sulkily, turning her head towards Tara. "I was watching Tom and Jerry."

"Tom and Jerry will be here tomorrow and we've got an exciting day ahead of us. Especially if we're going to get you some new clothes and toys. I don't want to take a tired Maddie shopping." Tara replied, her voice taking an authoritative tone, "Now let's go and find your pyjamas and get washed up for bed. Bobby can watch Ben while we get you ready and if you're a really good girl, he'll tell you a story."

Bobby's eyebrows rose, "Story?"

"I'm sure you have plenty of stories from your childhood that you can tell Maddie, I'm sure you had a very interesting childhood."

Maddie scooted around in Bobby's lap until she could look him in the eyes, "Please will you tell me a story." She begged her bottom lip quivering as she waited for his response.

Bobby laughed, "When you're older you're going to have boys wrapped around your little finger! I'll tell you a story about kangaroos if you go and get ready for bed."

"Kangeroos?" Maddie asked, her imagination piqued.

"Yep, kangaroos. Now scoot, go and get ready." He replied, gently lifting her from his lap and placing her on the floor.

"Now Ben may need his diaper changed," Tara began. "His diaper bag is on the table in the kitchen, and you know what to do, don't you?"

Bobby nodded, "And if I need any help, I know where you are."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Maddie had had a bath and was wearing a pink set of pyjamas with Barbie on the front that Lucy had picked up the same time she had been shopping for baby things earlier that day. Tara had brushed Maddie's long blonde hair and had gently braided it.<p>

"You look beautiful, just like a princess ready for bed in her princess room." Tara explained, helping Maddie to climb under the pink princess comforter. She passed Tigger to Maddie and Maddie quickly tucked Tigger in beside her.

"Will you tell Bobby I'm ready for my story, please?"

"Yes, sweetheart I will." Tara leant over and gently placed a kiss on Maddie's forehead. "You sleep tight tonight and have fabulous princess dreams and if you want me, just call and I'll come, okay?"

Maddie nodded.

"I'll go and get Bobby," Tara said as she left Maddie's room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, princess, ready for your story?" Bobby asked as he entered Maddie's room.<p>

Maddie nodded and moved over on her bed so Bobby could sit beside her.

Bobby obliged and perched on the edge of her bed. "Well when I was a little boy, I didn't live in America. I lived in Australia which is a long way from here."

"Is that why you've got a funny voice?" Maddie interjected.

Bobby laughed, "Yes, luv it is. It's called an accent and all of the people in Australia talk like I do. Anyway, I lived in a little town and one day I was playing with my best friend when we found a kangaroo. I wanted to get really close to the kangaroo and try and have my photograph taken with it to impress a girl I liked at school. Unfortunately the kangaroo wasn't very friendly. As I slowly approached the kangaroo, it stood like a statue watching every move I made, until as I was about to touch it, it bounced and knocked me over! My friend, Will thought it was funny and took a photograph of me lying on the floor and the kangaroo hopping away in the distance. I didn't show the photograph to the girl, 'cause she would have thought it was funny and I didn't think it was very funny at the time."

"Did the kangaroo hurt you?" Maddie asked, concern etched on her face.

"No, poppet, just my pride. Anyway that wasn't the last time Will and I saw that kangaroo. I was at school one day and it was recess and we were in the school yard playing and next to the school was Mrs. Smith's house. She was an old lady who hated children, she scared me and my friends as she always shouted at us when our ball went over the fence into her garden. She had just finished hanging out her washing on the line, all nice and clean. I remember huge white sheets and pillow cases hanging on the line, when out from the bushes hopped the kangaroo.

"The kangaroo hopped over Mrs. Smith's fence right into her garden. We couldn't believe it; we walked right up to the fence to see what the kangaroo was going to do. We watched and we waited and do you know what the kangaroo did?"

Maddie shook her head, her eyes wide, waiting for Bobby to finish his story.

"He bounced right over to Mrs. Smith's washing line and bounced into one of the poles holding up the washing. The washing fell into the mud. Just at that moment Mrs. Smith came out of the house and saw the kangaroo with her clean washing. She started shouting and screaming at the kangaroo and the kangaroo was so frightened it tried to hop away. Unfortunately the kangaroo had got the washing line twisted around its tail and as it hopped Mrs. Smith's washing hopped with it. The kangaroo hopped over the fence along with Mrs. Smith's washing and it hopped away into the bush with a very angry Mrs. Smith chasing it."

Maddie giggled, "Did Mrs. Smith catch the washing?"

"I don't know, luv, the school bell rang and we had to go back into class. But I never did see that kangaroo again, I think Mrs. Smith scared it off. Now why don't you close your eyes and I'll sing you a song my mum used to sing to me."

Maddie looked at Bobby for a moment, "Sometimes, Mommy would sing to me before I went to sleep." She paused, "Thank you, Bobby."

"For what?"

"For looking after Ben and me."

"That's okay, poppet. Now you close your eyes."

Maddie promptly closed her eyes and snuggled under the comforter pulling Tigger with her. "Night, night, Bobby."  
>"Night, night, poppet," he replied before beginning his song. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby closed Maddie's door behind him, and quietly climbed down the stairs. Maddie had fallen asleep before he'd even got to the third verse of his song.

As he approached the living room he saw Tara sitting on the floor her back against the chair and her knees bent up and Ben was resting against her knees, her arms gently cradling his shoulders. Tara was busy talking to him and contorting her face, which elicited giggles and smiles from Ben. "You're going to be a very handsome boy when you grow up," She cooed. "Not that you're not totally cute now, I know that Sue and Lucy found you gorgeous today and would have just about done anything for you, but you know that you're cute, don't you. 'Cause you make that cute smile of yours and flick those long eye lashes at the ladies."

Bobby giggled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tara asked, her cheeks flushing with colour.

"Long enough to know I've got serious competition," he teased.

Tara ignored his last comment, "Is Maddie asleep?"

"Yes, she really liked my kangaroo story and if you're a good girl perhaps I'll tell it to you at bed time."

Tara's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"We ought to sort out where Ben is sleeping tonight. Was there a crib on the removals van?" She asked, hoping that a change in topic might stop her thinking about their sleeping arrangements. She couldn't quite get her head around sharing a room with Bobby, let alone a bed; even a big bed wouldn't be big enough.

"Yes, in a box. We need to put it together before he can sleep in it. I thought we'd tackle it next. Maddie's asleep, Ben is fed and changed and he seems quite happy. How long can it take two adults to build a crib?"

"Somehow, I bet it's longer than we anticipate." Tara replied, gently placing Ben into his baby carrier and quickly fastening him in, at least she had perfected that skill today. She stood up and picked up the carrier, "I guess we will find out, do we have the appropriate tools?"

"I've got a tool box in the car, I guess it should have everything we need," Bobby replied, grabbing his keys. "I'll go and get it; I'll join you upstairs in a minute."

* * *

><p>Bobby and Tara laid all of the parts on the carpet and had checked them against the contents list.<p>

Bobby held the instruction manual and read out the first instruction, "Take part A and connect to part B using screw one, secure using bolt one."

Tara found the corresponding pieces and began to fix them together.

Half an hour later they had one side of the crib constructed, Tara was looking on the floor for bolt ten. "Are you sure there's a bolt ten?"

Bobby showed her the instructions, "There, bolt ten."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Tara asked after scrutinising the instructions.

"Sure, any suggestion has got to be better than the destructions included with this crib. " He replied a smile on his face, exposing his dimples.

Tara smiled, "Shall we just ignore the instructions and use our powers of deduction and investigative skills, because they've gotten us out of many worse situations than crib construction!"

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Manning." Bobby grinned, his dimples deepening, enjoying referring to her as his wife, it felt right.

Tara turned a deeper shade of red, she liked the way that sounded, especially when Bobby said it.

A quarter of an hour after throwing the instructions in the trash, Tara and Bobby stood back to admire their handy work. One white crib stood in the corner of Ben's bedroom; they'd placed the mattress in it and comforter. They had found the bumper cloth and had tied it to the top end of the crib.

"Ben we've finished your crib, I hope you like it?" Tara asked as she lifted the baby from the carrier and showed him his bed.

Ben, gurgled his response.

"I think that was a yes," Bobby replied, his heart swelling watching Tara with Ben, seeing her today with Ben and Maddie had stirred something in him that he hadn't been prepared for, he was seeing Tara in a new light, and it made him really nervous and yet excited at the same time. He'd need to analyse these feelings later, he thought.

"I guess we should bath Ben before we get him ready for bed?" Tara asked.

"Do you know how to bath a baby?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Haven't a clue. Although I'm sure there'll be something on the net. Now you bring Ben, a towel, diaper and a clean change of clothes and I'll find us some instructions."

"Better make sure they're clearer than the crib instructions," Bobby retorted, taking Ben into his arms and beginning his search for the equipment Tara requested.

Bobby had the equipment laid out in the bathroom and had managed to undress Ben, although he'd been a little nervous about getting the sleep suit over his head, but with a little careful manoeuvring he'd managed to get it over Ben's head without a cry from the baby.

Tara returned to the bathroom with a list of printed instructions in her hand, "Okay, let's put some warm water in the bath tub. Do you want to check out the instructions?" She asked handing Bobby the piece of paper, "I've bookmarked the site because it has lots of other interesting information about caring for a baby that you and I are probably going to need before our assignment is over.

Bobby glanced at the piece of paper, "There are certainly a lot of instructions, are you sure we're up to this?"

"The main thing is to be careful and not to leave the baby alone. We are adults I'm sure we can manage this, it might even be fun." Tara smiled tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

She turned off the taps and checked the water with her elbow, "Not too hot and not too cold, feels just right to me Ben. Now what was the first instruction?"

"Well I guess I should do step one," Bobby began. "I know how to hold a football."

"A football?" Tara asked, a quizzical expression crossing her face.

Bobby nodded, "'To shampoo the baby's scalp and hair, hold the baby in the football position over the basin (holding your baby at your side, supporting his/her head with your hand as if you were holding a football).' That's what the instructions say."

"Okay, then. Away you go. You hold him and I'll wash."

Bobby stood over the wash basin and carefully held Ben in the appropriate football position, and Tara gently washed and rinsed Ben's scalp.

Ben cried at first but then stopped, enjoying the attention that he was receiving.

"That's his hair washed, next it's the body." Tara said reading the next part of the instructions. She rechecked the water before taking Ben and gently lowering him into the water.

As Ben felt the water around his body, he gently began to wave his arms and legs.

Tara grinned, "Do you like swimming?" she asked as she gently began to sponge Ben's body. "We're nearly done, young man and then we can dry you and put you to bed in that lovely crib Bobby and I built you."

Bobby unfolded the fluffy hooded towel and held it open ready to take Ben from Tara. As he took Ben he gently folded the towel around him and dried him. Then he laid him on the floor and gently unwrapped the towel.

Tara powdered Ben's bottom before fixing his diaper and then dressed him in a sleep suit. "There we go young man, all changed and ready for bed. Give Bobby a hug good night and then its bedtime."

Tara passed Ben to Bobby and emptied the water from the bath tub and gathered his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket. She tied the diaper in a diaper bag and stood up.

Bobby led the way to Ben's bedroom and gently placed him in the crib.

Tara reached over the side of the crib and gently brushed Ben's hair, "Goodnight, sleep tight and make sure the bed bugs don't bite."

"Night, little man and please sleep tight I'm not very good at waking in the middle of the night." Bobby added.

Tara grinned, "Well neither am I, I guess we'll just have to see who's best at functioning without much sleep, won't we."

"That's a competition I wasn't expecting to take part in any time soon."

"Nope, neither was I. I guess life has a funny way of keeping us on our toes. I'm going to check on Maddie before I go back downstairs."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Tara joined Bobby in the living room. "Well the children are asleep." She paused.<p>

"What?"

"I didn't expect to be saying that sentence this morning when I woke up. It's been a bit of a whirlwind, finding Maddie and Ben, being assigned to look after them, marrying you. I expected to be at this point in a few years time, not today." She blushed as she realised what she had said. "Well… I never expected to be married to you in a few years time…"

Bobby frowned.

"Not that you're not a good husband, well from what I've experienced today, I'll give you a glowing reference to your future wife and I'll add that you'll make a fantastic father too. But I did hope to be married to someone who loves me and who wouldn't mind having a family with me one day. I just didn't expect to get most of it in one day. I was kind of hoping to at least have nine months to worry about the practicalities of parenthood, not a few hours."

Bobby's expression changed to a smile, he loved the way Tara's mind worked. Whenever she got nervous she talked really fast and often revealed far more than she ever wanted to. "I know how you feel; I wasn't expecting to be responsible for two children when I woke up this morning either. And when you find the right man, I'll be sure to give you a glowing reference; you'll make a fantastic mom too. Now why don't you sit down and get some rest, 'cause I'm sure young Ben won't sleep the whole night through and probably neither will Maddie."

Tara sat on the end of the couch and tucked her feet underneath her. For a moment she was distracted by the T.V. Then she inhaled deeply and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since she had explored the house earlier with Maddie. "Bobby?"

"Yes." He replied, scooting round on the couch so that he could look at her.

"I guess I could sleep on the couch tonight and you could take the bed upstairs," She suggested helpfully.

"You are not going to sleep on the couch, if anyone is, it will be me." He replied.

"But you won't sleep very well, you're too tall for the couch, you'll get a crick in your neck."

Bobby smiled, "Well if you won't let me sleep on the couch, will you let me sleep on the floor?"

"You are not going to sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed upstairs." She blushed at the realisation as to what she'd said.

"Well if I'm not allowed to sleep on the couch or the floor and there's a perfectly good bed upstairs, where are you going to sleep, if I've got the bed?" He teased, although sharing a bed with Tara would not be as comfortable as sleeping on the couch. He would be terrified of being that close to her, he didn't know if he could relax sharing a room with her, let alone sharing a bed.

His relationship with Tara had changed over the past few months, it had been a year since Darcy had left for Los Angeles and his friendship with Tara had deepened, she had become an important part of his life. He didn't want to ruin what he had with her and sharing a bed with her might just be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I suppose we could go with Maddie's logic." Tara suggested.

"That mommies and daddies share a room?"

"As far as she's concerned we're her parents at the moment and she would know where to find us if she needed us in the night. We'd be closer to Ben and we're adults, friends and there's nothing wrong with two friends sharing a bed and a large bed at that." Tara reasoned.

"Nope nothing wrong with two friends sharing a bed," He repeated, "and you're right we would be on hand for the children if they needed us. If you're comfortable with that arrangement, it's okay with me."

Tara inhaled deeply, "Yep, I'm okay with that arrangement."

* * *

><p>Tara couldn't help but yawn, it was getting late and she was tired, "I'm going to mix some formula up for Ben and then I'm going to get ready for bed." She informed Bobby, as she stood up from the couch.<p>

"I'm just going to watch the end of this and then I'll be up," He replied thinking that would give Tara plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

><p>Ben's bottles were made and in the refrigerator, Tara returned to the living room. "I'm going to have a shower and get ready for bed. Good night."<p>

"Night," Bobby replied, not daring to move his eyes from the television.

* * *

><p>He could hear Tara in the shower as he entered the bedroom, their bedroom the realisation hit him like a bolt of lightning. It was something he'd never imagined would happen, well except for the odd dream he'd had recently.<p>

He quickly collected a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants and headed for the bathroom.

This was going to be harder than he imagined. Why was he so nervous? He asked himself silently.

Tara was his friend. He had shared rooms with friends before on assignment, even female agents when there had been a mix up with bookings. Yet he had never ever felt like this before.

What was wrong with him?

He looked into the mirror inspecting his reflection.

He thought about Tara and her qualities, she was intelligent, funny, kind, caring, a good agent and she would make an excellent mother.

He knew that he looked forward to seeing her every day at work, waiting for her to share her own unique view on life, to collect information like no one else he knew.

Somewhere along the way she had become important to him, more important than he was ready to recognise, but the events of today had made him realise some important things. Tara was more to him than a friend, but he wasn't quite sure how exactly he felt about her, and how she felt about him.

He made a decision. He wasn't going to ruin what they had with doing something he might regret later. Tara was his friend first and foremost, anything else that developed out of that friendship he would cherish, but he wouldn't rush her. He needed to be sure how she felt about him.

He sighed. His life was never simple.

He quickly washed and changed into his tee shirt and sweat pants.

* * *

><p>Tara emerged from the shower in her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. She had moaned when she saw what Lucy and Sue had packed, although they hadn't had much choice when it came to pyjamas, there were her Winnie the Pooh pair, her Tigger pair and her Eeyore pair. Not exactly the kind of pyjamas you would use to seduce your best friend.<p>

She stopped abruptly in her tracks. Where had that thought come from? Since when had she been thinking of Bobby that way? She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bobby was her friend, one of her best friends, yet she'd been wondering about what it would be like to be more than friends and today, she'd tasted what it could be like with him. And after tasting it, it was something she now desperately wanted.

She put her head in her hands. Why did her life have to be this complicated? How could she be falling in love with her best friend? Another bad choice, because there would be no way that a man like Bobby could ever find her attractive, let alone fall in love with her.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" Bobby asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm ready for bed." She replied, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

The door opened and Bobby entered, dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white F.B.I tee shirt. He smiled nervously at her, then noticing Winnie the Pooh on her pyjamas he smiled.

"What?"

"I couldn't imagine you wearing anything but Winnie the Pooh pyjamas, they are just perfect."

Tara blushed, "I'm pleased you approve of my nightwear."

He paused, enjoying the fact that he could make her blush. "Silly question, but which side of the bed do you prefer?"

Tara replied before thinking, "Well usually at home I just sleep in the middle." She turned a deeper shade of red, the ramifications of that statement sinking in.

"Well, when I'm not sharing a bed I like to sleep in the middle too," Bobby stated, hoping to ease Tara's embarrassment. "But if I'm sharing I like to sleep on the right side."

Tara smiled, appreciating Bobby's small gesture, "That's fine by me."

They stood there for a moment, the room filled with a nervous tension.

"Okay, then. I'm going to get into my side of the bed," Tara stated moving to the left hand side of the bed.

"Yep that's good and I'll get into my side of the bed."

Tara pulled back the comforter and climbed into the bed, pulling the comforter back over her body to her chin, she laid there nervously as she felt Bobby climb into the bed beside her.

He leant over to the bedside table and turned out the light.

"Night, Tara." He said as he rolled on to his side away from her.

"Night, Bobby," She replied as she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. This was going to be a very long night, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Tara could hear a strange sound. Someone was crying, where were they? She desperately looked for them, turning in the darkness. Why couldn't she find them?

Her unconscious mind led her through her dream, looking for the crying child.

She began to stir, leaving her dream behind her, waking up.

She opened her eyes, and waited a second for her eyes to adjust. Where was she? She tried to think. This wasn't her room, or her bed and then another horrifying thought struck her.

She was being pinned down by something or rather someone.

Her body tensed, her F.B.I. training coming to the fore, she manoeuvred herself slowly so that she could push the weight off her body and leap out of the bed and be out of the room before whoever it was awoke.

One… Two… Three… she counted silently before pushing with all her might at the arm and body that had partially covered her. The body rolled away and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Tara leapt from the bed and headed towards the doorway and crying, leaving a moaning form on the floor behind her.

She opened the door and then realisation dawned.

She winced, not sure whether to go back into the bedroom and profusely apologise or head for the crying baby, who definitely wanted to be heard.

"Great going, Tara," she admonished herself quietly. "You forget you're on assignment, sharing a bed with Bobby and you've just ejected him forcefully from the bed whilst he was still asleep.

Making a decision she turned around and headed back through the door flicking on the light switch.

She couldn't help the horrified look that crossed her face as she took in the sight that met her, Bobby was sitting on the floor rubbing his head, a startled look on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, not sure whether he was going to be angry with her or whether he might eventually see the funny side.

"What happened?" He asked, his hand still rubbing his head. "I was having a lovely dream and then, I was awake sitting on the floor with a bump on my head. Surely I didn't fall out of bed; I haven't done that since I was a child."

"You didn't fall out of the bed, I'll explain in a minute, but I really need to go and check on Ben, otherwise Maddie will be awake and then none of us will be getting any more sleep. Back in a second and don't move."

"I have no intention of moving for a minute, the room's still spinning!"

Tara hurried to Ben's bedroom and gathered Ben from his crib, "Sorry sweetheart, had to deal with something, are you hungry?" She paused as if waiting for an answer. "Diaper changing?" She inhaled deeply, "No that's not it. Just wanted a hug, hey?"

"That would be nice," Bobby said from the doorway. "Especially if you would kiss the bump better on my forehead, because I have a little suspicion you're hiding something, Tara."

Tara turned slowly towards the doorway, refusing to look directly at Bobby, embarrassed that her face would give away her guilt. "I wasn't talking to you," She said quietly. "I was talking to Ben and I think a hug is just what he wanted, look he's going back to sleep." She continued to rock him for a moment before placing him back in the crib.

Bobby was still standing in the doorway waiting patiently, somehow, he thought, Tara's explanation was going to be very interesting, he could tell from her body language that she was hiding something.

She turned towards him, "Come into the bathroom and I'll check your head, and make sure you didn't cut it on the bedside cabinet. But I am not kissing it better," She stated waving her index finger at him.

"Spoil sport," Bobby replied good naturedly.

Tara followed him into the bathroom and waited for him to perch on the side of the bath. She leant forward and gently moved his hair with her fingers, examining his scalp for a wound.

She felt Bobby tense as she brushed her fingers over a large lump that was forming. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Just a little tender," he replied, desperately trying to think of something that would distract him from the fact that Tara's fingers were exploring his scalp and sending a myriad of sensations up and down his spine.

"I'll put a cold compress on it, it will reduce the bump," she turned to the sink and dampened a washcloth with cold water; she then turned around and gently applied it to Bobby's bump. "This should make it feel better."

She was right, the coldness of the washcloth eased the pain, as did the fact that she was taking care of him and he thought it was her role that was making him feel better rather than the washcloth.

"Tara, what happened?"

Tara turned to the wash basin and placed the wash cloth on the side, choosing her words carefully. "I was dreaming and I heard a crying sound. I was looking for the crying and I couldn't find them. The crying was getting louder and I woke up…"

Bobby waited; Tara still had her back to him. "And?" he asked gently.

"Well I woke up with a start and I was confused, I didn't know where I was and then I realised I was being pinned down by something." Tara hunched her shoulders over the wash basin as if trying to disappear.

Bobby laughed; he had a pretty good idea what had happened next. "You forgot that you were on assignment and sharing a bed with me, you reacted and managed to push me out of the bed, didn't you?"

She nodded, "I'm so sorry, Bobby. I didn't think, I just reacted, and I just wanted to get out of the room. It was when you thudded on the floor and made a moaning sound that I remembered where I was and who I'd just thrown on the floor. I could have gone straight to Ben, but I did check on you first. I'm so sorry."

Bobby stood up, grinning, "It's okay, Tara. Just remind me never to get on your bad side, because if you can do that when you've just woken up I dread to think what you could do when your mind is fully awake. It's just a bump on the head and you've kindly treated it. It will have probably disappeared by the morning. Anyway it was kind of my fault, because obviously during the night I had moved from my side of the bed. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Tara replied turning towards him, still refusing to meet his gaze.

He gently touched her chin, lifting it so that her eyes would meet his, "It's okay, you're forgiven."

She smiled, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

She thought for a moment, "Would you like some hot chocolate? You can't go straight back to sleep because you might have a concussion and I need to keep you awake for a while. I asked Lucy and Sue to pack my hot chocolate and I put it in the cupboard downstairs. My mom always made hot chocolate when I couldn't sleep, and I guess hot chocolate could work wonders on a bump to the head."

"Well that's the most unusual way anyone has ever suggested to keep me awake. I'd love some hot chocolate, especially hot chocolate made with guilt," he teased.

"You're not going to let me off the hook for a while are you?"

"Well only to tease you, especially if it means I get hot chocolate."

She gently batted his arm, "Don't get too used to it, because I have no intention of throwing you out of bed every night."

Bobby grinned, "What do you mean Tara Williams, you're envisioning us sharing a bed every night, hey? You need to tell me more about your dreams!"

She hit him again, "You're walking this close to not getting any chocolate at all and you might even be forced to sleep on the couch!"

"Not even married twenty four hours and my wife is threatening me with the couch!"

"Too right! You mess with me and you're on your own in the cold and dark on the couch!" Tara replied, joining in with the banter. "All husbands should know their place."

"Consider me educated," He replied following her out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight shone through the drapes and the warmth of the morning's rays on his cheek woke Bobby from his peaceful slumber. As his level of consciousness rose he was aware that Tara was tucked snugly against his body, her head resting on his chest, and his arm protectively placed over her back.

He gently moved his head slightly so that he could look at her sleeping face; he was amazed at how beautiful she looked first thing in the morning her hair gently tousled and her face peaceful. For a second he felt a brief moment of relief that he had woken first, as he didn't want to repeat his experience from earlier in the night when she had thrown him out of bed. Then he lost himself in his thoughts, he realised that his friendship with Tara had changed, he wasn't sure he wanted to be just friends anymore.

Watching her with the children had shown him a new side of her, he had always known she was a caring and kind person, but he could see how much love she could give to a child, and he caught himself imagining what it would be like waking up with Tara every morning and having their child in an adjoining room.

He inhaled deeply, he'd never had these thoughts about Darcy, in a way she was a safe relationship, there were no risks, she didn't want a commitment, well not in the family kind of way, she wanted her career first and Bobby had always played second fiddle to her that, and she often flaunted his career like a trophy.

Tara was different, she always put others before herself, she was intelligent, funny, quirky and most important she was the kind of person you wanted to spend time with, and she made everyone's life better just by knowing her.

He wasn't sure how she felt about him, he knew that she had broken up with Stanley several months earlier but she hadn't shared with him the reasons why, just like he had never shared the reason why he hadn't followed Darcy to L.A.

He made a decision. He was going to spend this time with Tara and really get to know her and hopefully sort out not only his feelings for her, but also understand if there was any chance of something more than friendship. He was willing to take as long as she needed because he realised that he had never felt quite like this about anyone before and he didn't know if he would ever feel the same way about anyone else. He wasn't sure it was love, but he did know that it was certainly more than friendship.

He closed his eyes enjoying the last few minutes of his closeness with Tara before she woke up and they began their first full day of their assignment.

* * *

><p>Maddie woke up and looked around the strange room. She wanted her mommy, then she remembered the park and knew that her mommy wasn't there, neither was her daddy. She hugged Tigger, then she remembered Tara and Bobby, they were her mommy and daddy now. She felt the need to check on them, to make sure they were real and not a dream.<p>

She pulled back the comforter and climbed out of bed, making sure Tigger was tucked under her arm. She quietly opened the door and walked out onto the landing and walked towards their bedroom, she stopped briefly to look at Ben, who was asleep in his crib.

She reached their door and quietly opened it, she smiled as she saw Bobby and Tara curled up together in the bed, just like her mommy and daddy did. She decided to wake them up, just like she would her mommy and daddy.

She counted quietly to three and then ran to the bottom of the bed and jumped on it crawling quickly on top of the sleeping forms and propelling herself forward to hug them.

She laughed as they jumped with shock and then Bobby pulled her into his arms and began to tickle her. Tara laughed and joined in tickling both Bobby and Maddie.

Maddie's giggles echoed in the room and were joined by Bobby's and Tara's.

* * *

><p>Tara was enjoying her dream; she dreamt she was cuddled in Bobby's arms and they were on a romantic island, the sea lapping against the white sand. They were the happiest couple on the island, enjoying the other's company away from the hectic lives they led in Washington D.C.<p>

The gentle roar of thunder in the distance startled her, as did the sudden pressure she felt land upon her. She opened her eyes, shaken from the comfort of her dream and looked directly into the sparkling eyes of Maddie.

She couldn't help but laugh at the look of joy on the child's face as she was scooped into Bobby's arms and he began to tickle her. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Tara joined in, not only tickling Maddie but also Bobby. It wasn't long before she found them both retaliating and suddenly she was giggling uncontrollably begging for them to stop.

Finally they did, and Maddie snuggled between them in the bed. "Good morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning," Tara replied, "Did you sleep well?"

Maddie nodded.

"Do you always wake people up like that?" Bobby asked his smile displaying his dimples.

Maddie nodded again, "Mommy and Daddy liked me waking them up. They always let me snuggle with them in the mornings, even before Ben came."

"Well you can snuggle for a while if you like; we haven't got to rush up just yet. Then we can get ready for a busy day." Tara suggested.

"Busy day?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Yep. We have a house but no food. And children with no clothes or toys. I think we're going to spend the day shopping."

Maddie grinned, "Toy shopping?"

"Yes sweetie, just a few toys, we can't have a little princess without any dolls to play with, can we?"

Bobby groaned, "That's not my idea of fun, groceries and toy shopping."

"Well, you're just going to have to endure, it's part of the assignment after all." Tara replied, glancing into his eyes, noticing a glint of something she hadn't seen there before. "And if you want to eat you can help buy the groceries, because we are not living on pizza."

Bobby pouted.

Maddie giggled, Bobby and Tara were just like mommy and daddy, they teased each other all of the time. Maybe living with Bobby and Tara would be okay, she missed her mommy and daddy but Bobby and Tara looked after Ben and her, Tara gave her hugs and Bobby made her laugh. She snuggled closer to Tara and closed her eyes feeling safe and secure.


	11. Chapter 11

The telephone's ring echoed in the dark room, his hand reached out and snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said gruffly into the receiver.

"The cat has the mouse."

A small smile crept over the man's lips. "Were there any witnesses?" He asked and waited patiently for the other man to reply.

"There maybe one."

"One!" The man shouted into the receiver, his hand shaking with rage. "I did not pay you for there to be any witnesses. I expect you to remedy the situation; the cat has got to catch all of the mice before I complete the payment."

"I am working on a trap, the final mouse will be removed and the cat will get the cream."

"You had better not mess this up, because I will not stop at the mouse, I will eliminate the cat."

The man on the other end of the phone inhaled deeply, "There will be no need to eliminate the cat."

"I hope not. Let me know when the mouse has been caught." He demanded before slamming the receiver back into its cradle.

* * *

><p>Bobby fixed the baby carrier into the shopping cart and lifted Maddie into the seat next to Ben. He carefully steered the cart into the store, Tara held onto the side of the cart consulting the list she had prepared before leaving the house.<p>

"Okay, let's go shopping," Bobby said, carefully negotiating the cart around a display stand filled with cans.

Half an hour later Bobby was standing in the frozen food aisle talking with Maddie about what flavour ice-cream she would like when an elderly woman approached them, she smiled at the children and at Bobby. "You have a lovely family, young man. Cherish your children whilst they are young, because before you know it they grow up, leave home and they hardly ever visit," she said wistfully.

"Thank you," Bobby replied smiling. "I will."

Tara returned at that moment with a carton of orange juice under her arm, she smiled at the woman.

"I was just telling your husband what a lovely family you have," the woman explained to Tara. "How old is your baby, he's got your husband's eyes, he's going to be a handsome young man when he gets older."

"Thank you, he's eight weeks old and is an angel," Tara beamed.

"I'll let you get back to your shopping, the sooner you finish the sooner you can go and have fun." The woman smiled and headed away towards the vegetable aisle.

"Well, we seem to be portraying the perfect family," Bobby said, gently nudging Tara with his elbow.

Tara smiled, "Yes, let's hope that we can keep it up. Now just a few more things on the list, then we can drop the groceries home and then we can go shopping for toys and clothes."

* * *

><p>The toy store was huge; Tara and Bobby looked around them in amazement. Maddie was eagerly pulling Tara towards the baby dolls that were displayed on the end of an aisle.<p>

"I didn't think there could be so many toys, toy stores have certainly changed since I was small," Bobby commented picking up a box containing a cowboy outfit.

"I think that would be a little small for you," Tara teased. "And it would certainly be too big for Ben. I think we ought to start with the girl's toys, because I don't think Maddie can hold herself much longer," Tara nodded towards the little girl who was still trying to pull Tara in the direction of the doll display.

"Okay, you go and look with Maddie and I'll take Ben for a look in the computer section," Bobby nodded to a sign over an aisle indicating computers and games.

"Alright, we'll come and find you when we've chosen some things for Maddie."

* * *

><p>Maddie had chosen a baby doll, some dolls clothes and a Cinderella doll and had put them into their shopping cart. Tara had also picked up some jigsaws, building bricks and drawing equipment, determined that Maddie would also have some toys that would stimulate her mind.<p>

Tara couldn't help but giggle when they finally found Bobby and Ben; Bobby was showing Ben a remote control car and explaining how the vehicle worked.

Bobby heard Tara's giggle and turned towards them, "I was just showing Ben the best remote control vehicle there is."

"Well as long as you don't show him how to crash it into things," She replied smiling serenely.

"You know the reason why Jack calls me crash and it has nothing to do with remote control vehicles."

"I know that, but it does have something to do with vehicles and we don't want Ben growing up with a love for crashing cars, do we?"

Bobby frowned, "But you both look like you've had fun with the dolls. What have you found?"

Maddie eagerly showed Bobby her dolls and then Tara showed him the other items, explaining that Maddie should have some educational toys too.

Bobby smiled, "I guess we ought to get Ben some toys too. What do you buy a baby?"

"Toys that stimulate their hand and eye coordination, let's go and check out the baby aisle and Maddie you can help choose some toys for Ben."

* * *

><p>They finally packed the bags with the toys and clothes in the trunk of the car and began the journey back to the house.<p>

Maddie and Tara were singing Nursery Rhymes helping to pass the time, when Tara noticed Bobby glancing into his rear view mirror, every couple of seconds.

"Is everything okay?" Tara asked, glancing into the side mirror.

"I think we're being followed. That dark blue sedan has been following us ever since we left the toy store car lot. "I'm going to make a few sudden turns and see if it follows us. If it does I think we're going to need help."

Tara had already pulled her cell phone out of her purse and was ready to speed dial the bull pen.

"Tara?" Maddie asked from the back.

"Yes, honey?" Tara replied glancing over at Maddie.

"Is the bad man going to get me?"

"No honey, he is not. Bobby and I will make sure that the bad man never hurts you or Ben again. Now sit tight because we're going to have a bit of an adventure." She tried to smile reassuringly at the little girl.

The car swerved to the left at the next junction and Bobby glanced in his rear view mirror and waited to see if the blue car followed. Sure enough it turned quickly and tried to keep up with them. Bobby took the next turn to the right and again the car followed.

"It's definitely following us, I think it's time we called for backup," Bobby said as he turned the car to the left again.

Before he had completed his sentence Tara had been connected to the Bullpen.

"Jack, this is Tara we have a situation."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack, Myles and D had left the Hoover building and headed for the location Tara had given them. Jack had informed Metro P.D. and they were mobilising police officers to support them.

"Tara, where are you now?" Jack asked into his cell as D navigated the traffic, the red light on the dash flashing.

Jack relayed their position to D and D corrected their heading.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes, Tara. Tell Bobby to look for a parking lot where you can pull over and we can set up vehicles to ambush your followers."

* * *

><p>"Bobby, Jack said we should be approaching a parking lot, we need to pull in and our support will be there to capture our shadow."<p>

Bobby nodded, his eyes still watching the car following them from behind. "Okay. When we stop I'll get out of the car, I need you to stay in here and protect the children." He momentarily glanced at Tara, their eyes met and she nodded.

"Be careful," She said quietly.

"Always," he replied, a smile crossing his lips.

* * *

><p>Jack, D and Myles were about a minute from Bobby and Tara, behind them suddenly appeared a Metro P.D. car its siren blaring and red flashing lights whirring.<p>

"Look's like the backups here. Let's hope we're in time," D said steering the vehicle hard to the left.

"We've got to be," Jack replied, gripping on to the dash to support his body as the vehicle turned.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, we're going to play a little game," Tara began. "Bobby's going to park the car quickly and then he's going to get out. I want you to slip out of your seat belt and lay down on the floor like we're playing hide and seek. I'm going to get Ben out of his seat and place him on the floor too. You are not to get up until I say you can, do you understand?"<p>

Maddie nodded, aware of the serious tone in Tara's voice. "I'll be very quiet," she added.

"I know you will, sweetie. Now are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Hold on," Bobby instructed swerving the car into the virtually empty parking lot, he pulled up next to a parked vehicle hoping it would offer them some form of protection. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and leapt out of the car his gun drawn.

Simultaneously Tara had unbuckled and leant over the back seat, quickly unbuckling Ben and placing him on the floor in the foot well, she then crouched in the front seat, opening her door and pulled out her weapon. She glanced over at Maddie's crouched form, their eyes meeting briefly, Tara smiled reassuringly and put her finger to her lips.

Maddie mirrored the movement.

* * *

><p>Bobby crouched behind the parked car and waited for the other car to park, which it did. He began to approach the car using the other vehicle as protection, he could hear sirens approaching, the cavalry, he thought.<p>

His friend's SUV entered the car park, followed by two Metro P.D. cars they halted and out of the vehicles jumped, D, Jack and Myles and four police officers, the rapidly approached the parked vehicle and surrounded its driver.

Bobby joined the mêlée his gun ready.

Jack was standing next to the driver's door; he began his instructions, "Place your hands where I can see them. Now I want you to step out of the vehicle, keeping your hands where I can see them." He paused, "Now turn towards the vehicle and put your hands on the roof."

The driver complied nervously, "I've not done anything officer, honestly," The elderly woman replied.

Jack patted down the lady, and then turned to the others, putting his gun back in his holster. "She's clean. You can turn around now," he instructed.

* * *

><p>Tara watched Bobby approach the vehicle, and then she saw the other vehicles arrive their sirens shattering the silence and reverberating off the surrounding tall buildings.<p>

Cautiously she stood; glanced around the perimeter to make sure the car wasn't a decoy and that another threat was approaching.

She sighed with relief when she saw that apart from the other officers the parking lot was empty.

She returned her eyes to the group of officers, unable to see the driver, watching carefully and waiting.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at the elderly woman, slightly confused as to why she'd be following Bobby and Tara. "Why were you following that vehicle?"<p>

The elderly lady nervously wiped her forehead with her hand, "I was trying to give the little girl her Tigger back, she dropped it on the floor in the Toy store parking lot. It's on the passenger seat, look." She nodded towards the car, too afraid to move her arms.

Jack looked into the car and true enough on the front seat there was the Tigger toy Maddie had been given by Tara the day before. He turned to Bobby and the others, "Let's run the plates and the lady's details just to be sure, but it looks like, Mrs. Smith was just trying to reunite a child with their toy."

"I know what it was like when my daughter was small, she left her toy lamb at school one day and didn't sleep a single wink that night, she was completely lost without it. I wouldn't want any child to go through that," Mrs. Smith explained quietly.

"I'll just go and explain to Tara that it was a false alarm and then we'll be on our way, if that's alright with you, Jack."

"That's fine, I'll bring Tigger over in a minute," Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Tara watched as Bobby walked towards them, his gun back in his holster, he was smiling and was slowly shaking his head.<p>

Relief washed over her, she stood and placed her gun into her holster and then opened the rear door and spoke to Maddie. "Sweetie, the games over you can get up now." Tara picked up Ben, who had begun to cry. "It's alright munchkin, everything's going to be fine," she said to the baby and began to rock him gently.

"False alarm," Bobby began as he opened the passenger door and helped Maddie out, pulling her into his arms. "Apparently this young lady dropped Tigger at the toy store and Mrs. Smith wanted to return him to her.

Maddie looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop him, Tara."

"Its okay, sweetie, we've got him back now," Tara replied noticing Jack approaching them, with Tigger in his hands.

"I think this belongs to you, Maddie," Jack said offering the toy to Maddie.

"Thank you," she replied accepting the toy and cuddling it.

"Mrs. Smith's story checks out. I don't think she's anything to do with the assignment, so I think you can safely return home," Jack paused. "By the way, I was hoping Sue and I could pop round for dinner tonight, just to check on everything and update you on the assignment."

Tara smiled, "Of course you and Sue can come for dinner, would seven thirty be okay? We should have the children sorted by then."

"Seven thirty it is then, see you later," Jack replied waving before returning to the others gathered at their SUV.

"Okay, fun's over let's get you home and play with those new toys, shall we?" Bobby said as he lowered Maddie into the car and helped her to buckle her seat belt.

Tara returned Ben to his carrier and then climbed into the front seat, "Let's hope the rest of the day is quieter, I think I've had enough adventures for one day."

Bobby laughed, "Yeah a quiet afternoon in front of the TV. sounds good to me."

Tara scowled, "We've got guests for dinner and two children, I think your chances of basking in front of the TV. are slim!"

"Spoil sport," Bobby replied, fake disappointment tainting his voice.

Maddie giggled from the back of the car, Bobby and Tara were a good mommy and daddy.


	13. Chapter 13

He checked with his source at Child and Family Services, there had been no emergency collection of a small girl and a baby taken into their care in the past week let alone since the previous day. If the children hadn't entered the system they must be being kept somewhere else.

He logged onto the computer and began a search on Thomas and Jessica Whitegate. His fingers whizzed over the keyboard typing in different search patterns and sites. Finally after two hours had passed, he stopped, according to all of the databases he had scoured, there were no relatives listed for them.

Where had the children gone?

He sat back in the chair, rubbing his temples. He was going to have to try a different tactic in order to find his quarry.

* * *

><p>Tara had prepared dinner for later and had Maddie had just finished her dinner; Bobby was bathing Ben and getting him ready for bed.<p>

"Maddie, why don't you go and play for a while in your bedroom and then we'll get you ready for bed," Tara suggested.

"Okay, but can't I stay up and play with Levi. He is coming with Jack and Sue, isn't he?"

"If you're ready for bed by the time they get here, I'm sure you can play with Levi for a while. He might even like a bedtime story."

"He likes stories!" Maddie rolled her eyes with amazement.

Tara nodded, "Especially stories told by one of his friends."

"I'm going to ask Bobby to tell me his kangaroo story then I can make sure I tell it right to Levi," Maddie leapt down from the dinner table and bounded out of the kitchen, up the stairs in search of Bobby.

* * *

><p>Tara glanced at the clock, seven thirty, Jack and Sue would be arriving any moment.<p>

Bobby was in the kitchen making his special sauce and he wouldn't allow Tara into the kitchen because it was apparently top secret.

Maddie had decided that she wanted to be a princess spy when she grew up and was desperately trying to sneak into the kitchen to try and see what Bobby was up to. Unfortunately for Maddie she needed to perfect her skills because Tara kept hearing Maddie's squeals of laughter when Bobby caught her.

Maddie squealed again and Bobby brought her out of the kitchen, she was resting over his shoulder her arms and legs waving as he tickled her, "Young lady, I've told you it's a secret and we can't have you finding out my secret and telling Tara. If I catch you once more you will be going to bed early and not be allowed to play with Levi when he gets here." He admonished placing her back on the floor.

Maddie's bottom lip quivered, "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby's face softened, "Don't let it happen again. Now why don't you look out of the window and see if you can see Jack and Sue."

Bobby caught Tara's look from the couch where she was cradling Ben, "What?" he asked incredulously.

"You were a bit harsh; she was practising her spy technique. I think she wants to be like you when she grows up. A bit of hero worship and now you've just crushed her dreams," Tara's lips quivered into a smile.

Bobby thought for a moment then sat next to her, his eyes watching Maddie in the window, her little form hunched on the back of the chair peeping through the drapes. "Parenting's a little harder than I anticipated."

"A lot of things are harder in reality, although I think we're doing okay, considering neither of us has any real experience in this area," Tara replied gently reaching over and squeezing his hand.

Bobby looked at Tara's hand enclosed over his and smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tara replied removing her hand from Bobby's and returning it to help support Ben.

"They're here!" squealed Maddie, jumping off the back of the chair and running towards the door.

Bobby got up from the couch, "Hang on Maddie, let me check, go and wait with Tara."

Maddie returned to the doorway and waited patiently, her right foot tapping on the floor.

Tara heard Bobby open the door, "Jack, Sue and Levi, come in to our new home. Maddie's desperate to see you, Levi, she wants to tell you a bedtime story."

Sue looked at Jack for clarification, "Maddie wants to tell Levi a story."

"Oh, okay," she replied smiling.

Bobby took their coats and showed them into the living room, where Tara was still sitting with Ben. Sue sat next to Tara and leant over to look at Ben.

"He's so cute, is he a good baby?" she asked.

"Well, he only woke up once last night," Tara replied smiling at the incident that had happened the night before.

"Did you hear him?"

"Yes eventually, I guess we need to tune in. I suppose if you have a baby you have nine months to prepare for it, we're still on the learning curve, although the Internet is a great source of information.

"Information?" Jack asked from the chair.

"Tara found a site that gives detailed instructions on bathing and caring for a baby, it's become our bible," Bobby added leaning against the door frame.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tara asked Sue as she lifted the baby from her lap and passed him to her friend.

Jack watched Sue with the baby and couldn't help but feel his heart swell, she looked completely at ease holding the baby, rocking him gently and cooing at him. He couldn't wait for the day when Sue would be holding their baby and hopefully that day wouldn't be too far off. He'd been shopping earlier in the day and had chosen the perfect ring for Sue, now all he needed to do was choose the right moment.

Maddie entered the room with Levi following her; the dog had a pained expression on his face.

"Doesn't Levi look pretty," Maddie declared as she turned to look at them.

Levi dragged his heels and sat in the middle of the room hanging his head with doggy shame.

"Oh, Levi," Sue exclaimed before succumbing to the giggles that she had been trying to contain.

Levi laid down; this had not been the reaction he'd been hoping for. The least the humans could have done was remove the fairy crown and pink tutu that had been draped over his body. This was not the evening he had planned, he would have listened to a story happily, but there had been no mention of dressing up. He hoped Tara had cooked him something nice for dinner, because after this he deserved a good dinner.

"Okay, sweetie, I think Levi's had enough for now and I think it's time you and Ben went to bed. Do you want Bobby or me to tuck you in?" Tara asked.

Maddie thought for a moment, "Bobby will you tell me another story, please?"

"Okay, I'll tell you another story, but I think Uncle Jack has a story or two you might like to hear, so how about both of us tuck you in?"

Maddie grinned, "Yes, please!" and she hurried out of the door, up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ben was dozing in Sue's arms as Tara made the final preparations for dinner.<p>

"So, what's being married to Bobby like?" Sue asked, turning so she could see Tara's face.

"It's something I'd never thought I'd experience. We've been friends for years, and other than that kiss when Darcy left I didn't think I ever stood a chance of being more than just friends with him and I'm still not sure. I know that being with him here has made me see him another way," Tara paused, meeting Sue's gaze ensuring that Sue had kept up with her ramble. "He's going to make a fantastic father and husband and I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Sue asked, not sure where Tara's mind had taken her.

Tara nodded, "Jealous of the woman he's going to marry and have children with, because I think I'm falling in love with him. In fact I think it's gone past the thought stage and I know I'm falling in love with him. But he's never going to feel the same way about me, he sees me as sweet little Tara whose good at finding facts and rambling on about things. I don't think he'll ever see me the way I want him too," She lowered her shoulders in defeat.

"Don't give up, this assignment might just help him to see you in a different light too," Sue replied, gently reaching out and touching her friend's shoulder.

"Did being married to Jack open your eyes?" Tara asked hopefully.

Sue smiled, "Well we were married a couple of times and had an office affair, but still it took me nearly going to New York to finally get us to talk honestly about our feelings. My advice to you is not to waste time, talk to him. Ask him if there's a chance he feels the same way about you, you never know he might surprise you with his answer."

"Three years is a long time, but you got there in the end," Tara replied a smile replacing the frown on her face. "Maybe I'll ask him, I just want to make sure I don't make a fool of myself."

"Bobby cares for you too much to ever let you make a fool of yourself, wait and see."

"But one of us would have to leave the unit, you know about the relationship rule, especially between agents."

"They waved the rule for Jack and I and we still partner each other, there's a chance that the same will happen for you, if that's what you both want."

Tara suddenly changed the subject, "Dinner's nearly ready, I think it's time we put Ben down for a while. Want to help me?"

Sue nodded, turning towards the door and suddenly understanding why Tara had changed the subject, Bobby and Jack had just returned to the living room.

"Would you both keep an eye on dinner whilst Sue and I put Ben to bed? Is Maddie asleep?" Tara asked.

"Her eyes wouldn't stay open for another second, Jack's stories have a way of putting you to sleep," Bobby teased.

Jack glowered as Sue and Tara laughed, "I'll remember that Crash. Just wait until you get married for real, if you choose me as best man there is a speech involved and I have a whole host of stories I can share."

Bobby smiled, "But I think it'll be you going down the aisle before me and I can return the favour, Sparky."

Sue and Tara took Ben upstairs leaving Bobby and Jack teasing each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack followed Bobby into the kitchen, Bobby opened the fridge and offered Jack a bottle of beer, Jack accepted the beer and opened it.

"So Crash, what's it like being married?"

"It's certainly opened my eyes to a few things, especially what I've been missing."

"Missing?" Jack asked his interest piqued.

Bobby sighed, "Yeah. I've been giving my life a lot of serious thought over the past twenty four hours. I wasted a lot of time with Darcy, she wasn't right for me, at the time I thought I loved her, thought she was the one, but the more I've thought about it, the more I realised she was the safe option. I knew she'd never commit and at the time that was fine, because I wasn't sure I wanted this," he gestured with his hand and waved it around the kitchen. "But now I've been here with Tara I realise this is what I want."

"With, or without Tara?"

"That's the thing I don't think I want this without Tara."

Jack grinned, "It's finally caught up with you, hasn't it?"

"What?"

"Love."

"And you've got room to talk, Mr. I watch the woman I love for three years and do nothing until she threatens to move to another city."

"And now I'm sharing my wisdom at doing things the hard way. If you care for her, tell her. Don't waste time, because you're never sure what will happen."

"I'm not sure that she wants this, well what I mean is whether she could ever feel that way about me. Look at me I'm no genius, Tara's boyfriends have always been intelligent, there was Stanley and then Rob, both had careers that involved brain power."

Jack shook his head, "Tara is not that shallow," he paused as he watched Bobby scowl, "That didn't come out quite like I meant it too. You are intelligent just in a different kind of way and Tara doesn't judge people, you should know that. She probably thinks she's not your type, because she's not like your past dates either. Neither of you are going to get anywhere if you don't talk."

"Again, I'm not sure whether to take your advice Jack, because you've not exactly got the best track record yourself."

"Whether you take my advice or not, you're the one that has to decide whether or not Tara is right for you and then you've got one heck of a job to persuade her you're the right guy for her," he teased.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate."

"If she's the right one for you and you're the right one for her you'll work it out. Sue and I did eventually."

"Eventually after you plucked up the courage to actually admit the feelings the rest of us knew you'd had for three years."

"Okay, I think you've made your point. I was slow off the mark, and if there's anything you can learn from me, don't waste three years. If you want to spend your life with Tara then make your move, and it looks to me like you've got the perfect opportunity. Just let me warn you, if you mess this up you'll have not only me, but the other guys on the team and Sue and Lucy baying for your blood, just like you would have done to me if I'd have made a mess of things with Sue."

Bobby waited for a moment, "How did you actually tell Sue the way you felt?"

Jack laughed, "Like a bumbling idiot. She had to ask me to repeat myself twice because she couldn't read my lips because I was mumbling. But eventually I made myself clear and she responded just as I hoped she would and now," he paused pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket and showing his friend, "I'm just waiting for the right moment to ask her the big question."

"Wow, Sparky, she's not going to be able to say no to that."

"That's what I'm hoping," Jack replied closing the box and slipping it back into his pocket.

The sound of laughter approaching them stopped their conversation.

"Did we interrupt something?" Tara asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"No just talking about football," Bobby replied before taking another drink from his beer.

"Football! Leave two men alone for any period of time and all they can find to talk about is either sports or work," Tara replied shrugging her shoulders. "Bobby would you set the table please, it smells like dinner is ready."


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner was over and Bobby and Jack were stacking the dishwasher, whilst Sue and Tara took their coffee into the living room. After a few minutes and only the sound of one piece of crockery breaking on the floor and a few choice words from the kitchen, Jack and Bobby joined them.

"So what's new on the case?" Tara asked the question that she had been waiting to ask all evening.

"Well ballistics has established that the bullets used belong to a rifle that is the weapon of choice of your average assassin. Forensics have not turned up any significant evidence from the murder site, whoever carried this out is a pro, which unfortunately doesn't give us any major leads to follow." Jack explained.

"What about any information on Jessica or Thomas?" Bobby inquired.

"Lucy and I have searched through all our databases, we know that Jessica entered the country legally ten years ago from the UK as a nanny. She married Thomas six years ago and they had Maddie four and a half years ago and Ben eight weeks ago. Other than minding their own business, paying taxes and generally appearing to be perfect American citizens we have nothing else on them," Sue replied.

"Okay, well then I guess it's time I put my laptop to good use, other than using it for searching about child care issues," Tara added. "I've got sources that you and Lucy aren't that familiar with; I'll see what I turn up. Do I have a secure phone line here?"

Jack nodded, "No one should be able to trace any information you send, although I'm sure this is unnecessary but make sure you cover your tracks."

Tara's eyebrows rose, "Jack if anyone had the audacity to try and trace one of my searches it would take them a week to find it once I've bounced it off every server in the northern hemisphere. They've also got to crack my firewall and you know how secure that is!"

"How could I forget," Jack teased.

"If I find anything I'll add it to our report tomorrow," Tara replied, reaching for a notepad and jotting down some questions that had popped into her head which she would be searching for in the morning.

"Now that we have everything we need for a few days, I think it's best we lay low, especially after the excitement today. How is Mrs. Smith by the way?"

Jack smiled, "After promising to give her grand daughter's class a guided tour of the Hoover building she was very happy to have helped, although next time I don't think she'll follow in her car, she'll probably hand the toy into the store. At least she's got a story to tell her grandkids."

"One that she didn't expect she could tell when she left her house this morning," Bobby replied.

Levi walked over to Sue and placed his head on her lap, his brown eyes pleading with her.

"Jack, I think it's time we left, Levi needs his evening walk, otherwise he might be leaving a present for Tara and Bobby." Sue interjected, stroking Levi's head.

Bobby laughed, "He wants to escape whilst the goings good, Maddie's asleep and he doesn't want to wear another pink outfit this evening."

Levi groaned in response to Bobby, one pink outfit was enough for a lifetime, let alone a repeat performance tonight. He'd think twice before coming here again, although Tara's dinner had been good, he licked his lips at the memory of the chicken and gravy dinner. If only they'd had ice-cream for desert, maybe next time. He grumbled, his stomach, he knew one day would get him into trouble.

Bobby stood up and retrieved Sue and Jack's coats and gave them to them.

Sue clipped on Levi's leash and turned to Tara, "Thank you for dinner tonight. Remember if you need to talk about anything, you know where I am."

Tara blushed slightly, hoping that Bobby wouldn't notice, "You're welcome and thanks."

Tara followed Jack and Sue out and stood in the doorway as she watched them walk down the path, she felt Bobby come up behind her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

"It was a good evening, wasn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it," she shivered as the night air enveloped her.

Bobby moved his arms and gently pulled her into his embrace, warming her. "How about we watch a movie?" He suggested, as he watched Jack and Sue's car pull away from the curb.

"As long as it's not too scary," Tara replied, regretfully pulling out of Bobby's embrace so she could close and lock the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby laughed as Tara peeked out from behind the cushion, nervously watching the swamp thing leaving its swamp, creeping up behind the unsuspecting young girl.

She jumped towards Bobby as the girl was captured by the monster, burying her face into his chest. "I thought you said this wasn't scary," she mumbled into his chest.

He couldn't help but laugh, Tara a F.B.I agent was cowering into his chest over a monster in an old black and white movie. He suddenly stopped laughing as the wind was knocked out of him by Tara's small fist hitting him in the stomach.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

"One," she held up her index finger, "for not telling me that movie was scary. And two," she now held up her middle finger as well, "for laughing at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you," he replied, trying to dig himself out of the hole he had inadvertently put himself in. "I was laughing at the movie; I thought the swamp monster was hilarious, not at all scary. I'm sure it was filed on the rental shelf as humour, not horror."

"Bobby I know they both begin with h, but one is at this end of the spectrum and the other at the completely opposite end." She raised her eyebrows and grinned, "I think you owe me one, tomorrow night I'll pick the movie."

"Okay, as long as…"

Tara interrupted him, "You've lost all chances of exerting a preference, it's my choice and my choice alone. Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?"

"Mary Poppins? I think so as a child maybe, you want to watch that tomorrow evening?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. But I can assure you there won't be any swamp monsters, or vampires or anything involving scary situations."

Bobby pouted.

"There's no point pouting either, I'm not going to be swayed." She gently touched her hand on his shoulder. "Now I'm not going to be able to sleep any time soon, so I suggest you find us something else to watch on TV." She snuggled next to him, "And just to make sure there's no swamp thing lurking around here I'm moving next to you so it gets you first."

"And there was me thinking you wanted me to protect you," he teased enjoying the feel of her snuggled into his side.

"I'm a special agent with the F.B.I, I carry a gun, and I can protect myself. The bump on your head should be a reminder of what I can do and that was only when I was semi conscious, imagine what I could do when I'm fully conscious."

Bobby rubbed his head with his hand, a grin crossing his face, "Oh that's a pretty picture you've just painted; I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself. But you can't blame a guy for wanting to protect you."

His last statement had caught her off guard, "Do I look like I need protecting?"

"Nope, not at all and I know how skilled you are at defending yourself, but I still want to protect you."

Tara sighed, "Like any big brother protecting his little sister."

Bobby was confused, "In a way, I suppose, but it's more than that. I care for you and I would do anything to keep you safe, you know that, don't you?"

"I care for you too and you know I've got your back covered on this assignment," she replied, turning her head to look at the TV. "Oh look, it's a repeat of Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo."

Bobby sighed, that conversation hadn't gone to plan. He'd have to rethink his strategy, this was harder than he thought, and he now knew why it had taken Sparky three years to spill his feelings for Sue.


	17. Chapter 17

Tara had hardly spoken to him for the rest of the evening, when Ben had cried she'd left the couch and dealt with him, changing his diaper and giving him his night feed.

She'd then taken Ben back upstairs and had muttered goodnight as she'd left the room.

He sat there running his hands through his hair, the wall that he'd felt falling down between them had suddenly been rebuilt twice as thick as before. "You're an idiot, Manning," he muttered to himself.

He decided to sit and watch TV for a while, because he hadn't got a clue what he would say to her, so he was hoping to avoid the situation and go to bed when she was asleep. He picked up the remote and began to channel surf, flicking incessantly unable to watch anything for longer than a few seconds. After half an hour of channel surfing he decided it was time to go to bed, he turned off the TV and quietly climbed the stairs.

He checked on Maddie, who had thrown her pink comforter to one side, he carefully tucked her back in and watched her for a minute, for a child who had witnessed so much she was certainly handling the changes in her life well. He thought about what would happen to her and Ben when the case was over, would they end up in care? He didn't think he could let that happen to them, he knew that he wanted to protect them just like he wanted to protect Tara; he wanted to keep them safe. What was wrong with that?

He needed to get his life sorted, he'd been stumbling through it for long enough. Finally he had something he desperately wanted and he was going to fight for it, he needed to fight for it and he certainly wasn't going to give up after one little disagreement. He thought about his mom and dad, they often had arguments, but it hadn't stopped them from being happily married for nearly thirty years.

No relationship was ever a smooth journey, he'd just have to work on it and apologise to Tara in the morning.

He left Maddie's room and closed the door quietly behind him, and then peeped into Ben's room. He was fast asleep, his arm gently moving as if trying to catch a fly. He quietly closed Ben's door and stopped went into the bathroom.

He washed his face with cold water and then rubbed it harshly with the towel as if punishing himself for his behaviour earlier in the evening. Then he undid his shirt and took it off, putting it in the laundry basket and then took off his pants and tossed them into the basket.

He left the bathroom before creeping into the bedroom dressed in his boxers and undershirt, he tried to find his jogging pants but in the dark it was far too difficult, especially after he had kicked his toe on the chest of drawers. It had taken all of his will power not to yell out in pain, but after hopping silently for a moment he decided it would be safer to wear the clothes he had on to bed rather than trying to change.

He tiptoed to the bed and stood for a moment just watching her, her hair was fanned over her pillow and he was mesmerised by her beauty. She looked so peaceful, her anger earlier forgotten, he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed next to her and pull her into his arms. However, the reality of that would be very difficult, because if she awoke he'd probably end up on the floor with a matching lump on the other side of his head.

He grinned, you're an F.B.I agent, nothing like a challenge he chortled quietly to himself.

He gently pulled back the comforter and climbed into the bed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, he was just contemplating his next move, when he felt Tara moving next to him. She rolled towards him, her head resting against his shoulder and her arm sliding over his chest.

"Tara?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, snugly now," she replied in her sleep.

"Goodnight, love," he replied, brushing his lips over the crown of her head.

"Love you too," she replied, enjoying the dream she was participating in.

His heart pounded at her comment, she didn't mean him, did she? He didn't want to think about who else she could be referring to, he decided to wait for sleep to claim him, aware that for now he had every hope in the world that Tara could possibly feel the same way about him, that he felt about her.

* * *

><p>The sound of crying tugged at him, pulling him out of his dream, he opened his eyes, his awareness of his surroundings suddenly pushing the last few remnants of sleep from his mind.<p>

Ben.

He slowly began to extricate himself from Tara's arms; her head was still resting against his chest, her legs entwined with his. He didn't want to wake her and he didn't want Ben to wake her either.

Finally he managed to slide out of the bed and he smiled as he noticed Tara moving into the space he'd just left wanting the warmth his body had left behind to comfort her.

He glanced at the clock, four am. Perhaps Ben was hungry?

He quietly made his way down the hall and into Ben's room, he lifted the crying infant from his crib, "Hey, little mate, are you hungry?" Ben's crying stopped as he recognised the voice and arms of his caregiver. Bobby sniffed in the direction of the baby's diaper, no foul smells, "No need to change your diaper, dinner it is then," he replied, taking the infant down stairs to the kitchen.

Bobby turned the light on in the living room and then in the kitchen and found a bottle of baby formula Tara had prepared earlier. "I think Tara said we microwave it for two minutes," he explained to Ben as he placed the bottle into the microwave, pressed the appropriate buttons and smiled as the microwave began to work.

Ben appeared to be impressed with the humming sound the microwave made as it heated his milk. Ben giggled as the microwave beeped, indicating his dinner was ready.

Bobby took the bottle out of the microwave and tried to recall what he had observed Tara doing earlier in the day. He thought about it for a few seconds before remembering she had tested the milk's temperature on her forearm.

Bobby balanced Ben in his arms as he tested the milk on his forearm, "that feels just about right, matey, now let's go and make ourselves comfortable whilst you eat." He walked into the living room and sat in a chair, gently cradling Ben so that he could drink his milk.

Once Ben had finished his milk, Bobby gently manoeuvred the baby onto his shoulder so that he could wind him. He gently rubbed the baby's back, murmuring words of comfort until he felt the baby burp. "Whoa!" Bobby exclaimed, "I think we need to work on your table manners, because that's not going to be a feature the ladies are going to enjoy when you're older. Now, was that it or do you have any more bubbles ready to pop?" He asked, gently rubbing the baby's back again.

After five minutes Bobby thought he'd helped Ben pass all of his wind and was about to move him off his shoulder when he felt the baby pass another piece of wind, however, this time it was accompanied by a soggy feeling on the back of his undershirt.

Bobby scowled, "That's not a very nice thing to do to me after I've fed you, is it?" He placed Ben on the floor in front of the chair and took off his undershirt, "I guess that's something else for the washing isn't it?"

He picked Ben up again and used his undershirt to wipe the remaining milk from Ben's face. "Okay, you're all clean, now I think it's time we tried to get some sleep."

As Bobby stood up, Ben began to cry. "I guess you're not ready for bed yet, then? Okay, let me give you some advice, maybe it'll be useful when you're old enough to fall in love. And let me tell you now, that's not going to happen to either you or Maddie until you're at least twenty one, maybe in Maddie's case eight four, but it's open for negotiation."

Bobby sat back in the chair and cradled Ben and began to share with him the dos and don'ts of dating according to Bobby Manning. It wasn't long before both of them were fast asleep in the chair.

* * *

><p>Tara stretched her arm searching for him, wanting to touch him. When her hand felt nothing but cold she opened her eyes.<p>

Where was Bobby?

She lifted her head and glanced at the alarm clock, five o'clock. Even Bobby didn't get up that early in the morning; she wondered where he was when she thought about the children, perhaps there was a problem?

She pulled back the comforter and slid out of bed, padding quietly towards the door and stepped out into the hallway, she looked in Ben's room and noticed the crib was empty. Her heart began to pound, what if someone had broken in, Bobby had gone to save the children and now he was hurt and the children gone!

She was panicking, if someone had broken in she would have heard them, Ben probably woke up and Bobby had fed him.

To reassure herself she peeked in Maddie's room and smiled with relief as she saw Maddie fast asleep, curled up with Tigger.

Tara went down the stairs, noticing the lights in the living room were switched on. She stopped in the doorway smiling at the sight before her. Ben was cradled in Bobby's arm against his well toned muscular chest.

Tara stopped herself; she shouldn't be admiring Bobby's chest like that, although it was a very fine chest. She felt her cheeks redden; this assignment was becoming more challenging by the second.

If only he could see me more than a little sister, he's everything I want in a partner, she thought, he's funny, sensitive, caring and gorgeous. Why did I have to pick a fight with him earlier? I guess I need to apologise.

She tiptoed over to them and knelt by the chair; she gently reached out and moved an errant strand of hair from Bobby's face with her finger. She couldn't help but move her fingers gently along his face moving from his forehead to his cheek where the roughness of his fresh stubble tickled her fingers.

He shocked her by moving into her touch, "Tara," he whispered, his eyes still closed, his breathing still steady.

Her heart soared, he was dreaming about her. "Bobby," she said quietly, "you need to wake up."

"Don't want to wake up, dreaming about Tara," he replied, not stirring.

She moved her hand to his cheek and cupped it, he moved towards her touch, "Bobby, wake up." Her thumb began to stroke his chin.

She leant forward, her face moving towards his, their noses inches apart. "Bobby, you need to wake up," her voice more demanding this time.

His eyes flew open, surprised to find Tara's face inches away from his, her hand cupping his cheek, he had been having a wonderful dream, but it may not all have been a dream because he had been dreaming of Tara holding his cheek and talking to him, which she was definitely doing at the moment.

She blushed and began to move her hand; he grabbed hold of her arm gently with his free hand, "Are you okay?" he asked, concern tainting his voice.

She smiled, "I'm fine, I was just worried when you weren't in bed, so I checked on Ben and he wasn't there either. You were both down here asleep; I didn't want you to get a crick in your neck so I tried to wake you up."

"Well that was the nicest way I've ever been woken up, but I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Tara asked, her eyes focused on his fingers which were now beginning to trace a pattern on her wrist.

"About us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, you and me and…" he paused.

"And?" she asked, her eyes still focused on his fingers and the sensations his movements were sending up and down her spine.

"Look at me," he requested, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

She complied, meeting his gaze and noticing something in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"I'm sorry, for earlier. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, well not really. I just don't need a protector."

"I know you don't need a protector, but that doesn't stop me wanting to protect you, to keep you safe. I don't know how I'd go on if anything happened to you."

He couldn't help but smile at the confused look on her face, "Tara, I…"

"What?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I…" Sparky was right, this kind of declaration was the hardest thing you could say, especially when the answer you wanted, or needed meant so much that it almost physically hurt. He inhaled deeply, now or never, he thought, "Love you."

"What?" Tara asked, sitting down on the floor a bemused look on her face. "Did you just say what I think you said, or am I still in bed and dreaming, because if I am dreaming it's an incredible dream, but if this is reality… Wow!"

Bobby smiled, "Does that mean I stand a chance?"

Tara looked confused, "A chance at what?"

"Hoping that there is a small chance that you might feel something for me."

"What anger or frustration?" she replied, her tone light and her eyes glinting, "Or that there is a chance that I Tara Williams am in love with you."

"I'm hoping it's the last statement and not the first two," he replied a small smile playing on his lips.

Tara leant forward closing the distance between them, "it's definitely the last statement," she smiled, "I love you."

Bobby grinned, "I love you, too," he replied reducing the space between them until their lips met, in a gentle kiss that sealed their confession of love.

Their kiss ended and Tara rested her forehead against Bobby's, "Wow!"

He looked into her eyes, when had he gotten so lucky? He asked himself quietly. "Wow!" he agreed.

Ben fussing in his arms, caused Tara to break their gaze, "I guess we ought to get our little man back to his bed," she said smiling at the baby.

"I guess we should and then you and I can carry on our discussion," Bobby suggested, "in the comfort of our own bed."

"A discussion is all it's going to be," Tara replied standing up and offering her hand to him, helping him out of the chair.

"A discussion is a very good place to start, as long as it is accompanied with a kiss or two."

"We'll have to see about the kissing part," she replied squeezing his hand as she led him towards the door, turning the light out.

They climbed the stairs together and entered Ben's room, Tara only releasing Bobby's hand so that he could lay him down in his crib.

Tara kissed her fingers and placed them on the baby's head, "Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Bobby added, before pulling Tara into his arms and gently lowering his head to hers and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

When their kiss ended, "I thought we were going to talk about the kissing," she teased, her cheeks flushed with red and her eyes sparkling.

"I couldn't resist," Bobby replied, his hands gently massaging her back, "Now I suggest we go to bed and continue our discussion."

She nodded, "We don't want to upset the baby with our talk, do we."

"Certainly not," he replied, gently grabbing her hands with his, pulling her towards their room.


	18. Chapter 18

Tara woke up, snuggled against Bobby, his arms protectively holding her to him; she smiled, and gently tried to snuggle closer to him.

Her smile grew as she remembered earlier that morning when they had returned to their room, there hadn't been much talking between kissing, but falling asleep in his arms had been wonderful. She still couldn't really believe that Bobby Manning had told her he had fallen in love with her; she almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She felt Bobby shift his arms, one of his hands moving to play with her hair, she moved her head so she could look at him, "Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning," he replied, his smile exposing his dimples.

"We still need to talk you know," she began, shifting so that she was resting on his chest her face only a few inches from his.

"I know, but I think much clearer when I've had my morning kiss," he replied a glint sparkling in his eyes.

"Well, we can't have your brain clouded at this time in the morning, can we?" She replied, moving her body up his chest so that her lips were almost touching his.

Bobby tilted his head forward and gently captured her lips in a gentle kiss, his hands caressing her back through her pyjamas.

Tara shifted slightly in his arms so that she could gain better access to his lips, enjoying the sensation of his hands caressing her back.

He gently probed her lips with his tongue, waiting for her to open them to give him fuller access to her mouth. She responded by moving her head slightly and then gently opening her lips, their tongues met and began to dance an exquisite dance. Her hands began to explore his chest, moving and caressing his skin.

They were completely enthralled and lost in the other, enjoying the sensations that were coursing through their bodies; they didn't hear the approach of little footsteps on the landing, or the door to their bedroom slowly opening. The first they knew of Maddie's arrival was the sudden, "Yuk!" she exclaimed from the doorway.

Bobby and Tara leapt apart, their faces tinged with red a combination of the heat of their kiss and embarrassment at being caught by a four year old.

Maddie stood in the doorway, tapping her foot and a scowl plastered on her face.

"Morning, sweetie," Tara began.

"Yuk, kissing! Mommy and daddy did that all the time!" Maddie retorted, her scowl turning into a sulky face.

Bobby laughed, "I take it you're not a fan of kissing?"

"Goodnight kisses are fine," Maddie stated, "But that's mommy or daddy giving you a goodnight kiss, girls kissing boys is YUK!" she replied emphasising the last word.

"You may think that now, sweetie but I'd say in ten years time that's not what you're going to think," Tara replied, moving out of Bobby's embrace.

"I'm never going to kiss a boy!" Maddie retorted leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Bobby giggled, "I guess we were well and truly caught in the act."

"At least it was just a kiss it could have been so much worse," Tara replied, dipping her head from his view with embarrassment.

"It's a wonder the world isn't filled with only children, because parents certainly take their lives into their hands attempting anything other than kissing," Bobby replied shaking his head.

"I guess that's where door locks come into the equation."

"Have I told you today Tara Williams how much I like the way your brain works?"

"Nope."

"Well, I do think your brain is wonderful as are your eyes and your lips," he replied leaning forward and pulling her back into his embrace. "I'm guessing she won't be back for a few minutes, that gives us some extra time to practise our kissing technique." He silenced any potential objection from Tara with his lips.

* * *

><p>Tara entered the kitchen freshly showered with Ben in her arms, Maddie was sitting at the kitchen table pushing her spoon around her bowl of cereal. Bobby was standing at the range humming to himself.<p>

"Hmm, something smells good," Tara announced as she sat on a chair and cradled Ben in her arms.

"I thought I'd treat my two favourite girls to my special scrambled eggs," Bobby replied looking over his shoulder briefly.

"Don't like scrambled eggs," Maddie replied sulkily from the table.

"Well you've never tried my scrambled eggs you might like them if you give them a chance," he replied lowering two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Eat your cereal quickly, sweetie, then you can try a little bit of Bobby's scrambled eggs." Tara attempted to cajole the child.

"I like soggy cereal," Maddie replied petulantly her spoon swirling through the bowl making the Cherios dance.

"Well you have a choice, you either try a little of Bobby's scrambled egg or you spend the morning in your bedroom," Tara replied her tone authoritative.

Maddie met Tara's gaze, "That's fine with me!" She exclaimed climbing off her chair and stomping up the stairs.

"I guess that was our first display of temper from our four year old," Bobby said as he served the scrambled eggs onto the toast and then carried the plates to the table.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

"Nope, sounded perfectly good parenting to me. You gave her a choice, she made it. Now we've got the morning to talk."

Tara placed Ben in his carrier and set it on the floor. She then tasted some of her scrambled eggs, "Hmm these are delicious, Bobby, thank you."

"Well, you're tasting one of the few dishes that I can actually cook," he admitted shyly.

"As the saying goes, it's quality not quantity."

"That's just another reason why I love you."

She blushed.

"You always have a way of making everything seem right in the world."

Tara pushed her scrambled eggs around her plate, "Do you think we're moving a little fast?" she asked nervously.

"Why, do you?"

"It's just that we've gone from being friends, good friends, to jumping the dating part and heading straight into the love and family part. It's as if we've missed several steps along the way. I just don't want this assignment to finish and for us to decide we made a mistake, because I don't think I could live with that." She placed her fork down, unable to finish the remaining eggs.

Bobby reached across the table and gently took her hand in his, his thumb gently moving in small circles on the side of her hand. "Tara, I've been thinking about you and me for a while, well actually since we went to see Mojogogo together."

Tara looked up from the table, "But after Mojogogo you told me that our kiss made you realise how much you loved Darcy. I accepted that then and realised that whatever I felt for you would never be reciprocated because if when we kissed you thought of Darcy I didn't have a hope, so I resigned myself to friendship."

Bobby dropped his head, "I'm sorry, Tara. I… When we kissed I panicked, you awakened something in me that I didn't know was there. I thought I was betraying Darcy and out of some sort of loyalty I thought I was still in love with her. After she left I realised that it was the best decision I ever made not following her, because I realised that I was falling for someone else, unfortunately she was happily dating another man, so I resigned myself to being her friend, because she always seemed to date men who appeared to be intelligent and I didn't think she could ever see me as anything more than a friend."

Tara reached over and covered his hand with hers, "Stanley and I broke up soon after that kiss, because I realised he wasn't who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I never thought you could see me as anything other than your little sister, which is why I got so grumpy last night when you wanted to protect me, because I was fed up with you and the other guys at work wanting to protect me, because I can handle myself, you know?"

"I know, but when you love someone you want to keep them safe and I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark at any time."

"In a way I'm honoured that you care for me so much to want to protect me, but our job makes it difficult. You don't know how many times I've sat in the surveillance van and watched you go into a situation, petrified that you're not coming back. Sue and I were in tears the time Danny set you up in that building with the bomb, I thought you were dead. I honestly thought I'd heard my world blow up, but eventually hearing your call sign made my heart soar. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you but it goes with the job, I just sit and pray that you come back safely, but I still have to carry on with my job."

"I hadn't thought of it like that, I guess it must be harder sitting and waiting rather than being involved. Being here with you made me realise something though," he paused.

"What?" Tara prompted.

"That I want to be with you and not just for the short term, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and hopefully that will be for a very long time. One day I want to have children with you, grow old with you. I want to love you."

Tears flowed freely from Tara's eyes and down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, love," Bobby said getting up from his chair and walking to her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm not sad, Bobby. It's just that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. You're a wonderful man, Bobby, and there's nothing more than I want than to spend my life with you, have children with you and love you."

He leant forward and kissed her cheeks, kissing her tear tracks away, he pulled back, "Why don't we take it slow and go out on a date tonight?"

"Aren't you forgetting two little people we're responsible for?"

"I was thinking about asking Auntie Sue and Uncle Jack to babysit, I get the feeling they're going to need the practise."

Tara inhaled deeply, "Sue isn't pregnant, is she?"

Bobby laughed, "Nope, but Sparky does have an important question he wants to ask her."

Tara squealed and jumped off her chair in excitement, toppling Bobby backwards. Realising what she'd done she leant over and offered Bobby her hand, he readily took it and instead of using it to pull himself up he offset her balance, pulling her towards him, capturing her lips with his own in a slow and tender kiss.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"That would be lovely, what time will you pick me up, or would you like me to meet you at the restaurant?" she teased, playing with his hair.

"I'll pick you up from your bedroom promptly at seven thirty, once you've put our favourite young lady to bed."

Tara looked intensely at him for a moment.

"What?"

"What will happen to Ben and Maddie after this is over? If we can't find any relatives they'll go into care."

"I wouldn't let that happen, love. I guess we could look into fostering and adoption."

"You wouldn't mind adopting them?"

"No, because they trust us and I want to be there for them and I'm falling in love with them too."

Tara smiled, "Do you really think we could adopt them?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to try. They need people who'll love them and care for them and I think we're doing a pretty good job, don't you?"

"One of the constraints to adoption might be that we have to get married."

"I know I want to marry you, and I know we're not rushing anything, but I'd marry you tomorrow, irrelevant of adopting children, I just want to be with you."

"Tomorrow?"

"If you'd have me, but I'm thinking we ought to go on at least one date, maybe two before we book the church. Maybe after the assignment we can start planning, because Maddie would make a lovely bridesmaid."

"And Ben would make a lovely page boy. But you haven't actually asked me anything yet."

"That's quite right; you're very observant Ms Williams. You'll just have to wait and see, because I will ask you when the time is right."

"I can't wait," she replied catching his lips in a quick kiss. "I'm glad we talked, because if we hadn't been assigned this case we might have spent the rest of our lives dancing around each other."

"I'm hoping that one of us would have come to our senses before too long, because I know I wouldn't have stood taking you out for lunch every day for much longer without saying something."

"Well it seems that fate has taken us by the hand and gotten us to express our feelings sooner than either of us expected." She smiled, "Now I could spend the rest of the day on the floor with you in your arms, but I promised to search into Jessica and Thomas' background, because we owe it to our sulky young lady upstairs."

"I don't want to let you go, you do know that," he teased. "But you have your priorities right. Whilst you search I'll go and see if I can persuade our young lady to speak to me, I might even try for an apology."

"I wouldn't hold your breath, and you're not to let her out of her room, because if we give in on our side of the punishment, she'll walk all over us. We've got to have a united front."

"I think I can manage that!"

Tara pulled herself reluctantly from Bobby's arms and stood up, holding her hand out to him and helping him to his feet. She blew a kiss over her shoulder as she went into the living room to work on her laptop.


	19. Chapter 19

His searches had revealed nothing; the Whitegate's children had disappeared. He sat and thought about his next course of action, his fingers resting against his temples.

He thought about the day in the park, the chain of events that had unfurled, a smile played across his lips as he remembered the stunned look of surprise on their faces that had turned into fear as he pulled out his gun, silencing them forever.

He then recalled the couple who had found her; they were obviously police officers because they had checked the wood and found them. Once again he admonished himself for missing her, she must have been hiding, and did she see him? Could she identify him? He couldn't risk it.

The police and F.B.I had arrived. Something struck him as odd, why would the F.B.I turn up if it was just a simple murder in a park.

That's it! He stood up from his chair and began to pace nervously backwards and forwards in front of his desk. The couple were F.B.I. agents! They had obviously taken the children into their custody; they would be keeping them somewhere.

Could his sources find out where? He asked himself silently, running the name of his sources through his head.

He closed his eyes scanning his memory for the image of the scene, the yellow tape, and the people who were there. He remembered something at the time he'd considered odd but hadn't thought much about it, there was a woman with a golden retriever. Her coat had F.B.I on the back, so she must be an agent, with a very recognisable accessory. There couldn't be many agents at the Hoover building with a dog, could there?

Maybe if he identified her, then she would lead him to the children.

He went to the closet and chose an outfit; he changed quickly losing his smart suit and replacing it with a street vendor's outfit. He knew just the place to set up, which would give him perfect vision of the Hoover building and its underground car park. If he identified her and her car she would be easy to follow and hopefully she'd lead him to them.

He plucked a dark wig from a mannequin and placed it over his own salt and pepper coloured hair, he straightened it using a mirror and attached a thin moustache above his top lip. No one would ever notice him in the crowd, he thought as he finished his look with brown contact lenses.

He picked up a bag and made sure his gun was inside; he tossed the bag over his shoulder and left the apartment.

His reputation would not be soiled by one small girl, he would succeed because if he didn't he would surely be suffering the consequences.

* * *

><p>Bobby knocked on the door and waited for a minute, but he was greeted only with silence. He knocked again and waited; again nothing. He was not going to be ignored a third time, so instead of knocking he opened the door.<p>

Maddie was sitting on the floor one of her Barbie dolls in her hand, she was talking on behalf of the doll, "Princess Maddie, kissing is a bad thing. I promise you that I Princess Barbie will not be kissing any princes, boys or frogs!"

Bobby giggled, Maddie realising she wasn't alone turned to face him, her bottom lip turned over and her eyes glaring at him with frustration.

"You were listening to my conversation!" she exclaimed, "That's very rude!"

"Well I knocked on your door twice and you ignored me," Bobby countered, finding a frustrated Maddie very amusing.

"I didn't hear you," she replied sulkily, dropping Barbie on the floor. "I'm not going to say sorry."

"Well if you don't say sorry, you're going to be spending a very long morning in your room with your dolls. I was thinking we could perhaps play in the yard, the weather's nice and we could have a picnic lunch, but I'm going to need help with the sandwiches, because Tara's busy working."

Maddie looked at him, contemplating what he'd said, "You have to say sorry too," she demanded her tone a little softer.

"Why do I have to apologise?" He asked confused.

"Because you sent me to my room!"

"Well if I remember the conversation correctly with Tara you had a choice, you could try my scrambled eggs, which were very nice, or you could go to your room. You chose to go to your room, your choice, therefore no apology. However, you were rude to me and Tara, so you need to say sorry to me and to Tara."

"But you're not my mommy and daddy!"

Bobby softened walking towards her and sitting beside her on the floor, "No sweetheart, we're not, but we love you and we are trying to look after you because your mum and dad would want us to."

"I miss mommy," Maddie began leaning into Bobby, welcoming his arms as they hugged her.

"I know sweetheart, but can you remember something?"

Maddie pulled back in his arms and looked at him, she nodded.

"Well, your mommy and daddy have gone to a very special place called heaven and they're angels now. Do you know what angels are?"

Maddie nodded.

"Well angels are very special because they look after you and watch you and your mommy and daddy will always be with you in here," he pointed to her heart. "They're never going to let anyone hurt you and neither will Tara or I."

"Can they see me now?" she asked quietly looking around the room.

"Yes, sweetheart, they will always be watching over you and they chose Tara and I to find you in the park that day."

Maddie stood and flung her arms around Bobby's neck, "I'm sorry, Bobby. I promise to try your eggs next time."

At first Bobby didn't know quite how to respond, and then he reciprocated the hug, "Thank you for the apology. Now shall we go and find Tara and then you and I can make lunch."

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"If mommy and daddy picked you and Tara to look after me and Ben, do you think they'll mind if I call you daddy and Tara mommy?"

Bobby's heart swelled with pride and love for the amazing child that stood in front of him. "If that's what you want I'm sure your mommy and daddy would be happy, Maddie."

"Thank you, Daddy," Maddie replied hugging him again.


	20. Chapter 20

Tara rechecked the information for the third time. She stood up and placed her laptop on the table and began to pace, her mind whirring with the information that she'd stumbled upon. She wasn't quite sure how it affected the situation, but she knew it was important.

She jumped as she felt someone barrel into her, grabbing her around her legs, her train of thought disrupted. She looked down and her eyes met Maddie's, she glanced at the door and saw Bobby standing, watching them.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Maddie said quietly, her hands still grasping Tara's legs.

Tara looked at the little girl, not quite sure what to make of her.

"I'm sorry for being rude."

"That's okay sweetheart, thank you for apologising," Tara replied, brushing a strand of Maddie's hair out of her eyes.

"Daddy said I could help him make sandwiches for lunch and then we could have a picnic in the yard," she enthused beginning to bounce up and down.

Tara looked at Bobby, and he smiled walking towards them, "Maddie decided that as we're now looking after her and Ben that she would call us mommy and daddy," he clarified.

"Wow!" Tara replied bending down and picking up Maddie, twirling her gently. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome. I'm going to tell Ben all about it," Maddie replied dancing back up the stairs to Ben's bedroom.

"Well that must have been one conversation you had with her, it must be the accent," Tara teased.

"She just needed to talk; I told her that her mommy and daddy would always be watching her, like angels. She's an amazing child." He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Did your heart melt when she called you mommy?"

Tara nodded, a tear escaping from her eye and running down her cheek. "Yes, she's certainly is an amazing child and I didn't realise how much I would care for her and Ben."

"I know. I can't imagine not having her around. It's been a busy few days."

He noticed Tara's eyes cloud, her mind wandering somewhere, "Are you okay?" He asked, stroking his finger along her cheek.

"I think I found something," she replied pulling out of his arms and leading him to her computer.

* * *

><p>Bobby was as confused as Tara about her discovery, he looked at the data again, "Are you sure this is right?" he asked.<p>

"I've checked the information three times, it states that Thomas Whitegate died aged three months in October 1974."

"Well if our Thomas Whitegate died in 1974, who's the man that took his identity and married Jessica?"

Tara shook her head, "A change in identity is never good, he was either in the witness protection program or he was working the other side of the law."

"Why didn't any of our usual checks turn this up?"

"Well according to all official sources Thomas Whitegate appears above board, but I did a little digging into some less official sources and noticed a blip in his National Security number, that little blip led me to the records office where I matched it to the baby who died in 1974. Somewhere along the line Thomas Whitegate took over the baby's identity, for what reason I can't determine. But it certainly adds a new twist to the case, doesn't it?"

"I'd say."

"I'm going to call Jack and see what he thinks."

"That's a good idea, I'll go and get Maddie and we'll make a start on lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Tara replied pulling her cell phone out of her purse.

Tara finished her conversation with Jack and then went into the kitchen, the sounds of giggles and laughter made her smile.

Maddie was standing on a chair, next to Bobby at the counter; she was happily placing lettuce into the sandwiches.

"Now, Maddie would you like ham in your sandwich?" Bobby asked, taking a piece of sliced ham from a packet.

Maddie turned her head to look at him, "Yes please. Would you like lettuce in yours?" she replied waving a piece of lettuce in the air.

Tara giggled, "Can I join in the fun please?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Yes, Mommy," Maddie declared, dropping her piece of lettuce onto the bread.

* * *

><p>Tara found a blanket and laid it on the grass in the yard, Bobby brought out plates and the sandwiches and Maddie carried out the plastic cups for the orange juice. Tara popped back into the house to collect Ben and the juice.<p>

They laughed and giggled as they ate their sandwiches in the yard, enjoying the warmth of the midday sunshine.

After finishing her sandwich, Maddie ran into the house and collected a ball and began to play with it in the yard.

"What did Jack say?" Bobby asked, playing with Tara's hair as she leant against him.

"He and Sue are going to check to make sure my information is right," he raised his eyebrows at her statement, "he's sure I'm right, he just wants to make sure," she added. "He also said he and Sue would love to look after the children tonight, they're coming early at half six and they're bringing Maddie a treat of pizza and ice-cream. Although I think they're bringing the ice-cream to placate Levi, in case Maddie dresses him up again."

Bobby laughed as the image of Levi in a tutu entered his mind. "Half six, eh? That gives you and me an hour extra of us time," Bobby replied, moving his hand up and down her neck.

"Yes, half six. I was thinking that after dinner we could catch a movie, there's one I want to see at the theatre, and you owe me my choice of movies after last night."

"How could I forget! A movie sounds great, you and me the back seats of the theatre, darkness and surround sound, what more could I ask for!" He teased gently kissing her ear.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Maddie from the other end of the yard, "Come and play ball with me, please."

"Okay, Maddie," he turned to Tara, "We can continue our time later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he replied capturing her lips briefly with his.

"Yuk!" Maddie exclaimed from the other end of the yard.

Bobby and Tara laughed, as Bobby got up and began to chase Maddie around the yard, her squeals breaking the peaceful afternoon.

* * *

><p>Tara looked at her reflection in the mirror; she smiled as she just tweaked her hair. "I think that'll do," she said to herself.<p>

A knock on the bedroom door made her jump, she walked over to the door and opened it, Bobby stood, waiting on the other side, dressed in a shirt and jacket, a smile lighting his face and exposing his dimples.

"Wow!" he exclaimed looking at her appreciatively, "You look gorgeous, Ms Williams."

She smiled; enjoying the attention he was paying her, "You look good too."

He held out his arm, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just need to kiss Ben and Maddie goodnight."

"They're both downstairs with their adoring Aunt and Uncle and a cowering Levi who is currently hiding behind the couch."

Tara laughed, "Poor thing, perhaps we should offer to take him with us."

"I'm sure Levi would jump at the chance, but I don't want a third wheel on our date, even if he is a golden retriever."

She followed him down the stairs and into the living room, they both burst into laughter at the sight of Jack crawling around the living room floor on all fours with Maddie sitting on his back shouting, "faster horsie, faster!"

"If only I'd got my camera, mate, that would be a picture worthy of making its way onto my desk at work!" Bobby teased.

Jack cringed and Sue laughed.

Maddie jumped off Jack and hurried to Tara, "Mommy, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie," Tara bent down and stood in front of Maddie, "Now you be good for Auntie Sue and Uncle Jack and Levi. And when they tell you it's time to go to bed, it's time to go to bed. Do you understand?"

Maddie nodded, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," Tara replied, kissing the little girl on her forehead, "Now you'd better give Daddy a hug and then go and eat your pizza before it gets cold."

Maddie flung her arms around Bobby then dashed off into the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

All of the adults giggled, and Levi popped his head around the edge of the couch certain he'd heard the magic word of pizza.

"Now, Maddie goes to bed at seven thirty, although as a special treat she can stay up until eight. Ben will need a bottle at around ten, his bottles are in the fridge, you heat it for two minutes and test it on your wrist. If you need us we both have our cell phones and all of the instructions are by the microwave if you need them." Tara explained.

"Tara, love, they're going to be fine," Bobby said placing her jacket on her shoulders. "Sparky, we'll be back around half ten, eleven at the latest and if Levi needs an escape route there's a lovely yard out back! Have fun!"

"I'm sure we will," Jack replied. "Now have fun and we'll see you later." Following them to the doorway.

"Please can I have some pizza," Maddie called from the kitchen.

"I think our young princess is hungry, now scoot so I can spend the evening with Sue." Jack replied, virtually pushing them through the door.

Bobby held Tara's elbow as they walked towards his car, "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

Neither of them noticed the man walking his dog, staring at them as he passed.


	21. Chapter 21

Maddie had finished her piece of pizza and was eagerly awaiting her ice-cream dessert.

Sue was scooping ice-cream into the bowls and Levi was sitting by the doorway waiting to see if he was going to be able to sneak any ice-cream.

Maddie noticed Levi and beckoned for him to come to the table; she smiled when he walked towards her and sat underneath the table.

"Do you like ice-cream?" she asked the dog.

Levi nudged her hand in answer.

"If you sit there, I'll share mine with you," Maddie replied stroking Levi's muzzle with her hand.

"Okay, Maddie, here's your ice-cream. Would you like sprinkles?" Sue asked, placing the bowl of ice-cream in front of her.

"No thank you," Maddie replied scooping out some ice-cream and putting it into her mouth. "Mmmm, delicious."

Sue turned back towards the counter and didn't notice Maddie's next scoop of ice-cream falling to the floor where Levi eagerly licked it up.

When Sue turned back, Maddie was eating her last spoonful of ice-cream. "Finished already, you must have been very hungry."

"I was, Auntie Sue, it was lovely. Can Levi and I play now?"

Levi groaned from under the table, she thinks I'm her doll, he thought to himself, especially after she fed me. I knew my stomach would get me into trouble, he let another groan escape from his lips.

"Sure, but you've got to be in bed by eight, I'll come up and get you ready in a little while, okay? If you need anything just shout, Uncle Jack will hear you."

"Okay, Auntie Sue," Maddie replied leaning under the table, "Come on Levi you've got to be my fairy godmother!"

Maddie jumped down from the chair and waited for Levi to follow her, Sue watched as reluctantly Levi climbed out from under the table and followed the little girl, he looked pitifully at Sue as he passed her.

"Well it serves you right for eating Maddie's ice-cream, doesn't it?" she told him, as he walked passed her.

Sue took the empty bowl and rinsed it in the sink and then placed it in the dishwasher. She looked out of the window into the dark yard, smiling at the thought of how perfect Bobby and Tara looked as they left that evening for their date. She jumped as she felt hands touching her waist, turning her round, her eyes meeting Jack's.

"I guess Maddie's finished her ice-cream, then?" Jack asked caressing Sue's back through her jumper.

"She had a little help with her ice-cream," She replied, touching her fingers along Jack's neck.

"Levi?"

Sue nodded, "He's now paying penance, and I think a fairy godmother outfit is beckoning him upstairs.

Jack laughed and then leant forward gently brushing his lips over hers, when their lips parted he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Sue looked at Jack appreciating how lucky she was to have met someone as great as Jack. His next actions surprised her, he suddenly knelt on one knee, rummaging in his pocket.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Sue," he began opening a small black velvet box and holding it towards her.

She gasped, a look of surprise and joy crossing her face.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his brown eyes shining.

Unable to speak, Sue nodded her head vigorously, tears forming in her eyes.

Jack stood up and took the diamond ring from its box and took Sue's left hand, gently pushing the ring onto her ring finger. "Thank you for loving me."

Sue brushed a tear from her eye, "Thank you for loving me."

Jack leant forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that deepened with passion and love, they became completely lost in the other, oblivious to the footsteps on the stairs, until a distinct shout of "Yuk!" interrupted Jack.

Jack pulled back, turning over his shoulder to meet the disgusted look of Maddie.

"What?" Sue asked behind him.

Jack turned to face Sue, "I don't think Maddie likes kissing."

Sue smiled at the expression on Maddie's face, "I think you're right."

Maddie was not impressed at the smiles on Jack and Sue's faces, "Why does everybody want to kiss today!" she exclaimed before returning to her room.

"Obviously we're not the only ones who've been practising our kissing techniques," Jack replied, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I guess not," Sue replied, glancing at the ring on her finger.


	22. Chapter 22

Bobby pulled back the chair allowing Tara to sit down before gently helping her to push her chair under the table; he then sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Tara smiled at the gesture, Bobby was certainly a gentleman and here she was in a wonderful restaurant on a date with Bobby, she didn't think her life could get any better.

A waiter approached them, handing them both a menu and took their drink order.

Tara looked over the menu, and then looked at Bobby, "I wonder how Sue and Jack are managing with Maddie?"

"I think the question is more like how Levi is dealing with Maddie," he replied a grin on his face. "They'll only have a problem with Maddie if she catches them kissing."

Tara laughed, "Poor Levi, he doesn't know what he's let himself in for."

* * *

><p>Dinner had been perfect and Bobby placed his arm around her as they walked along the street towards the theatre, she then slid her arm around his waist and enjoying the other's company.<p>

"What are we seeing tonight at the theatre?" Bobby asked, glancing down at her.

"It's one of my favourite movies and I've never seen it at the theatre before, so I thought we could see it together, it's a perfect first date movie."

"I'm intrigued; I'm guessing it's not an action movie."

"No action, but it has a bit of everything else. Here we are," she replied as the reached the theatre, walking into the foyer Bobby noticed stood with Tara in a small queue of people waiting to purchase tickets.

When Tara reached the kiosk she leant forward, "Two tickets for the Sound of Music, please."

Bobby chuckled, that wasn't anywhere near the top of his list of possible movie choices.

Tara paid for the tickets and took them from the lady's hand, "Thank you."

"The Sound of Music, huh?" Bobby asked, taking Tara's hand.

"Yes, one of my favourites, my sister and I used to watch it at home when we were ill, we used to sing all of the songs," she replied bouncing slightly. "You don't mind watching it do you, it's a special showing because the movie is forty years old."

"Well, it's one movie I've never seen before, heard about it but never took the time to watch it."

"You're going to love it, I know."

"I'm going to love it because I'm with you," he replied genuinely, capturing her lips briefly in a chaste kiss.

When their kiss ended, Tara smiled at him a teasing glint in her eye, "They're going in, if we're quick we can sit on the back row!"

"We'd better hurry then," he replied, grasping her hand and leading her into the theatre.

* * *

><p>Bobby enjoyed the feeling of Tara snuggled against him on the double seat they shared on the back row of the movie theatre, his face breaking into a smile every time she joined in with the songs in the movie. He pulled her closer as the von Trapp family hid in the cellar of the abbey, feeling her tense as she watched the soldiers chase them.<p>

When the movie finished, he reluctantly removed his hand from her shoulders and offered his hand to her as he stood up. She grasped it and held it firmly as they made their way out of the theatre.

"Well, what did you think?" Tara asked, snuggling back under his arm as they left the theatre.

"I can see why you like it and it's a good movie, it just wouldn't make it to my top ten, that's all."

"I don't think my top ten and your top ten will ever match, but at least we can appreciate the other's taste as long as you promise that the next time you want us to watch a scary movie just make sure you've got your chest ready for me to bury my head in."

"Consider it done," he replied kissing the top of her head, "Now let's go get the car and go home to see if Jack and Sue have survived."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day.<em>

He had stood outside the Hoover building watching people come and go when he saw the agent he had been looking for; she had left the building with her dog and a man who he also recognised from the park. He took photographs of them with his camera and then returned to his observations.

Two hours later he saw the woman leaving in a red car, the man with her. He memorised the licence plate as they drove past.

He dumped his vending cart in an alley way and returned to his apartment.

* * *

><p>He sat at his computer and entered the licence plate into his database, he waited for a few moments and the information he needed popped up onto the screen.<p>

Sue Thomas, he read, it listed her address.

He was getting closer to his quarry, he could taste it.

He quickly changed his clothes, choosing a business suit from his closet. He'd fit in nicely with the people returning home from work, he'd position his car close by, eventually she would lead him to them.

He picked up his bag and quickly left the apartment, stopping by a fast food restaurant and grabbing a burger to eat on the way.

* * *

><p>He found a perfect location to watch the entrance of her building; he sat on a bench reading the evening newspaper.<p>

At a little after six the male agent appeared and entered the building. He folded his newspaper, they were going somewhere.

He moved to his car, slowly unlocking it, he glanced at his watch, ten minutes past six. He saw them leaving, they had the dog with them, they walked towards a dark car, he opened the door for her, how gallant the observer noticed.

He climbed into his car and started the engine ready to follow them. He pulled out into the traffic and kept three cars between him and their car. They travelled out towards the suburbs and pulled up at a town house. He parked his car down the street and sat in it for a moment.

If the agents were there with the children there would be a surveillance team watching them. He'd have to melt into the surroundings to watch for a while. In his rear view mirror he noticed a mail box down the street, just down from the house the agent's had entered. He'd walk towards them when they left and mail the letter, they'd never suspect anything.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the door opened and he got out of his car an envelope in his hand, he walked slowly towards the mailbox, glancing casually at the doorway. The two people leaving were the two who'd found the girl in the park, if they were leaving the house and the other two agents were staying there must be children inside. The only question was were they the agent's children, or his quarries?<p>

He pushed the letter into the mailbox and returned to his car. He'd have to find a way of observing inside the house. He indicated and pulled out into the street parking in a parallel street.

He quickly pulled off his suit and replaced it with a black jumper he had on the rear seat. He also pulled a balaclava from his bag and pushed it up his sleeve; he might need it if he was discovered moving through the back yards.

Locking his car behind him, he walked casually up a drive belonging to one of the houses then crept into the darkness, climbing over the wall into their yard. He carefully looked around for any security lights and then crept under the bushes to the wall at the far end.

Carefully, he hoisted himself up and climbed over the wall, just one more yard to the right and he'd be in the right place.

He could see the blonde woman standing at the window preparing a bowl of ice-cream. He crept through the bushes and made his way to the dining room window, sat at the table finishing a slice of pizza was the child. She was smiling oblivious to the hassle she'd caused him.

He knew where she was and he knew who was caring for her, now all he had to do was come up with a plan. It could wait until tomorrow; he needed to leave before he was caught. He didn't want to upset any neighbours, because if they suspected anything they'd move the children.

He crept back into the darkness and back to his car.

* * *

><p>Bobby held Tara's hand as they walked up the pathway to their house, on the door step he stopped and turned her towards him, "I've had a fantastic time, would you go out with me again?" he asked nervously.<p>

Tara smiled, "Bobby, I've had a brilliant evening, of course I'll go out with you again. Do I get an end of date kiss?"

"Whatever my lady requests, although this might be an end of date kiss, I'm hoping that I'll get the opportunity for more kisses after we go inside."

"That depends," she replied coyly.

"On what?"

"On how good this kiss is," she replied standing on tiptoes to reach his lips, he captured hers and their tongues dancing and hands exploring each other.

Hot and red from their kiss when it ended, Bobby smiled at Tara, "Was that good enough?"

She blushed, her cheeks turning a crimson shade of red, "On a score of one to ten that was definitely nine and a half, there's room for improvement and I'm willing to help you learn how to score a perfect ten."

Bobby laughed, "Practise makes perfect."

"Exactly," she replied, turning towards the door to unlock it.

* * *

><p>They stepped into the living room to find Sue snuggled against Jack, his arm draped around her shoulder both asleep.<p>

Tara walked up to Sue and gently touched her shoulder, she opened her eyes.

"Did you have a good time?" Sue asked, pulling herself out of Jack's embrace.

Jack feeling Sue move woke up and smiled at Bobby and Tara.

"We had a wonderful time, how were the children?" Tara asked.

"They've been fine, Levi is asleep in Maddie's room, he's much happier now that he's lost his fairy godmother outfit, but I think he and Maddie are going to make lovely friends," Sue replied, brushing her hair with her fingers.

Tara noticed the glint of the ring on Sue's finger and squealed, bouncing up and down.

Bobby looked at Tara a confused look on his face, "What is it, love?" he asked.

"Look at Sue's finger," Tara replied pointing and bouncing at the same time.

Bobby glanced at Sue's hand and noticed the ring, "You asked her then, Sparky?"

Jack nodded, "And she had the decency to say yes."

Tara giggled, "We've got a wedding to plan," she replied enthusiastically leaning forward to look at Sue's ring. "It's beautiful."

"Congratulations, both of you," Bobby replied a smile on his face.

"Now all you have to do is propose to Tara and we can have a double wedding," Sue suggested.

Tara met Bobby's gaze, "I'm not quite sure we're ready for that step yet," Bobby replied, "I think we might see after we've had our second date."

Tara smiled, "There's no point rushing, I think we've had enough excitement for one week and we don't want to ruin your parade."

Sue stood up and yawned, "I guess it's time we went, I'll go and collect Levi."

Jack followed suit and stood up, collecting their coats from the hooks in the hall, "We'll check in with you tomorrow, hopefully we'll have more details on Thomas' background checks. Be careful, SOG are still with you, but our guy is an expert."

"Don't worry, Jack, we've got everything covered, you take care of Sue."

Sue came down the stairs with Levi following behind her, "Maddie's fast asleep and so is Ben. Thank you for a lovely evening, I've enjoyed babysitting."

"Thank you," Tara replied, "I guess you won't mind if we ask you again to babysit for us?"

"Any time," Jack replied, "because Sue and I had some great quality time together, although young Maddie isn't into kissing, is she?"

Bobby and Tara laughed, "Not at the moment, but give her a few years and I'm sure she'll change her mind," Bobby explained as he opened the door for his friends.

Tara snuggled against him as they waved goodbye to their friends, watching as their car disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go and practise on the couch shall we?" Bobby asked a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Practise what?" Tara asked innocently.

"I think I've got to learn how to improve by half a point and if I remember correctly you volunteered to show me how to improve my technique." He teased closing and locking the door and then pulled her into the living room.

The sounds of her laughter echoed in the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

Maddie woke up; she laid there for a moment trying to work out what was wrong. Then it hit her, a wave of nausea, she groaned, "Mommy," she called into the night.

Tara heard someone calling Mommy in her sleep, for a moment she was confused and then she remembered Maddie, carefully she pulled herself out of Bobby's embrace and pulled back the comforter before climbing out.

"Tara?" Bobby asked sleepily.

"Just going to check on Maddie, go back to sleep," she replied, heading for the door.

"Okay," he replied before rolling over on to his stomach.

Tara walked into Maddie's room and knelt down beside her bed, "Hey, sweetie, did you call?" she asked, stroking the child's forehead.

"My tummy hurts, Mommy," Maddie replied quietly.

"Oh, sweetie," Tara replied, noticing that Maddie's forehead was warm. "Shall I rub it better?"

Maddie nodded.

Tara climbed into bed with Maddie, pulling the child onto her lap, Maddie rested her head against Tara's shoulder and she gently rubbed the child's stomach in small circular movements.

For a few minutes Maddie seemed to relax, and then suddenly the child sat up, "Mommy I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay, sweetie," Tara replied scooping her up and heading towards the bathroom.

After Maddie had finished, Tara wiped her forehead with a towel and gave her a glass of water, "Sip this, sweetie"

Maddie accepted the glass and sipped the water when she had finished she handed the glass back to Tara, "My tummy still hurts, Mommy."

"I know, sweetie. Shall we get the rocking chair from Ben's room and then you can snuggle on my lap and I'll rock you to sleep. I'll get a bowl from downstairs and if you feel sick again we won't have to move to the bathroom, okay?"

Maddie nodded.

Tara scooped the child up and returned her to her bedroom, sitting her on the edge of the bed whilst she went to Ben's room, and collected the rocking chair. She placed the rocking chair next to Maddie's bed and quickly popped downstairs to collect the bowl, she also collected a blanket from the couch and returned quickly upstairs.

Maddie sat on the edge of the bed, rocking forwards and backwards, her face pale and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tara knelt before her, "It's going to be alright, sweetie, I'm going to stay here with you until you feel better, okay? Now I'm going to wrap the blanket around you and then we're going to sit in the rocking chair and I'll sing you a song."

Tara wrapped the blanket around the child and lifted her into her arms, she then sat in the rocking chair, Maddie curled on her lap and began to slowly rock backwards and forwards, singing lullabies to the child.

After a while Maddie began to fall asleep, "I love you, Mommy," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too," Tara replied, stroking Maddie's head.

Tara continued to rock, willing her eyes to stay open, eventually she lost the battle and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the window warming his face, sleepily he stretched his arm and felt for Tara, realising how empty the bed felt without her.<p>

He recalled the conversation he thought he'd had in the night, she'd gone to check on the children, but had she come back, he couldn't remember. Briefly a panic rushed through him, if something had happened he would have heard, wouldn't he? He asked himself as he climbed out of bed, padding to the door and into the hallway.

As he passed Ben's room, he noticed the baby was still fast asleep, his arm waving gently. He stopped, there was something missing from the room, it took him a few seconds before he realised it was the rocking chair.

Why would Tara move the rocking chair?

His question was answered as he entered Maddie's room, Maddie was wrapped in a blanket and curled up on Tara's lap, and both were fast asleep. He smiled, Tara looked beautiful cradling the child, in a way he didn't want to disturb her, but he needed to know everything was okay. He knelt beside her and gently stroked her cheek, quietly saying her name, "Tara, honey, you need to wake up."

She mumbled, "I'm sleeping."

"I know you are, but you need to wake up," he replied, stroking her cheek a little firmer.

Responding to his touch she opened her eyes, "Bobby," she said a smile crossing her lips.

"Good morning," he replied briefly kissing her, "Why are you and Maddie asleep in the rocking chair?"

"Maddie was sick; I think she might have eaten too much ice-cream last night. I stayed up with her, she's been sick again and asleep in between." Tara explained, reaching out and playing with his hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought at least one of us could get a good night's sleep."

"But I want to be there for you," he replied quietly.

"I know you're here for me and if it had been serious I would have woken you in a heartbeat, but Maddie was just feeling sick and she wanted my company for a while. I promise the next time either she or Ben is sick you can take on the responsibility."

"Why don't you go back to bed for a while and I'll take care of Ben's breakfast and we'll put Maddie back to bed and let her sleep? I'll tend to her if she needs anything."

Tara smiled, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could ask the same question," he replied, standing and gently lifting Maddie from Tara's lap and carrying to her bed. Maddie stirred slightly in her sleep as Bobby pulled her comforter over her, he gently felt the child's forehead. "She's a little warm."

"We'll see how she goes; if she doesn't perk up we'll take her to the doctor." Tara replied stretching as she got out of the chair. "Thank you," she said as she gently kissed Bobby before returning to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Tara checked in on Maddie, who was still fast asleep, before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where she found Bobby talking to Ben as he fed him his bottle.<p>

"Morning, sleepy head," he said as he took the empty bottle out of Ben's mouth and began to wind him.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in, did Maddie wake again?" She replied going to the counter and filling a cup with coffee.  
>"Nope, I've checked on her several times and she just wants to sleep."<p>

"Well I guess we let her sleep for a little longer and then I'm going to see if she'll drink some water. If she's not better do you think we ought to take her to a Doctor?"

Bobby thought for a moment, "Well, I guess Ben and I could check out the local pharmacist and see what he says, she's only been sick twice and she hasn't got any other symptoms apart from a slight temperature."

"No she hasn't got anything else and she's tired because she didn't get much sleep last night, it could just be the ice-cream and excitement."

"Or just a general childhood virus. Now what would you like for breakfast?" He asked handing her Ben as he stood.

"Cereal will be fine, I'm not that hungry," she replied, smiling at the baby and waiting for a response.


	24. Chapter 24

Breakfast finished, Tara filled a glass with water and took it upstairs to Maddie, and she quietly walked up to her bed and knelt beside it, setting the glass on the floor next to her. She reached out and touched Maddie's forehead, it was still quite warm to the touch, "Maddie, sweetheart I need you to wake up and have a drink of water."

Maddie responded to her touch and opened her eyes, "Mommy."

"Yes, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"My tummy still hurts and my head hurts too."

"I've brought you some water to drink and then I will read you a story and then you can go back to sleep if you like."

"Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

"Of course I will, now will you drink some water for me?"

"Yes."

Tara helped Maddie to sit up and then held the glass as she took sips of water. "Don't drink too much; little sips will help make your tummy better. Would you like a story?"

Maddie nodded and moved over in the bed so Tara could snuggle next to her. Tara had chosen a book from the small collection they had bought the other day, she opened it to the first page, "Brown bear, brown bear what do you see?" she began.

By the time Tara had reached the end of the story, Maddie was asleep. Tara gently removed herself and pulled the comforter back over her. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and headed downstairs to the living room.

"How is she?" Bobby asked from the floor where he was dangling a rattling toy over Ben who was laying on the floor his arms desperately reaching for the toy.

"She's had a little water to drink, she says her tummy still feels funny and she's gone back to sleep. I'm worried that we're not doing the right thing."

Bobby stood and walked over to Tara, pulling into a hug, hoping that it would offer her some comfort. "Why don't Ben and I go and see the local pharmacist and ask his opinion on whether Maddie needs to visit a doctor or whether he has any suggestions about what to give her."

Tara looked up and met Bobby's eyes, "Okay, I'll stay with Maddie and make sure she's okay."

Bobby kissed Tara's forehead, "I'll grab my keys, and get Ben and go. Remember to set the security code and if you need me call my cell. If you need anything there is an SOG team outside, they'll respond to the alarm, so if you need anything set the alarm off. I'll know if the alarm goes off because I'll get a message to my cell and so will Jack."

"I know, Bobby. I'll make sure that I have my gun and cell phone with me, I'm not taking any chances with Maddie or myself." She smiled, "Thank you for realising I can protect myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you know that don't you?"

"Yes. Now let's get Ben ready."

Five minutes later Ben was in his carrier and Bobby was ready to go, kissing Tara before he left, "We'll be back soon."

"I'm counting on it," She replied closing the door, knowing Bobby would be waiting for the sound of the key turning and the bleep of the security alarm.

When she was sure everything was secure, she went upstairs to sit with Maddie.

* * *

><p>He stood with his lawn mower on the other side of the street; he could see the house perfectly. The old lady whose grass he was mowing couldn't believe her luck when he'd offered to mow it for free because he wanted to establish a customer base in the area.<p>

He'd unloaded the back of the truck he'd hired that morning and began to work on her lawn. After he had finished mowing half of it he noticed the male agent leaving the house with the baby, he watched as he strapped the baby carrier into the back seat of the car and then climbed into the driver's side. The car pulled out and headed off down the street.

He couldn't believe his luck; it would be now or never. He quickly placed the lawn mower in the back of the truck, jumping in the truck himself he pulled away, leaving an old lady shouting from her doorway, waving her fist in the air. He didn't pay any attention to the lady in his rear view mirror, he was already formulating a plan, he was going to get into the house and eliminate his quarry.

* * *

><p>Maddie slept quietly and Tara sat in the rocking chair just watching the child sleep, she couldn't help but worry that maybe she and Bobby had missed something as neither of them were experts on child rearing, until three days ago neither of them had spent more than a couple of hours with any children.<p>

She checked her watch, Bobby had been gone about fifteen minutes, he'd be home in about half an hour, she thought, picking up one of Maddie's books and began to read to herself quietly.

* * *

><p>He parked his truck in the same street he'd used the previous evening, he checked the houses briefly before choosing one that appeared to be empty. He got out of his car and took his lawnmower from the back and sauntered up the drive of the house he'd selected. He walked to the gate at the side of the house and tried the lock, it opened easily, and he carried the lawnmower into the back yard and casually checked through the windows, there was no sign of life.<p>

He left the yard and went back to his truck collecting his bag and walked back into the back yard. He left his lawnmower and went to the hedge at the bottom of the yard; the house was virtually looking over his target's house.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder he managed to pull himself over the hedge and into the backyard of the house next to his target's. Dropping low to the ground on the other side of the hedge, he quickly surveyed the yard.

No movement, he crept along the line of the hedgerow towards the fence that separated the yards. He reached out and tested the fence's strength before pulling himself over. Once again he crouched low looking for any sign of movement, after a minute he decided it was safe to creep forward towards the house under the cover of the fence and shrubbery.

He smiled as he saw a ball lying in the middle of the yard, she wouldn't know what was coming he thought, enjoying the thrill of the chase. That was why he'd needed a change of career from the army where he had to follow orders to hired help where he had orders but how and when he carried them out was up to him.

He reached the back of the house and quickly glanced through the kitchen window, no sign of life. His back against the brickwork of the house he crept towards the larger dining room window, quickly glancing through he established no movement.

Standing he examined the lock on the window, if he cut out a circle of glass he would be able to unlatch the handle. The window would be big enough to climb through and give him the opportunity to surprise them.

He pulled out a diamond cutting tool from his bag and attached the suction pad to the window frame. He spun the edge of the circular cutter on the glass and enjoyed the sound of the diamond scratching against the glass leaving a line behind it. When the circle was made he gently pulled on the suction pad and a circular piece of glass was removed.

Stretching through the hole with his gloved hand he reached the handle and lifted it, opening the window. He quickly returned his tools to his bag and removed his weapon, swiftly attaching a silencer to the end. He tucked the gun into the waist of his trouserpants and hoisted himself through the window.

He landed like a cat on the floor in the dining room; he froze for a moment listening to the sounds of the house. He could hear a radio playing soft music in the distance and what sounded like a repetitive rocking sound.

Pulling the gun from his waistband he crouched low as he carefully made his way through the dining room.

* * *

><p>Tara's cell phone began to vibrate; she opened it quickly reading the message on the screen.<p>

'Unauthorised entry: dining room."

Tara's heart began to pound in her chest; she quickly got up and went to Maddie's bed, plucking her into her embrace, Maddie stirred.

"Maddie, I need you to be very quiet," she explained putting her finger to her lips.

Maddie nodded her reply before closing her eyes.

Before leaving Maddie's room, Tara stuffed the pillow and a large teddy bear under the comforter making it appear like Maddie was still sleeping in the bed. She quickly carried the child to her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her trying not to make any sound with her stocking feet.

She took Maddie to the shower room and laid the child between the sink unit and the wall which was the best position in the small room to keep the child out of his way until it was safe. Maddie hardly stirred, which gave Tara even more concern than the possible threat of the intruder.

She quickly left the shower room, and turned the key in the lock, taking the key and placing it in the bottom drawer of the bedside cabinet.

She then walked around the opposite side of the bed and crouched low her gun drawn. From her position she could see the bedroom drawer and hopefully have a clean shot of the intruder if it was necessary.

She inhaled deeply, her heart pounding in her chest, she quietly said a silent prayer, praying for Maddie and herself, but also Bobby and Ben, hoping that if something did go wrong they'd both be alright.

She heard footsteps on the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Tim Jones and his colleague Matt Ward were sitting in their surveillance van when the silent alarm was triggered. They had been on shift for nearly three hours and everything had been silent in the street except for the gardener who had obviously upset his employer because she'd been none to pleased when he stopped mowing her lawn and leapt into his truck.

Tim grabbed his radio and called into headquarters for back up as he and Matt left their communications van and headed towards the safe house. The alarm had been triggered at the back of the house. Matt decided to take the back of the house and Tim was heading for the front.

Tim crept towards the door, his gun held before him, he tried the handle of the door, and it didn't move. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key, he inserted it into the lock and twisted, the lock quietly opened as did the door, and he opened it slowly and entered the hall.

* * *

><p>Matt quickly hurried down the side of the house towards the rear; he poked his head quickly around the corner and noticed a large black holdall on the floor under the open dining room window. He reached for his radio and confirmed with headquarters that the safe house had been breached, and that he and Tim were entering the property.<p>

He crept towards the dining room window and hoisted himself inside aware that he could hear footsteps upstairs.

* * *

><p>Bobby had carried Ben's carrier inside the pharmacy and waited in line to speak to the pharmacist. After about five minutes it was his turn and he approached the counter.<p>

"How may I help you, sir?" the man asked, smiling at the contented baby in the carrier.

"My four year old daughter at home has a headache and has been sick a few times in the night; my wife and I are concerned but not sure whether or not we need to take her to the doctor. Is there anything you can recommend?"

"Are you new to the area?"

"Yes, we only moved in a few days ago and we're sort of getting used to everything," Bobby replied hoping that the man would formulate his answer to Maddie's illness quickly.

"She has a headache and has been sick, has she had a temperature at all?"

"Yes, she's been very warm and she's been sleeping a lot."

"Has she been taking on fluids?"

"She's managed to keep a few sips of water down."

"Well it sounds like the start of a cold or at worse flu; I'll give you some Calpol which will help reduce the headache and fever. If the symptoms persist still in twenty four hours I would suggest you take her to a doctor."

Bobby smiled, "Thanks you've been a great help."

"One other thing, if she gets any of these symptoms," the man replied handing Bobby a leaflet on meningitis, "You must take her straight to the emergency room. This illness doesn't waste time."

Bobby took the leaflet and popped it in his pocket, he'd make sure Tara and he checked Maddie against the symptoms as soon as he got home. He paid the man for the bottle of Calpol and headed out of the store.

He had just finished strapping Ben into the back of the car when his cell phone started to vibrate; he plucked it from his pocket and read the message, his stomach churning with dread as the words punctuated his brain.

'Unauthorised entry: dining room."

Silently he said a quick prayer, hoping that the one time he had needed help from above that he'd do him the honour of keeping Tara and Maddie safe.

He opened the driver's door and climbed in, placing the red strobe light onto the dashboard and switching it on.

"Hold on Ben, we're going to go home much quicker than we left," he replied pulling out into the street, siren blaring.

* * *

><p>Jack sat at his desk, trying to piece together the pieces of the increasingly difficult puzzle that was becoming the murders of Jessica and Thomas, when Lucy suddenly interrupted his train of thought.<p>

"Jack! SOG have contacted their control, there's been an unauthorised entry into the safe house." She called, leaping from her desk and headed straight for him

Levi noticing Lucy's sudden movement and the panicked tone to her voice nudged Sue with his paw; Sue looked at him and then looked up noticing Lucy standing nervously at Jack's desk as Jack stood grabbing his jacket.

Jack's heart began to pound adrenalin running through his system, "Myles, D, we need to get to the safe house; SOG will have sent back up, Tara and Bobby should be okay."

Before Jack had even finished saying their names Myles and D were out of their chairs and had collected their jackets.

Jack turned to Sue, "We need to go, will you stay here with Lucy and coordinate everything?"

Sue nodded, "Be careful."

"We will," he replied hurrying out of the Bullpen attempting to catch up with Myles and D who were already heading down into the stairwell.


	26. Chapter 26

He crept along the corridor to the first bedroom door, as he pushed the handle he noticed the pink decoration on the walls, this must be her room, he thought. He continued to push the door open and noticed a bulge under the comforter, she's asleep he thought, smiling, this was turning out to be easier than he anticipated.

Standing in the doorway he raised his weapon aiming for the sleeping body in the bed, he caressed the trigger with his finger, knowing the exact moment when he would exert enough pressure to start the mechanism, causing the firing pin to release the bullet from its chamber to begin its flight towards its destiny.

The sound of the silencer absorbing the sound briefly broke the silence, the impact of the bullet into the comforter caused pieces of the white fluffy lining to float into the air.

He pulled the trigger again, seconds after his first shot and watched as it impacted on its target. He paused, waiting for the pools of red to form on the comforter, ten seconds passed, nothing. There was something strange happening, he walked to the bed and pulled back the comforter, he swore under his breath as he was faced with a large brown teddy bear, it's stuffing pouring through two holes in its chest.

He threw the comforter back in place and hurried out of the bedroom, they were playing with him, taunting him. There was nothing better than a game of hide and seek and little did they know he won every single time he played.

He opened the next door and found the empty bedroom belonging to the baby, he quickly checked under the crib, just to make sure she wasn't hiding, he also checked the closet.

Satisfied the room was empty he walked back out into the corridor and checked the bathroom, returning to the corridor there was just one more room to check.

Grinning, he crept towards the door; he'd have his job completed within the hour.

* * *

><p>Tara had heard the sound of the silenced gun, the realisation then struck, she was the last line of protection for Maddie and there was no way he was going to get her.<p>

She flicked off the safety lock on her gun and positioned herself ready the second he entered the room.

* * *

><p>He reached out and depressed the handle slowly, hoping that the woman inside was either a secretary for the F.B.I or maybe a lousy shot. He leant back against the wall as far as he could and quickly swung open the door.<p>

He waited.

Nothing.

He cautiously stepped into the room, his gun extended before him and his eyes searching the apparently empty room.

* * *

><p>As the handle on the door depressed, Tara lowered herself out of sight. He would be vulnerable for a few seconds if he couldn't locate her, he'd walk into the room and start searching. That would give her the time to aim and declare her position and hopefully by then SOG would be there to offer her back up.<p>

She heard the door swing open and bang on the wall; she felt every muscle in her body tense. She then heard him enter the room and she could see his feet from under the bed.

Slowly she raised her head and gun, she ensured she was aimed correctly before announcing her presence, "F.B.I. drop your weapon!" she demanded.

He spun towards her his gun aiming for her, an evil grin spread across his face and his eyes glinting with power.

Tara didn't give him the opportunity to pull the trigger, she pulled hers first, her first shot meeting with his torso, the impact causing him to take a step backwards, her second shot also hit his torso, this time causing him to crumple to the floor.

Slowly she stood, moving towards him, her gun aimed directly at him, her eyes watching for any movement.

Movement in the corridor caught her eye and she squatted aiming down the corridor.

"FBI!" the man exclaimed heading towards her, he stepped towards the fallen man and pulled the gun out of his hand. He quickly felt his neck and detected a weak pulse; he reached for his radio, just as a second man entered the room.

"Agent Williams?" the second man asked, walking towards her, "I'm Matt Ward, SOG, sorry we took so long."

Tara looked at the man's kind face and registered the I.D. that he showed her, she smiled, "At least you're here now."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your gun, there's going to have to be an investigation," he explained holding his hand out for her weapon.

"I know," she replied, "Is he dead?"

The first man replied, "No there's a weak pulse, the paramedics are already on their way as are our backup teams. Where's the child, Agent Williams."

"She's safe, I'll get her and take her downstairs, she doesn't need to see this," she replied nodding at the body.

"That's good, we'll guard our intruder until the paramedics arrive," Matt replied as he bent down to pat down the unconscious man looking for any further weapons or I.D.

Tara walked carefully around the man and went to the bedside cabinet retrieving the key before unlocking the door to the shower room, she quickly went inside and picked Maddie up, holding her to her body as she exited the room, passing the SOG agents and the man and hurried down the stairs. She quickly went into the living room and sat down on the couch, repositioning Maddie in her lap.

"Maddie, honey, you can open your eyes now, it's all over. The bad man will never try to hurt you again," she said waiting for Maddie to open her eyes.

Her stomach churned as Maddie did not respond.

"Maddie!" she exclaimed, gently shaking the child in an attempt to wake her.


	27. Chapter 27

Bobby carefully steered through the intersection as he saw an ambulance pull out of the next intersection heading in the same direction he was. His stomach sunk as his mind pictured where the ambulance was headed.

As if Ben could sense the tension in the car, he began to cry; unsettled by the jerky movements he had been subjected to on the drive home.

"It's okay, Ben, we're nearly home." Bobby tried to soothe the crying infant. "Then you can give your mommy and big sister a hug."

* * *

><p>Jack, Myles and D pulled their SUV onto the drive of the safe house, the front door was wide open and the SOG agents were securing the perimeter. Sirens could be heard cutting through the peaceful suburb and neighbours had come out of their homes to witness the unusual police activity.<p>

As soon as the vehicle stopped the agents were out of the car and heading towards the house, flashing their I.D.s as they entered.

Jack audibly sighed with relief when he saw Tara sitting on the couch with Maddie cradled in her arms, hearing his sigh Tara turned towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't wake her, Jack," she explained through the tears.

Jack went to the couch and knelt before Tara, gently speaking to the child, "Maddie, it's Uncle Jack, wake up sweetie."

She didn't respond.

"Tara, the paramedics are on the way, they'll take you and Maddie to the hospital."

"What about the man upstairs?"

"He's not our priority, Maddie is. I'll make sure there's another ambulance on the way. Where's Bobby and Ben?"

"They went to the pharmacist to get something to help Maddie, he'll be back soon."

"As soon as he arrives I'll get D to drive him to the hospital to meet you and Maddie, okay?"

She nodded, rocking Maddie in her arms.

"Myles, I want the paramedics in here as soon as humanly possible," Jack requested as he approached his colleague in the doorway.

D came down from upstairs, "Tara got off two clean shots and took our guy down, he's holding on, but can't be sure for how long, he's lost a lot of blood, and he needs the paramedics ASAP."

"I'm calling for a second ambulance, Tara can't wake Maddie," Jack explained.

"Maddie's got to be the priority, where's Bobby?" D replied, glancing through the door into the living room.

"He went to the pharmacy with Ben, do you think you could drive him to the hospital when he comes back, because he's not going to be any good driving himself if he knows they've gone to the hospital and Tara would never forgive me if he lived up to his nickname."

"That's fine, I'll go and wait for Bobby, you go with our guy to the hospital when the second paramedic unit arrives and Myles, you manage the scene."

Myles nodded and headed upstairs to the bedroom where the SOG Agents were still with the intruder.

Jack went to sit with Tara and Maddie, not knowing what else he could do.

* * *

><p>The paramedics exited their ambulance and hurried up to the path, an F.B.I agent directed them into the living room of the house, there they found a woman cradling a small child in her arms.<p>

"Mam, what's wrong with the child?" the first paramedic asked, opening his bag.

The woman met his eyes, her cheeks stained with tears, "She was sick last night and complained of a headache, she was sleepy this morning, I tried to wake her and she wouldn't respond."

"What's her name," he asked, placing the stethoscope in his ears and the other end to the child's chest.

"Maddie."

He removed the stethoscope and quickly pulled a thermometer strip and applied it to Maddie's forehead, "Maddie, I'm Will, I hear you're not feeling well today. I'm going to place a thermometer on your forehead, it's going to tell me if you've got a temperature."

He turned to his partner, "We're going to need a trolley, and we've got to get an I.V. going and get some fluids into her."

His partner nodded and hurried out of the room towards the ambulance collecting the equipment his colleague needed.

He lifted the thermometer strip from her forehead and wrote down Maddie's temperature on his form.

"Mam, Maddie has a very high temperature and I'm concerned that she's not responding to verbal stimuli. We're going to take her to St. Matthew's hospital, okay?"

Tara nodded, "I can go with her, can't I?"

"Of course, now I need to take her are you ready to come with us."

Tara nodded.

"Tara, I think you might need some shoes," Jack pointed out noticing her feet.

"Oh, okay," she responded, watching as the paramedic lifted Maddie from her arms.

* * *

><p>Maddie was strapped on the trolley in the back of the ambulance and Tara was sitting on a bench seat at the back watching as Will worked on Maddie, tweaking her I.V. pack.<p>

The other paramedic closed the ambulance doors and jumped into the driver's seat starting the engine, setting off the siren and shattering the peacefulness.

Tara felt the ambulance pull away from the kerb and head quickly down the street.

* * *

><p>Bobby followed the ambulance through the streets heading towards his home, just as they were two blocks away he noticed another ambulance speeding in the opposite direction.<p>

"Please God," he muttered, "Don't let Tara and Maddie be in there."

Two minutes later he was pulling up outside his house, leaping out of the car and running towards the house, he got halfway up the drive when he remembered Ben in the back of the car. Quickly he turned back and opened the rear door, beginning to disentangle Ben's carrier from the seat belt when he felt someone standing behind him.

"Bobby," D stated his voice calm.

Bobby turned to look at him, his heart crashing; D wouldn't meet him out here unless something terrible had happened inside. Bobby began to shake his head, "Tara!" he exclaimed, trying to push past D towards the house.

D grabbed Bobby's shoulders trying to hold him in place, "She's not in there, she's on her way to the hospital with Maddie."

"He got to them didn't he?" Bobby asked, slumping, the need to hurry to the house dissipating.

D shook his head, "Tara's fine, it's Maddie, she's taken a turn for the worse, the paramedics are taking her to the hospital because Tara couldn't wake her up. Tara took down the intruder, he was waiting for the paramedics in the ambulance you followed in, he's alive, but barely."

"I need to see them, D."

"I know and that's why I'm going to drive you and Ben to the hospital, because we don't need you getting into an accident on the way."

"Thanks," Bobby replied handing over his car keys to D before turning to make sure Ben was securely fastened in his seat.

* * *

><p>The ambulance stopped and the rear doors opened, a doctor and nurse were waiting for them to unload Maddie from the ambulance.<p>

Will and his partner lifted the trolley down and Will then began to brief the doctor about Maddie's condition.

Tara listened as the paramedic reeled off strange words that obviously made sense to the Doctor, who nodded and suggested that they take Maddie into Resus.

As Tara was about to follow them into the room a nurse stopped her, she smiled kindly at Tara, "Are you Maddie's mom?"

Tara nodded.

"I need to collect some information about Maddie, whilst the Doctor checks her out, will you come with me?"

Again Tara nodded, following the nurse to a quiet room.

* * *

><p>D pulled the car into the hospital car lot and before the engine had stopped Bobby was leaving the car, "Will you bring Ben, because I need to find Tara!"<p>

"Yes, I'll bring Ben, now you go and find Tara, I'll catch you up." D replied, turning off the ignition, knowing exactly how he would feel in Bobby's shoes.

Bobby hurried towards the doors to main reception and pushed his way to the front of the queue, he pulled out his I.D. "I'm Special Agent Manning, I need to know where Maddie Manning and Agent Williams are."

The receptionist looked carefully at the picture on the I.D. and compared it to he man in front of her, wondering if she should make him wait until his turn in the queue. The pleading look on the man's face made her heart melt, the man was desperate to find Maddie, she was obviously very special to him. She flicked her fingers over the keyboard and pulled up the relevant information.

"The doctor's currently examining her, if you would like to just wait a moment I'll get someone to take you through," she smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Bobby replied, absently tapping his fingers on the counter.

Two minutes later a nurse approached him, "Agent Manning?" she enquired.

Bobby nodded, "I'm looking for my daughter and wife."

"Your daughter, Maddie is being examined by the doctor, your wife is waiting in the family room, I'll take you to her and when I know more I'll come and tell you, okay?"

Bobby followed the nurse, "Thank you. My friend is bringing in our son, do you think you could bring him to the family room too?"

"Of course," she paused and stopped at a door, "Your wife's in here. I'll give you some time together before I come back."

Bobby looked through the window in the door and saw Tara perching on the edge of a chair, her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. His heart broke, he should have been there for her, he mentally kicked himself.

He opened the door and walked in, Tara raised her head from her hands, "Bobby," she stated quietly, standing up and hurrying into his embrace.

He pulled her into his arms, clinging to her desperately, just as she clung to him, he kissed her head, thanking God for answering half of his prayers. He held her as she cried into his chest; he stroked her back and tried to soothe her with words of comfort. After a few minutes she began to relax in his arms.

"Tara, what's wrong with Maddie?" he asked, gently cupping her chin and lifting it so that he could look into her watery brown eyes.

"When I went to get her from the shower room she wouldn't wake up. At first I thought she was asleep, but I couldn't wake her," she paused looking at him intently. "I'm so sorry, Bobby."

"It's not your fault, love," Bobby reassured her. "Neither of us knew she was that poorly, she's in the right place now."

Tara smiled thinly, "Thank you."

Bobby hugged her again, thanking God that he'd kept her safe.

Tara pulled out of his embrace, "Where's Ben?"

"D's got him, I'm sure they'll be here in a second, I left them parking the car."

* * *

><p>D stood the other side of the family door with Ben, giving Bobby and Tara the room they needed to support each other. He smiled, he'd never seen this one coming, for three years he'd known that it was only a matter of time before Jack and Sue finally admitted their feelings, however Bobby and Tara had taken him and the rest of the team completely by surprise.<p>

Glancing back through the window he saw that Bobby had persuaded Tara to sit on the couch, he knocked and waited for Bobby to acknowledge him. He entered, "Hey, the little guy and I eventually found you."

Tara smiled, "Thank you, for driving Bobby here."

"You're welcome; we couldn't have him having an accident on the way here, could we."

"No, because I've had enough excitement for one day," Tara replied, lifting Ben out of his carrier and gently rocking him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor finished writing up his notes and turned to one of the nurses in the room, "We need to get her up to paediatric ICU, please arrange the transfer."<p>

The nurse nodded and headed for the phone.

He turned to a second nurse, "Are the parents in the family room?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'm going to speak to them, please stay with the child and let me know if anything changes in her condition."

She nodded, before turning her attention back to the child, checking the monitors that had been attached to her by a range of wires and electrodes.

The Doctor left the examination room and headed towards the family room, his clipboard in his hands.


	28. Chapter 28

Bobby was pacing backwards and forwards in the family room and he was making Tara tired just by watching him, "Bobby, stop," she implored, passing Ben to D as she stood, walking towards him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

He stopped and met her eyes with his own, "How long does it take?"

"I'm sure the Doctor or Nurse will be here in a moment to tell us how she is, as the saying goes," she paused a small smile on her lips, hoping to alleviate the tension, "no news is good news."

Bobby smiled, hugging her, "Thank you."

The sound of a knock on the door behind them caused them to pull apart from their embrace. They both turned towards the doorway and watched as a small man in green scrubs entered the room a clipboard clutched under his arm. He smiled warmly at the couple as he introduced himself, "I'm Doctor Kerr, I've been treating Maddie since she arrived this morning. Are you Maddie's parents?"

Bobby nodded, "How is she?"

"Please sit," Doctor Kerr replied gesturing for them to sit on the couch.

They followed his direction and sat on the couch, both gripping the other's hand in an act of comfort.

"Maddie's condition is serious; she appears to be suffering from bacterial meningitis, in order to confirm this diagnosis we are going to have to perform a lumbar puncture."

"A lumbar puncture?" Bobby asked, squeezing Tara's hand tighter.

"Yes, we need to insert a long needle into Maddie's spine to withdraw some spinal fluid from the pocket around her spine, if the fluid is cloudy she has meningitis and we can start her on a course of antibiotics, it's crucial that we act quickly. Do I have your permission to perform the procedure?"

"Yes," Tara and Bobby said simultaneously.

"Good, would you like to be there with her in case she regains consciousness?"

"Yes," Tara replied quietly, not sure whether she could deal with the situation, it sounded pretty painful, but she wasn't the one having the procedure and she needed to be there for Maddie in case.

Bobby paled slightly, "I'll be there too, as long as I'm on the side that doesn't see the needle."

Doctor Kerr smiled, "That can be arranged, Mr. Manning." The sound of Ben gurgling caused the Doctor to look at D's direction for the first time. "Is that your son?"

"Yes, Ben. He's eight weeks old," Tara replied.

"I'd like to admit him for observation, because if it is bacterial meningitis there's a very small chance that Maddie may have shared it with him."

Tara inhaled deeply, the bottom of her world nearly falling out, "How small?"

"I can't put a figure on it, but small children tend to share cups and toys and it is spread by contact, especially saliva. So to be on the safe side I'd like to admit Ben. If he hasn't shown any signs within forty eight hours you can take him home."

"If Maddie has meningitis, how long will she have to be in hospital?" Bobby asked.

"The average length of treatment from antibiotics is between ten and fourteen days. If Maddie responds well to the antibiotics she should be feeling much better in about five to seven days and she should be able to go home at about eight of nine days."

"Thank you, Doctor Kerr," Tara replied, "You've answered all of our questions."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Manning. Now we're going to admit Maddie to Paediatric ICU, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you up, and if you bring Ben with you we can admit him to the Paediatric Observation Ward," Doctor Kerr replied, standing and shaking Bobby and Tara's hands.

Tara took Ben from D's arms and gently rocked him, D smiled, "Everything will be okay, Tara," he tried to reassure her.

"I hope so, D," she replied, gently squeezing his hand.

"While you see to Maddie and Ben, I'm going to check on Myles and Jack; I'm also going to ask Sue and Lucy to come here, because they can sit with Ben whilst you're in with Maddie. Even though we've got our guy, I have a suspicion he was only the hired hand, we need to keep everyone under surveillance. SOG have already sent a team here."

"Okay," Bobby replied, grasping Tara's free hand. "We'll keep you informed of any changes."

"I'd appreciate that, now go on and be there for Maddie," D replied ushering the couple to follow the doctor.

* * *

><p>Tara followed the nurse into a brightly decorated room; there was a crib in one corner and a rocking chair next to it.<p>

"If you want to undress Ben and dress him in a sleep suit I'll just get an anklet so we can make sure he's labelled correctly. If he needs his diaper changed there's a changing station just over there," the nurse explained pointing to the other side of the room.

Tara nodded, "Thank you, Kate," she replied reading the nurse's name tag.

"You're welcome," Kate replied before leaving the room.

"Okay, Ben, we're going to have to change you into hospital clothes, I bet you didn't think you'd be wearing them again so soon. Now Maddie's poorly and Daddy and I are going to have to sit with her a while, but you're not going to be on your own because Auntie Sue and Auntie Lucy are going to take very good care of you, as is Nurse Kate. Now I don't want them telling me you've been fussy, because you're not really a fussy baby are you?" Tara paused, as she took off his Winnie the Pooh trousers, she smiled. "No, I didn't think you'd be a naughty boy for them."

Bobby watched from the doorway as Tara talked to the baby, oblivious to the fact that she was being observed. He marvelled at the way she had handled the past three days, their world had literally been turned upside down, thrown through a whirlwind or two and was now still going to be a battle, especially for Maddie.

"I'm sure he'll be a good boy, just like his daddy," Bobby teased from the doorway.

Tara looked up and smiled, "Have you been there long?"

"Long enough to know that Ben would be a very silly boy if he fussed for his Aunts today."

"I was just making sure he understood the situation," she returned her gaze to the baby, "Now you're wearing a very fetching hospital outfit, I guess you're ready for a nap. You've had a very busy morning." She lifted Ben from the changing mat and placed him in the crib; she pulled a light comforter over him and then switched on the pretty carousel mobile that hung over his crib.

"Sleep tight little man," she whispered, placing a small kiss on his forehead before pulling up the side of the crib.

Bobby stepped up behind her and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his embrace, he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "He's going to be fine and so is Maddie."

"I know, they've survived so much in the last week, but I still can't stop worrying."

"That's parenthood for you, I've heard you don't stop worrying until your child is at least eighty four."

"Another eighty four years, then," Tara replied a happier lilt to her voice.

"And I intend on being with you every step of the way, even if I am over one hundred and nineteen in eighty four years time."

A knock on the door behind them disturbed them, they glanced over their shoulders.

"Sorry to disturb your tender moment, but the Aunts are here," Lucy smiled from the doorway, Sue standing beside her and Levi poking his head between them, in his mouth he held a small bouquet of flowers and on his collar floated a helium filled balloon with 'feel better soon'.

Sue noticed their gazes and explained, "Levi saw the shop and wanted to buy his favourite playmates get well presents, the balloon's for Ben and the flowers are for Maddie. He'll by her a balloon when she wakes up."

"Thank you," Tara grinned, bending down to stroke Levi's head, he grumbled in appreciation.

"Mr and Mrs Manning," Kate called from behind Lucy and Sue, "Doctor Kerr is ready, if you'd like to follow me."

Tara stood and took Bobby's hand as they followed the nurse.

"Good luck," Sue and Lucy called together.

* * *

><p>Bobby knelt in front of Maddie, making sure he didn't have a clear view of her back, where the Doctor was preparing to numb the base of her spine.<p>

Tara stood behind him holding Maddie's hand, her eyes were still closed, and her skin looked pale and wan.

A nurse helped to curl Maddie into the correct position so that the Doctor could carry out the procedure. Within five minutes it was over and the nurse was leaving Maddie's room with her sample.

"We should have the preliminary results within the hour, and then we can proceed with the antibiotics," Doctor Kerr explained. "I suggest you sit with her for a while, the antibiotics we've started her on will help her to fight the bacteria, she might regain consciousness briefly and she'll want to see a familiar face. If you need any tea or coffee there's a machine in the corridor and if you're hungry the canteen isn't that bad." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything," Bobby said reaching out for the Doctor's hand and shaking it firmly.

"You're welcome, we now just have to wait and see," he replied as he left the room.

Bobby pulled up a second chair and sat beside Tara, who was holding Maddie's hand with one hand and stroking the child's hair with her other.

"Tara."

She turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, her eyes were red where she'd been crying earlier and she looked exhausted.

"I'm tired and worried, but other than that I'll be okay," she smiled, hoping to reassure him.

"I guess Jack and D are going to want a statement from you about earlier."

"I don't want to leave her, but it would be better if I gave them my statement whilst it's still fresh, because the sooner they start the investigation the sooner it will be over."

"I'll stay with her whilst you go, and Sue and Lucy are with Ben. I'm sure it won't take long, if I know D and Jack they will have commandeered a room in the hospital for them to work from."

"Probably."

As if he knew they'd been talking about him, D appeared at the door. "Tara, the intruder is in surgery at the moment, but the doctors think he stands a good chance of pulling through, although that might not be good for him, because he'll hopefully be spending the rest of his life behind bars."

Tara sighed, "that's good news."

"Jack and I have managed to find some office space in the hospital," Bobby winked at Tara, when he heard D's statement. "We really need to get your statement so that we can close the investigation."

"Okay, Bobby will stay with Maddie, I'm all yours." She replied standing and briefly kissing Maddie's forehead. "I'll be back soon, sweetie." Turning to Bobby she said, "Call me if she wakes up."

"I'll make sure someone comes and gets you if there's any change, promise."

She kissed his cheek as she passed him and then she followed D out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Tara signed her statement and stood to leave, "All done, can I go now?"

D nodded, "Thanks, Tara. Yes you're free to go, go back to Bobby and your family."

Tara smiled, "Family. I didn't think it would happen quite the way it has."

"Things have a way of surprising you, but you and Bobby are doing a fantastic job, and I know how hard being a parent can be."

"Thanks, D," she replied briefly hugging him.

As D watched Tara leave, he began to think about how he could sell Tara's statement of events to the powers that be, so that he could ensure his team would stay together.

* * *

><p>Tara stopped by Ben's room on the way back to Maddie's, she found Lucy cradling Ben and giving him his afternoon bottle. Sue was flicking through a magazine and Levi was lying underneath the crib watching everything that was going on.<p>

"How's my little man?" Tara asked peering over Lucy's shoulder.

"He's fine, a hungry little man, but fine. The nurse has been by several times to check how he is but his obs are completely normal," Lucy reassured her friend. "How are you?"

"Tired, worried but hanging on," Tara replied stroking Ben's head.

"How's Bobby?"

"He's hanging on too; I don't know what I would have done today without him. He's like my rock, I'm anchored to him and with him I know I can survive anything."

Lucy beamed, "I guess I'm losing my touch."

"Your touch?"

"Well eventually Sue and Jack finally got a home run, but I hadn't a clue that you and Bobby were anything more than friends. You never ever let on, you're good."

Tara smiled, "Just confused. I never thought Bobby could ever feel that way for me, so I didn't dwell on my feelings; I took the friendship he offered and embraced it. It just got harder to remain friends when we were living in such close quarters and experiencing what we both wanted," she paused. "Family."

"Well from a very talented observer of people, you make a fantastic family. Maddie and Ben are two lucky children to have both of you caring for them."

"Thank you, that means a lot," she leant over and kissed Ben. "Now you be good for Auntie Lucy and I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Give Maddie a hug for us, "Lucy requested.

"Will do," Tara replied, waving as she left.

* * *

><p>She stood in the doorway listening to Bobby.<p>

"Well, Maddie you know what that kangaroo did?" he paused, stroking a strand of hair out of her face. "He bounced off with Mrs. Smith's laundry straight into the bush and Mrs. Smith came bounding out of her house chasing him with her wooden spoon." He paused, "Maddie when you're feeling better, I'm going to take you, Mommy and Ben to Australia for a visit and we'll see if we can find that kangaroo. Now I want you to keep fighting those nasty bugs, because Mommy and I want you to wake up and give us your fantastic smile. Sleep well, love." He leant over and kissed her forehead.

Tears streamed from Tara's eyes, she'd never heard anything that had touched her so completely, and she walked over to him and sat in the empty chair.

Feeling her presence he turned towards her, alarm crossing his face as he took in her appearance.

"Tara?" he asked, reaching out and wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb, "What's wrong, is it Ben?"

She shook her head, "That was beautiful."

Confusion crossed Bobby's face, "What was?"

"What I overheard you telling Maddie." She smiled through her tears, "I love you."

He smiled, relief washing over him, "Well I meant every word of it, when this is all finished and when we've adopted them, we're going to Australia in search of the kangaroo."

"I'd love to go and search for the kangaroo," she replied gently brushing her lips over his, relishing the comfort he offered her.

"Yuk," a small voice whispered.

They both broke apart and glanced towards the bed, hoping that what they heard was true, "Maddie?" Tara asked leaning towards the child, whose eyes were open.

"Mommy, where am I?" Maddie asked her voice quiet and crackly.

"You're in hospital, sweetie. You've been very poorly, the doctors have given you some medicine to make you feel better, but it's going to take a while."

"Hey, Maddie, I missed you," Bobby added, leaning over Tara and smiling at the child.

"Daddy, I missed you, too."

"I'm going to go and get the Doctor; I think he'll want to know you're awake. I'll be back in a minute," he promised, planting a brief kiss on Maddie's forehead before quickly leaving the room in search of a doctor or nurse.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"My head still hurts and my tummy does too."

"Would you like me to rub your tummy?" Tara asked, climbing onto the edge of the bed and pulling Maddie into her, so that she was resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes please," she replied, snuggling into the warmth her mother offered her.

Tara began to rub Maddie's tummy in concentric circles, whilst singing one of her favourite songs, "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…"

* * *

><p>Doctor Kerr followed Bobby back to Maddie's room and couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, Mrs. Manning had climbed onto the bed with her child and was singing softly too her, the child was snuggled into her mother's embrace listening quietly to her song. Maddie was certainly lucky to have parents who cared so much for her; it wasn't always true of the young patients that sometimes crossed his path.<p>

He walked up to the bed and motioned for Mrs. Manning not to move, "Hello, Maddie. I'm Doctor Kerr."

"Hello," Maddie croaked her reply.

"You're throat's going to be sore and croaky for a while, because you haven't had anything to drink. I don't want you to have any water for a while, because I want to give your tummy a chance to settle. We're giving you a special drink through this needle here," he pointed to the needle in the back of her hand. "It also contains special medicine that's going to make those nasty bugs go away. You're going to feel very sleepy and it's important that you get lots of sleep. It's also important that Mommy and Daddy get some sleep too." He added looking directly at Tara, who he'd noticed was looking very tired. "Now, Maddie, I'm going to use my stethoscope to listen to your heartbeat, if you want I'll let you listen to it too."

Maddie nodded her head slightly and waited for the Doctor to finish before allowing her a turn; she smiled as she heard the regular thudding sound of her heart.

Doctor Kerr, checked out the machines, took Maddie's temperature and then motioned Bobby to follow him to the door.

"Mr. Manning, it is a good sign that Maddie has regained consciousness, although she's not out of danger yet. We've had her test results back and it is bacterial meningitis, I've prescribed the appropriate medication and it will be added to her I.V. in a few minutes by the nurse. She is now in a more stable condition than when the paramedics brought her in, but she's still got a long battle ahead of her and she's going to need the support of you and your wife."

Bobby nodded, taking in the Doctor's words.

"I believe you need to take your wife home and let her get some rest, I'm going to prescribe a sedative for Maddie, to ensure she gets a good night's rest. Your son is in fine hands here, you both need the time to regroup. Tomorrow is going to be just as long as today, we don't want either of you to burn out. Trust me."

"Thank you, Doctor, I'll see what I can do."

"Good, I'll be back shortly to oversee the sedative." He replied smiling as he turned and left the room.

Bobby returned to Tara's side, "What did the Doctor say?" Tara asked quietly, trying not to disturb the now sleeping child.

"He said that it's a good sign that Maddie's awake and that he's going to prescribe a sedative for her so that she gets a good night's sleep."

"Is it meningitis?"

"Yes and the nurse should be here in a moment with her antibiotics."

"Did he say whether she's going to be okay?"

"He couldn't promise anything, he said she's more stable than she was this morning and although she's not completely out of danger she's making good progress."

She smiled slightly, "That's good, isn't it?"

"Very. The Doctor also had some other advice."

"What?"

"That I'm to take you home to get some rest, because tomorrow will be another long day and Maddie and Ben need you feeling okay, not tired."

"But I'm not tired," she insisted, shifting slightly to make her body more rigid.

"Tara, honey, I know you don't want to leave them, neither do I, but I can't worry about you too. If you don't go and get something to eat and rest you're going to get ill and then who'll help me get through this?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her.

She could understand Bobby's logic, "Okay," she whispered quietly. "But I want to know that SOG and someone else we know is here with Ben and Maddie."

"I'll go and speak to D," he replied leaning forward and kissing her briefly.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Bobby returned, D following behind him.<p>

"Hey, Tara," D smiled noticing how protectively she was cradling Maddie. "Lucy has arranged a hotel room for you and Bobby in the hotel next door. She is going to go to your apartment and get your things; Myles has already stopped by Bobby's and picked him up some essentials. I've arranged for Sue to sit with Maddie first and Jack with Ben. Then Myles and I are going to share the night shift, we're not letting them out of our sight. I promise."

Tara smiled, "Thank you, you've all been wonderful today."

"It's what any of us would do for our team, remember that. Lucy has also promised to keep Sue company tonight and I'm pretty sure Donna will stop by too, so the children are going to have plenty of friendly faces with them. I've also got two SOG units here as well; all you two have to do is go and get some sleep."

"We'll try," Tara promised.

"Lucy will be back in about half an hour, then we'll say goodnight to Ben and head to the hotel," Bobby clarified.

Tara nodded, "Did you hear that, Maddie? You've got all your special Aunts and Uncles watching you tonight, until Mommy and Daddy come back in the morning."

Maddie didn't hear Tara's words, she was enjoying her first peaceful sleep of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

Sue arrived with Levi half an hour later, she had brought some files to read and Levi held a pink helium filled balloon with 'get well soon, princess' emblazoned on it. Levi walked to the edge of the bed and sat, gazing at Maddie, grumbling in an attempt to wake her.

Tara reached forward from her chair and stroked Levi's head, "I'm afraid she's asleep, Levi, but I think she's going to love the balloon you've brought her. I'll tie it to her bed for you so it's the first thing she sees when she wakes up."

Levi grumbled again in appreciation as Tara removed the string of the balloon from his mouth and tied it to the bed, so that it floated over Maddie's head. He then crawled under the bed and laid down his head resting on his paws.

Tara turned to Sue, "Thank you for watching Maddie tonight."

Sue smiled, "It's my pleasure and it also gives me an opportunity to catch up on some reading," she held up the folders and wiggled them slightly.

Bobby gently placed his arm around Tara's shoulder, "Thanks, Sue, now how about you and I go and say goodnight to Ben and then we can go to the hotel and you can get some sleep."

Tara nodded and leant into Bobby's embrace.

"Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning," Sue replied, before sitting in the chair and making herself comfortable.

"You will contact us if you need us, for anything?" Tara asked stopping in her tracks.

Sue's smiled widened, "Of course we will. Now go and rest before Bobby ends up having to visit three people in hospital!"

Tara shrugged a small smile playing on her lips, "Okay, point taken. I'll go quietly!"

"Night, Sue," Bobby said over his shoulder as he steered Tara out of Maddie's room.

Twenty minutes later, Bobby and Tara were finally walking out of the hospital, hand in hand.

The late summer evening was cool and the wind was biting, Tara involuntarily shivered as the breeze coursed around her.

Noticing, Bobby pulled her closer to him, releasing her hand and sliding his hand around her shoulder, "Cold, love?"

"A little, although it's nice to be out in the fresh air."

"Yes, it is," he replied guiding them through the people making their way home from work.

A few minutes later the entered the hotel lobby and made their way to the Reception desk, the clerk behind the desk was entering some data into the computer, as Bobby and Tara waited patiently for their turn.

The clerk looked up and smiled, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, we have a reservation in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Manning," Bobby explained.

The clerk typed the information into the computer, her smile widening as she returned to look at them, "Here's your key, Mr. Manning, I hope you both enjoy your stay with us. Do you have any luggage?"

"Thank you and no we don't, just over night bags," he replied.

"Well, if you take the elevator over there to the eighth floor, your room is at the end of the corridor to the right."

"Thank you for your help," Tara replied, as they left for the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened the turned to the right and followed the corridor to the end, Bobby checked the number on the key card and double checked it. "This can't be right, can it?" he asked her.

Tara took the card and checked it, "Well it says 822 on the card and this is 822, I guess the sign on the door is Lucy's idea of a joke," she replied a cheeky grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Bobby grinned, "We organised a hotel for you to rest, I was hoping for the honeymoon suite after we were married," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bobby!" Tara blushed, "It could have been the only room they had, or Lucy thought that as we had been sharing a house for the past few days and the fact that we are married in an undercover kind of way, that the honeymoon suite might just be the right place for us."

"Well, I'm willing to see what a honeymoon suite's like if you're willing and as you pointed out we've been acting like a married couple for the past few days," he paused, "Now would you like me to carry you over the threshold? I believe it's a custom newlyweds like to partake in."

Tara's blush deepened, "I think we'll save that for our real honeymoon, if you don't mind."

Bobby looked confused at her statement, thinking she didn't want to go into the honeymoon suite at all.

Tara registered his look and hastily explained herself, "I mean the carrying thing, not the room thing."

He grinned, "Okay, then shall we unlock the door?"

"My pleasure," she replied clicking the card into the lock.

"Woah!" Bobby exclaimed looking around the room, "I wonder if Randy will be docking this out of my wage packet at the end of the month, 'cause I can't see Lucy being able to wangle this as legitimate expenses."

Tara giggled, "If he does I'll go halves with you because this room is fantastic," she replied, taking in elegant fixtures and fittings, the little love seat that was situated near the window. A small dining table behind and in the middle of the room was a huge bed, the biggest bed Tara thought she'd ever seen. Like a child lost in a candy store Tara wanted to explore and opened the door to the ensuite bathroom, "Wow!"

She felt Bobby come up and stand behind her, he whistled, "Now that's a bathroom."

Tara nodded, a huge whirlpool corner bath was in one corner and a large two person shower was on the opposite wall.

"If you were really on your honeymoon, there are certainly plenty of facilities. Perhaps I should make it a requirement to be assigned a honeymoon suite every time I'm needed to stay away from home," Bobby replied.

Tara turned to face him a stern look on her face, "Only if you take your wife with you."

He grinned, "Well I'd need to make the wife part official. I wonder who I could ask?" He teased. "Unfortunately Sue's already taken, Lucy's dating a guy from white collar crime, last I heard and Myles isn't my kind of guy."

She batted his arm giggling.

"Ow! Oh, how could I forget you?" he teased, leaning forward and briefly kissing her. When their kiss ended, his eyes met hers and he looked at her intensely.

The look on his face caused Tara's heart to pound and she almost forgot how to breathe, she leant into his touch as his fingers tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Tara," he began huskily, "I know I said I wanted to wait before I asked you, but after today I realised I want to spend every moment I have with you and I don't want to waste anything. Tara Williams will you marry me?"

She stood before him completely awestruck, tears flowing freely from her eyes, realising that she didn't want to spend a moment of her life without him. Her heart and mind agreed and even though it had been like a whirlwind nothing she'd experienced before had come close to how she felt for Bobby.

"Tara?" he asked quietly, his heart sinking, thinking he had blown his opportunity with her.

She reached out and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "Yes," she whispered.

Bobby grinned; "Yes?" he asked checking to make sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Yes!" she repeated, this time with more enthusiasm.

Bobby pulled her into his arms and lifted her into the air, twirling her around, both giggling and laughing.

When he finally returned her to the ground he leant forward and caught her lips in a tender kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

When their kiss ended Bobby gently brushed an errant strand of Tara's hair from her face, "I'm sorry but I don't have a ring for you," he explained shyly.

Tara smiled, "Not having a ring isn't the end of the world. I know I love you and I know you love me and we want to be together that's what's important. I don't need to have a ring to prove anything."

He smiled, "Did I tell you that I love you recently?"

"Not in the last two minutes, no."

"I love you, Tara. Now why don't I order us dinner and you can shower, then you can get some rest, because we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied quickly placing a kiss on his cheek, before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door signalled the arrival of dinner, Bobby checked through the peephole in the door before unlocking it, the waiter stood on the other side dressed in a smart suite with his trolley, on the trolley were two silver domes a bottle of champagne and a vase of flowers.<p>

"Your room service, sir," the waiter explained as he wheeled the trolley into the room heading for the small table. He carefully set out the table, positioning the flowers in the centre of the table, and the serving dishes and cutlery.

When he had finished he turned to Bobby, "I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Bobby replied handing the man a tip as he left the room.

Looking around the room, Bobby found the light switch and dimmed the lights, they were going to have a romantic dinner, because it wasn't every day you had a beautiful, intelligent and funny woman like Tara agree to marry you, he thought. Satisfied with the level of light, he checked out the range of CDs that accompanied the CD player, he chuckled to himself as he read the titles, they fitted perfectly with the honeymoon theme of the room. He chose one that stated it contained twenty of the most romantic songs ever recorded, he opened the case and slipped the CD into the CD player and waited for the music to fill the room, altering the volume so that it played quietly in the background, he surveyed his work, perfect, he thought.

He sat on the love seat and waited for Tara to emerge from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She finished blow drying her hair and unlocked the bathroom door, wondering what had happened to the lights, they were dimmed and Bobby had obviously put on some music as a woman's voice gently lilted in the room. She saw him sitting on the love seat his back to her, she walked over to him and heard his gentle snores, and she reached forward and ruffled his hair, "Wake up, sleepy head."<p>

He mumbled something in his sleep that Tara couldn't quite hear.

She walked around in front of the love seat and knelt before him, stroking his cheek with her fingers, "Bobby, wake up," she said her voice louder than before.

His eyes flickered open, "Tara." He pulled himself up in the seat, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"It's okay," she smiled, "This is very nice," she gestured to the room and lights, "a romantic dinner for two."

"So romantic, one half was asleep on the sofa."

She giggled, "We can still have a romantic dinner for two before we both fall asleep in our dinner."

"Well then, Ms Williams, please allow me to escort you to your table," he replied standing and offering her his arm.

She took it, "Thank you kind sir."

He pulled her chair out from under the table and gently helped her push it back when she'd sat down. He then lifted the silver cover over her plate, "I hope this is alright?"

She looked at the lovely meal before her, "It's perfect, thank you."

He sat down after uncovering his meal and they ate chatting comfortably with each other.

When dinner was over, they sat for a while watching reruns of The Simpsons before Bobby excused himself to shower and get ready for bed.

Tara changed into her Eeyore pyjamas and turned off the television and music, she pulled out her cell phone and called the hospital, checking on Maddie and Ben, she sighed with relief when the nurse assured her that both of them were fine, as were her friends who were sitting with them. Tara thanked the nurse and put her cell phone on the bedside table.

"Are they okay?" Bobby asked from the bathroom door, drying his hair with a towel, dressed in his boxer shorts and an undershirt.

"They're both fine," she replied pulling back the comforter and then yawning.

Bobby returned the towel to the bathroom, before returning to the bedroom, turning out the light as he padded over to the bed, climbing into his side. He pulled the comforter up and waited for Tara to snuggle into his arms. "Tara, love."

"Yes?" she asked as she gently shifted in his arms, gently placing an arm over his chest.

"When we do get married, I want you to have a day that you deserve, and I promise that we will have a proper honeymoon, in a honeymoon suite, if that's what you want."

"As long as you're there and so are our friends and family it doesn't matter where we get married," she replied quietly. "We can talk about it tomorrow," she yawned.

"Yes, love we can talk about it tomorrow, now you go to sleep." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>They walked into Maddie's room and were greeted by Myles fast asleep in a chair, his head resting on his hand, Maddie was fast asleep with Tigger tucked tightly in her arms.<p>

"That can't be comfortable," Bobby said, nodding towards Myles.

Tara shook her head, "He's going to ache when he wakes up."

"Do you want to wake him, or shall I?"

"I'll let you, because that glint in your eye says you're going to enjoy it," she replied moving to the other side of Maddie's bed, so that there was a safe distance between herself and Myles.

Bobby walked over to the water jug that rested on the bedside table next to Maddie's bed and poured some into a paper cup; he then dipped his finger into the water and allowed a droplet to drip onto Myles' face. As the droplet ran along his nose, Myles' face wrinkled and twitched in his sleep.

Bobby grinned, dropping a second droplet on Myles' face.

This time Myles rubbed at his cheek with his hand and mumbled something about needing an umbrella.

Bobby giggled, dropping a third droplet.

This time Myles eyes opened wide and he sat up, moaning as he straightened his neck. He glared at Bobby, "Did you really have to do that?"

"I couldn't resist, mate."

Myles looked at Tara, "I expected more of you, Tara. You're a bad influence on her, you know that don't you," he nodded at Bobby.

"I'm sorry, Myles," Tara began. "Thank you for watching Maddie last night."

Myles' face softened, "You're welcome, I did it for you and Maddie and last night for Koala boy, but today I'm inclined to say I did it for you and Maddie only. I will be watching you Koala boy and when I get my opportunity, you'll know." He smiled, "A Leland is never outdone, Koala boy, you remember that!"

"We brought you coffee and doughnuts for breakfast," Bobby replied holding out a cup of steaming coffee and a box of doughnuts.

"Don't think that makes up for the way you woke me up," Myles retorted as he stood and shrugged on his jacket, before taking the cup and a doughnut from the box.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate," Bobby replied grinning.

At that moment D and Jack walked in, "Morning guys," D began. "We've managed to get an I.D. on our hit man."

"Did his prints match?" Bobby asked as he ate a doughnut.

"Nope, he didn't have any prints, he'd burned them off, but we did manage to get a DNA match from his military records."

"Military," Myles began, "I guess that makes sense, his weapon of choice, technique and ability to blend in with his environment. Ex seal by any chance?"

D nodded, "Left the service five years ago, lets just say it was by mutual agreement, because he was this close," he moved his forefinger and thumb together, leaving a tiny space between them, "to being dishonourably discharged."

"Getting a little too good at his job, was he?" Bobby asked.

"Something like that," D replied.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice asked from the bed.

"Hey, sweetie," Tara replied leaning over the little girl. "How are you feeling today?"

"My head still hurts and my throat is sore," she replied her voice hoarse.

"Would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes please, Mommy." Maddie replied, suddenly noticing everyone else in the room. "Why is everyone here?"

"They wanted to make sure you're feeling better, sweetie. Now you have a few sips of this and go back to sleep, Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Jack, Uncle Myles and Uncle D need to talk about something just outside your room and then we'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

Maddie nodded, drinking some of the water, then snuggled back under the comforter her eyes closing and her breathing slowing into the regular rhythm of slumber.

Tara followed them out into the corridor, "I didn't think it would be wise to talk in front of her."

"Sorry," D apologised, "We were just excited that we think we've got a break in the case that we wanted to share."

"It's okay, I'm sure she didn't hear anything that will upset her," Tara replied.

"Well it appears our hit man is a James Delgarno, he's been linked to several organised crime gangs, which means that whoever hired him for this job was probably linked to organised crime. All we have to do now is find out who paid him." Jack explained, "We've acquired a temporary office on this floor where we can work, I'm hoping that you might be able to work some magic on your laptop and trace his banking history and find out who might have hired him, Tara."

"Okay, but someone will need to stay with Maddie for when she wakes up," she insisted.

"I'll stay with her, love and you'll only be down the hall." Bobby replied, brushing her shoulder with his hand.

"Alright then, let's find out who's behind this," Tara replied a determined look on her face.

* * *

><p>He slammed the remote control for his television on his desk, silencing the TV, outraged. The news report had indicated that an intruder had broken in and had been shot by the home owner.<p>

He sighed, James had promised that he would deal with the witness and he had let him down, he had thought he could rely on him, but obviously not, he thought.

He pressed his finger tips together and rested his head against them; he would have to deal with it himself. He picked up the phone and began dialling local hospitals, he would find them, he thought and deal with them himself.

* * *

><p>Tara's fingers flew over the keys of her laptop; she was searching through several different data bases and had to pause occasionally to check the windows she had open to check the progress of her searches.<p>

Occasionally she would stop and jot some notes on a pad of paper that she had open by her on the desk.

Sue and Lucy were working in the Bullpen and they kept in communication with Tara through email and regular calls, they were all desperately trying to work out the link.

Tara glanced at the clock, twelve o'clock, she'd been working solidly for nearly four hours, pausing she stopped and checked all of her searches before leaving her laptop and heading towards the door, time to check on Maddie and Ben, she thought.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at Maddie's room, Maddie was sitting up in bed curled into Bobby listening as he read her a story book, she was smiling and pointing to the colourful pictures as he read.<p>

"Hey, sweetie, feeling better?" Tara asked as she approached the bed.

Maddie grinned, "Yes, Daddy's reading me a story and the nurse said I can have some ice-cream if I eat my sandwich."

"Ice-cream, huh? You must be feeling better. What book are you reading?" Tara asked leaning over and trying to peek at the book.

"Where's my teddy?" Maddie replied, "Do you know Eddy found a huge teddy and the bear found a tiny teddy?"

Tara shook her head, "No I didn't know. Perhaps you can read the story to me later?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Hello, Maddie, would you like your sandwich now?" Asked a nurse from the doorway, she held a small tray with a brightly coloured plate with a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Yes, please, my tummy's growling," Maddie replied, pulling out from underneath Bobby's arm and sitting up.

Bobby stood and helped to pull the table towards Maddie, so that the nurse could place her food tray in front of her.

"Thank you," Maddie said to the nurse before quickly picking up the sandwich and taking a bite, "Yummy!"

The room was filled with laughter as Maddie ate her lunch.

* * *

><p>Whilst Maddie ate her lunch, Bobby indicated to Tara to follow him into the corridor, "Have you found anything?" he asked quietly.<p>

She shook her head, "I've got my laptop working on several different databases searching, I've found a few little irregularities, but I don't see how they fit in. Sue and Lucy are coming over at one and we're going to see if we can see how all of the pieces we've got may fit together."

"Well let's hope so, what are Jack and the others up too?"

"They've gone to work their sources, someone on the street must know who hired James."

"Let's hope we turn something up soon."

"Yes. How's Maddie been this morning?"

"She slept until eleven and then woke up full of beans, we've played eye spy and I've read six stories and this afternoon the nurse has promised us paints!" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Paints?" Tara grinned, "Does she know what she's letting herself in for? I don't want you to out do Maddie on the getting messy stakes, she's the four year old, not you!"

"I don't know what you're implying, but I don't know if I'm going to paint you a picture now," he replied sulkily.

Tara giggled, "If you don't I'm sure Maddie will." She quickly stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm glad she's feeling better, she had me really worried."

"I know, love, but it looks like there's light at the end of the tunnel."

"Whilst I was working on finding our link, I had another search running."

"What other search?" he asked, curiously playing with a strand of Tara's hair.

"On what the criteria are for fostering and adoption and the appropriate procedures."

"And?"

"Well we might not be the city's first choice, but I'm hoping that we might be able to prove ourselves, especially if we can get references."

"Whose references?"

"People with standing within the community, like a doctor, nurse, judge or teacher."

"Well, I'm sure Doctor Kerr and maybe one of the nurses here will vouch for us, then there are the members of our team. Tara, we'll try our best and hopefully our best will be good enough," he replied as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I hope so, Bobby" she replied hugging him fiercely.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I believe my Granddaughter and Grandson were admitted to your hospital yesterday morning. I would like to check how they are and what time I can visit today?" He spoke into the receiver, listening to the receptionist on the other end of the line.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry," he replied, trying to laugh casually into the phone, "Their names are Madeleine and Benjamin, their mother recently remarried and I've forgotten their surname, I've been so worried about them because I haven't been able to see them in a while."

Again he paused listening intently to the woman on the other end of the phone as she stated, "I really can't let you know any details about their status, but our visiting times are between two and five this afternoon."

"I appreciate that you can't tell me anymore over the phone, but thank you for giving me the visiting times, my wife and I will be in this afternoon. Thank you so much for your help," a huge grin crossing his face, the silly receptionist had confirmed his question, he knew where the children were.

He replaced the receiver into its cradle and stood from his desk. He knew where they were; now how was he going to secure them? He began to pace, a plan formulating in his mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Tara looked at her notes, she was sure there was something she had missed, she absently twirled her hair as she studied them, the door opening behind her made her jump.

"Sorry, Tara," Lucy apologised as she and Sue came into the room and took the vacant seats in the office, "We did knock, but I guess you didn't hear us."

Tara smiled, "I was just looking at my notes, I'm sure there's something I'm missing but I just can't see what it is."

"Well how about I create a board and then I'm sure we'll have something?" Lucy asked standing and beginning to wipe off notes from a large whiteboard behind her.

"It can't hurt," Tara replied sorting her pieces of paper.

Half an hour later they had created a board with photos, important dates and information. The three of them stood back and looked at the information.

Suddenly Tara began to fidget, her mind was whirring, was that a possible connection?

"What?" Sue and Lucy asked together, noticing how excited their friend had suddenly become.

"I just need to check something that I think I remember reading earlier, give me a few minutes," Tara explained as she sat back at the desk and furiously began tapping on her keyboard.

* * *

><p>He stood outside of the hospital, his wife by his side, "Come on, dear," he said holding his arm out for his wife, "I think we've found them."<p>

They entered the hospital and headed for the reception desk.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Tara explained leaping from her chair and heading for the board, she began drawing lines and notes, finally she stopped satisfied with her work, she turned to her friends, "I think I know who wants Maddie."<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby had just finished what he thought was his finest painting of the afternoon, it was a picture of a house with a garden and a very fierce looking kangaroo in the garden.<p>

"Where's Mrs. Smith?" Maddie asked studying his painting.

"She hasn't come out of the house, yet," he replied, looking at Maddie's painting. "What's your painting about?"

"That's you, Mommy and Ben and that's our house and that's our garden," she replied, pointing to each object as she spoke.

"It's great, Maddie, I think Mommy's going to really like it."

Maddie smiled, "I hope so, my other Mommy used to put my paintings on the fridge, do you think Mommy will too?"

"I can guarantee it, darling. But do you think she'll let me put my painting on there?"

Maddie shook her head, "Daddy, I don't think so, can I have your one on my wall?"

"Of course you can." Bobby grinned; Maddie certainly was going to break a few hearts when she was older.

"Wow! That's a fantastic picture, honey," the nurse said as she approached their table, "But it's time you had a rest, you've had a very busy afternoon. How about I help you into bed and then I'll read you a story, okay?"

Maddie nodded, putting her paintbrush into the water pot and standing up from her chair.

The nurse turned to Bobby, "Your colleague Mr. Gans asked if you could meet him and your colleagues in their office in five minutes, he's just over there if you would like to talk to him," she explained, as she helped Maddie into bed.

"Hey, sweetie, "Bobby began, "I've got to go and speak to Uncle D, Jenny is going to stay with you and read a story, I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay, Daddy," she gave him a hug and then snuggled under the comforter.

"See you soon, sweetie," he replied as he headed towards the door, he waved just before he left.

* * *

><p>"D. You wanted to see me?" he asked approaching his friend near the nurses' station.<p>

"Yep, Tara thinks she's found something, she's called a meeting and wants everyone there."

"What about Maddie and Ben?"

"I've got two undercover agents here, he nodded at Jenny who was sitting with Maddie and then nodded to an orderly who was hovering near Ben's room. Plus SOG are watching the floor and building. We're only down the corridor, close enough if anything should happen."

"Okay," Bobby replied, glancing again at Maddie's room, "Let's go and see what Tara's found."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much," he said to the Receptionist, "We just head to the elevator and the children's ward is on the fourth floor." The Receptionist nodded, "We just need to go to the nurses' station and they'll point us in the right direction." Again she nodded.<p>

"Thank you, dear," his wife replied smiling at the young woman, "You've made my day."

* * *

><p>Tara stood in front of the whiteboard her nervous energy displayed in the way she bobbed slightly with excitement, her friends and colleagues looked at her with anticipation.<p>

"I think I've found the reason why Maddie's father was the target of an organised crime syndicate," she began pointing to a picture of Thomas Whitegate. "As we discovered the real Thomas Whitegate died aged three months in October 1974, his name was not used until five years ago, when he moved to the D.C. area with his wife Jessica. From our searches we knew Jessica arrived in the country from the United Kingdom seven years ago, she worked as a nanny before marrying Thomas five years ago," she paused, catching her breath and giving anyone an opportunity to ask questions.

"So how did Jessica and Thomas meet?" Lucy asked, something had piqued her interest, "Did Thomas' name first appear on their wedding licence?"

Tara nodded, "Yes that's the first official document filled in by Thomas Whitegate since his death aged three months, until that point there were no bank or other records. Just prior to that date, however, someone applied for a copy of his birth certificate and managed to acquire his National Security number, then just after his marriage, he had a driver's licence, bank account and an accountancy degree from the University of Maryland."

"All illegally acquired," Jack added.

"Yes," she replied. "The part I couldn't quite work out was the same as Lucy's question. How did Jessica and Thomas meet? However, I remember reading something that had bothered me at the time but I didn't know why, I do now."

"Come on, Tara, put us out of our misery," Myles pleaded.

She glared at him good naturedly and continued, "Jessica or should I say Angelina met her husband Antonio four years before Jessica and Thomas surfaced, they were married two years later and had a baby daughter one year later." She looked at her colleagues' puzzled faces.

"Angelina and Antonio?" Bobby asked, completely lost.

"Yes Angelina and Antonio Castello."

"Castello as in the Castello family?" D asked.

"Yes same family. Antonio Castello was the youngest son of Maria and Carlo, Carlo being the current patriarch of the family. He disappeared after his wife Angelina and baby daughter died six years ago in a car accident. Apparently the accident wasn't an accident but a hit by another member of the family, Antonio had agreed to give states evidence against his family and he was about to be put into the witness protection scheme."

"So if it wasn't Angelina who died in the car accident with the baby, who did?" Sue asked from her seat next to Jack.

"I believe it was the nanny, Jessica. She had been looking after the baby and had taken her out on a day trip that her mother should have taken her on, when the accident happened, Antonio took the opportunity to escape with Angelina and they disappeared, Angelina taking Jessica's identity and he taking the identity of Thomas, he also emptied his bank accounts prior to their disappearance."

"Why wasn't it ever discovered that it wasn't Angelina's body in the car accident?"

"The accident was a bad one and identification was virtually impossible, the car was registered in Angelina's name and the baby was there so they added one and one and got an answer of five. However, it satisfied the family and Jessica had apparently gone on vacation, her passport had been used that day for a flight to the UK and it was used again two weeks later for her return into the country. As far as the authorities were concerned she was alive and well, they even questioned her when she returned, however I'm betting it was the new and improved Jessica who was interviewed."

Bobby was confused, "Let me get this straight, the real Jessica died in the car accident along with the baby." Tara nodded. "The car accident wasn't an accident but a hit because Antonio was going to spill the family beans, " he waited for her nod. "Antonio used the diversion of the death of his daughter and 'wife' to go on the run with his real wife, who apparently took a two week vacation to the UK whilst the police carried out their search and he then mysteriously disappeared and reappeared a year later with a new name and new wife."

"In essence, yes," she replied. "However, all was well for almost five years, their cover remained undiscovered and they went on to have two more children, Maddie and Ben. They led lives that didn't bring them to anyone's notice until last month, when Thomas/Antonio received an accounting award for his company. There was a ceremony that he wasn't allowed to miss, he and Jessica/Angelina attended, from the guest list I identified two of the guests, Felippo Castello and his wife Luisa, who were cousins of the supposedly dead Antonio. I'm guessing but I think Felippo recognised them and reported back to the family, signifying the start of a hit."

She turned back to the board and pointed to a picture of James Delgarno, "James Dalgarno has been a suspected link to several hits for the Castello family but we have never been able to catch him, until yesterday. He received a large payment one month ago, which I am assuming was the down payment on the hit of Thomas and Jessica. I've managed to trace the person who made the payment as one Luigi Castello, eldest brother of Antonio. The payment was made through several businesses in an attempt to lose the trail, but I managed to track it down."

"That's my Tara," Bobby stated proudly.

"Let me guess, Luigi was the Castello brother Antonio was going to turn evidence on six years ago, right?" Jack asked.

"Bingo and Luigi is the man we need to find," Tara replied.

"Well done, Tara," D congratulated his colleague before beginning to issue orders. "Myles and Jack will you go to the Attorney's office and get a search warrant for Luigi's home, phone and bank records. Tara and Bobby you're free to return to Maddie and Ben, we'll update you when we know more."

As the team left the room each of them congratulated Tara, finally only Bobby was left in the room, he smiled and walked over to her.

"Well done, love that was fantastic! You really are an excellent agent, who happens to be beautiful, intelligent and funny," he replied as he pulled her into his embrace and gently kissed her.

When their kiss ended and they pulled apart, "Why don't we go and spend some time with our children? I've got a painting to show you," he explained, pulling her towards the door.

"I'm quite impressed, you're not covered with paint, and perhaps I was too harsh on you earlier."

"You haven't seen my painting yet!" he teased.

She giggled and followed him out of the door.


	33. Chapter 33

"We're here to see our grandchildren, Madeleine and Benjamin," he explained to the nurse at the station.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to see some form of identification," the nurse replied.

"That's perfectly alright, dear. You have to be so careful these days," his wife replied smiling warmly at the young nurse.

Her husband pulled out his wallet and handed his driver's licence to the nurse, "I'm Carlo Castello and this is my wife Maria."

The nurse examined the driver's licence and wrote down his name, "I just need to check this with Madeleine and Benjamin's parents to see if you're on their visiting list. Would you mind waiting there a moment?" she asked indicating to a waiting area.

"Not at all dear," Maria replied, taking her husband's hand and walking over to the chairs.

* * *

><p>The nurse picked up her phone and dialled the number she had been given if anyone showed interest in Maddie or Ben, she waited for a couple of seconds before a man answered his phone, "Manning," he said identifying himself.<p>

"Mr. Manning, this is Nurse Brooke on the children's ward, we've got a Mr. and Mrs. Castello here and they want to see Maddie and Ben."

"Whatever you do Nurse Brooke, stall them until I arrive I'm two minutes away. Do not let them in to see either of the children," he demanded.

"Okay, Mr. Manning. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"What?" Tara asked, fear twisting in her stomach at the tone of Bobby's voice when he finished his discussion on his cell phone.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Castello have arrived to see Ben and Maddie," he replied as he began to jog down the corridor.

Following his lead she hurried after him, silently praying they were not too late.

* * *

><p>They entered the ward and found the nurse talking to an elderly couple who were seated in the waiting area.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Castello?" Bobby asked as he approached them.

"Yes," replied the man, "I'm Mr. Castello and this is my wife Maria, are you doctors caring for my grandchildren?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, Mr. Castello, I'm Special Agent Manning and this is Special Agent Williams we're both with the F.B.I and we've been responsible for caring for your grandchildren since their parents were murdered five days ago."

"Murdered!" Mr Castello exclaimed as his wife began to sob; he reached out and grasped her hand. "That can't be, they should never have been found, they were safe."

"Safe?" Tara asked quietly.

Mr. Castello nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castello, would you come with Agent Williams and myself and talk with us privately?" Bobby asked.

Again Mr. Castello nodded, as he stood he helped his wife to her feet and followed Bobby to the family room.

Inside they all sat, Mrs. Castello quietly sobbing into a white lace handkerchief.

"Outside, Mr. Castello, you said that Maddie and Ben's parents were safe."

"They were, or we thought they were. Six years ago my son and his wife disappeared; my wife and I were the only ones to know their whereabouts and new identities. I helped them with the paperwork they needed, as you're aware I have access to a range of sources, I know they're not all entirely legal, but needs must in business."

"So you've known that your first granddaughter died with her nanny, Jessica?" Tara asked.

Mr. Castello nodded, "What I don't know is who set the hit on Angelina and baby Elisa," his tone changed to a threatening one, "If I ever found out it wouldn't be a good day for them."

"Well, Mr. Castello, we seem to have stumbled upon who originally killed your granddaughter and who killed your son and daughter in-law," Tara explained. "However, at this moment we are more interested in how you found out Maddie and Ben's whereabouts because someone tried to kill Maddie and me two days ago."

"Well, Antonio and I would often meet and he would bring pictures of Maddie, Ben and Angelina. I would always update Maria; she is the only other person who knew they were still alive. I knew they lived in D.C. but I didn't know exactly where. Then a month ago when I met Antonio he looked worried, he said that he had seen his cousin at a dinner, he hoped he hadn't recognised him, he said he was going to be extra careful, he didn't want to be found now, just when everything was working well for him and his family. I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him and his family if I could help it," the man replied, hanging his head slightly. "It was obviously a promise I couldn't keep. Who killed my son?" he asked hoarsely.

"At the moment, I can't tell you, Mr. Castello," Bobby replied. "You still haven't answered my question, how did you know Maddie and Ben were here?"

"When my son didn't meet me the day before yesterday I became concerned, then I read a small piece in the newspaper about the murders in the park and I knew it was them. I began to ring hospitals asking about my grandchildren and when I telephoned this one they confirmed they had a Madeleine and Benjamin, I just hoped they were the right ones. My wife and I came to visit; we want nothing more than to meet our grandchildren."

"At the moment the children are in our care and we can not let you see them until we have everything resolved, I hope you understand," Tara explained softly, realising that if they were truly Maddie and Ben's biological grandparents that she and Bobby would have little chance of adopting them.

Mrs. Castello looked up, "Just keep them safe."

"That's what we plan on doing," Bobby replied, "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"Only our driver, he dropped us off and he wouldn't say anything, he's a loyal employee," Mr. Castello replied.

"Well, Mr. Castello, I'd appreciate it if you told your driver you had the wrong hospital, because however loyal you think he is, someone close to you killed your son and his wife and now they're after your granddaughter," Bobby replied gravely.

"I won't say anything that will put her in danger, neither will my wife. Thank you Agent Manning," he then looked at Tara, "Agent Williams, for looking after them."

"It's been our pleasure, they're wonderful children," Tara replied, her heart beginning to break.

"Well, I guess Maria and I will leave now, but you'll come and find us when you have resolved this? We will need to discuss what to do with the children."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"As far as my family is concerned they do not exist and for their future safety I believe it is the best for them to not be connected to my family in any way. I have failed my son I will not fail my grandchildren," he replied determinedly. "The nurse told me how caring Madeleine and Benjamin's parents were especially when Madeleine was so sick. I assume she was referring to both of you as she would not know about Antonio or Angelina."

Tara nodded, "We've come to really care about Ben and Maddie and we were hoping to adopt them if they hadn't got any family."

"When this is resolved, we will not stand in your way, they deserve people who truly love and care for them and the both of you obviously do, because all of the time you've been talking with us you've been looking to check they're okay and you both look like you've had an exhausting couple of days."

Maria spoke, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Tara asked.

"Tell them that their grandparents loved them dearly but never had the chance to meet them," she requested quietly.

"We will, I promise," Tara replied, gently grasping the elderly woman's hands.

"We'll go home now, Agent Manning. Please telephone me when it is over," he requested handing Bobby a card, "this is my private number, only Maria or myself will answer."

Bobby took the card, "Thank you, Mr. Castello for your time."

"You're welcome, now go and look after my grandchildren," he replied, smiling warmly as he helped his wife to her feet and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>He readjusted his badge and looked in the mirror, perfect he thought, he'd pass for a doctor. He opened the door and hurried down the hospital corridor appearing confident as if he knew exactly where he was going.<p>

He stopped at the elevator and entered, tapping the button for the third floor. Apart from an orderly the elevator was empty. He couldn't help but grin at the thought that the last of his brother's children would be dead soon, then he could move on and prove to his father how brilliant he was at running the family business.

The elevator doors opened and he walked out into the corridor and headed for the children's ward, he walked purposefully behind the nurses' station and quickly scanned the patient notes. He smiled, Madeleine Manning and Benjamin Manning were both patients their room numbers were listed. He patted his pocket, inside were two syringes with enough Ketamine to put both children gently to sleep; they would soon be with their parents.

He stepped out from behind the nurses' station and headed towards Maddie's room, just as he was about to enter the room, the sound of his name startled him.

* * *

><p>Bobby held the door open for Mr. and Mrs. Castello, they had just walked into the waiting area when Mr. Castello suddenly shouted "Luigi!"<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Luigi turned towards the sound of his name, his heart sinking, what were his parents doing here? And who were they standing with?

His mind raced, attempting to think of a plausible explanation as to why he would be dressed in a doctor's uniform in a hospital. Unable to think of a plausible answer he decided to turn and run. His parents would perhaps think they were mistaken, he could talk them out of it later, he thought as he quickly headed for the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Stop! F.B.I." Bobby shouted as the man turned and hurried towards the door. When the man failed to slow down, Bobby began to follow.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Castello, would you wait here, please?" Tara demanded as she followed Bobby who was now beginning to run.

Bobby ran out into the corridor and saw Luigi turn towards the elevators, just as Bobby got to the elevators the doors closed and Luigi waved at him. Bobby pulled out his cell phone and alerted SOG to Luigi's presence, he turned to Tara. "My guess is that he's heading for the car lot, shall we take the stairs."

Tara nodded and followed him to the stairway.

Bobby led down the stairs often taking two or three steps at a time, Tara's legs weren't as long as Bobby's so she had to take the slower approach of one step at a time.

She heard Bobby bang through the doorway into the parking lot a couple of seconds ahead of her, she followed him her gun drawn her head searching for Luigi and Bobby.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bobby heading between two rows of parked cars she followed checking both ways for any sign of movement. Bobby was intently checking between cars that he didn't notice movement behind one car directly behind him.

Tara watched for a second, identifying the movement, Luigi. He had something in his hand, it wasn't a gun, but he was definitely going to use it as a weapon on Bobby. She raised her gun and shouted, "F.B.I. stop of I will shoot!"

Luigi looked over his shoulder a look of surprise on his face that turned into a look of disbelief that she would shoot.

As Luigi turned to look at her, Bobby took his chance and quickly turned and grabbed Luigi's arm, causing the object he had held in his hand to fall to the floor, he pulled Luigi's arms behind him and then cuffed him, as Tara walked towards them with her gun aimed at Luigi.

When she was sure that Luigi was secure, she replaced her gun into its holster.

Bobby was reading Luigi his rights and just as he had finished agents from SOG had arrived and were beginning to secure the area.

As Bobby searched Luigi he found a second syringe in his pocket, Bobby placed both syringes in evidence bags, "I think we'll analyse these, 'cause if I were a betting man I would think they contain something that wouldn't be suitable for human consumption."

Luigi muttered something under his breath that Bobby and Tara couldn't quite here.

"Sorry, mate I couldn't hear you, remember everything you say can and will be used in evidence," Bobby stated, pulling the man gently towards the waiting vehicle which had SOG agents in. "Take this man to the Hoover building we'll be along shortly to interview him," Bobby requested the two agents in the vehicle.

"Will do, Agent Manning," replied one of the agents.

Bobby turned to Tara, "I think we'll head upstairs and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Castello again then one of us should head to the bullpen and interview our suspect."

Tara nodded, relief washing through her, hopefully now they had Luigi in custody Maddie and Ben would finally be safe.

* * *

><p>Waiting in the family room for them were Mr. and Mrs. Castello as Bobby and Tara entered the room, they looked up hopefully at them.<p>

"Our son?" Mrs. Castello asked.

Tara sat opposite Mrs. Castello and spoke to her quietly, "I'm afraid he's been arrested, he's been taken to F.B.I. Headquarters for questioning."

"What is he going to be charged with?" Mr. Castello asked.

Bobby answered his question, "Mr. Castello, Luigi is the main suspect in our investigation into the death of Jessica and Elisa as well as the death of Antonio and Angela and the attempt on Maddie and Tara's lives. We also believe that your son has engaged the use of a hitman on several other occasions."

Mr. Castello hung his head forward and shook it, "I can't believe that my own son would kill his brother," he paused, "But if it is true then there is nothing I will do for him, he will be on his own. He deserves whatever punishment he receives."

Mrs. Castello began to sob, through her tears she spoke, "Today I have lost two sons and my grandchildren, whatever have I done?"

Mr. Castello turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms, "I am sorry, my love, it is my fault. We came to this country with good intentions but I am afraid we let greed taint our life, especially our son's. Luigi always wanted more than he could have, I have turned my eye when he took over the family business, believing that he would come to his senses one day. Antonio, I always knew he was different, nothing like his brother, he never fitted in the family business; he moved away and he was happy. His brother was jealous of him and his achievements, his degree, his beautiful wife; he couldn't understand why he didn't want to join us. I believe it was that jealousness that caused him to want Antonio dead."

Mrs. Castello sobbed into her husband's chest, he tried his best to comfort her, rubbing her back and uttering words of comfort in what Tara assumed was Italian.

"Mr. Castello I am returning to Headquarters to talk with your son, you are more than welcome to accompany me and talk to him, if you wish. Tara is going to stay here with the children, I'm sure that if Mrs. Castello would like, she could meet the children, but I think it would be wise if at the moment we don't tell them who you are, just perhaps a friend of Tara's," Bobby suggested.

Mr. Castello looked up at Bobby and Mrs. Castello stopped sobbing for a moment, "Would you like that, my love?" Mr Castello asked his wife, she replied by nodding. "Agent Manning, I will come with you because I would like to hear from my own son's mouth why he wanted his brother dead. Then if possible I would like some time alone with him, to talk about how he has shamed my family."

"We'll see what can be arranged," Bobby replied, "Tara can I speak to you for a moment"?

Tara nodded and followed him to the doorway, "What is it, Bobby?"

"Are you okay with this?" he asked quietly, brushing her face with his fingertips.

"She has a right to meet them," she smiled slightly, "I'm just worried that there's still a minute possibility that they might be involved with this."

"That's why you're staying here with Mrs. Castello and I am accompanying Mr. Castello to the bullpen. If you need me call. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always, love," he replied placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mrs. Castello smiled warmly at them and nudged her husband, "Amore," she whispered, "Amore."

He nodded in agreement.

Bobby turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Castello, "Are you ready, Mr. Castello?"

The old man nodded, "As I ever will be." He stood and followed Bobby into the hospital ward.

Tara turned to Mrs. Castello and smiled, the old lady began to speak to her, "Child come sit with me and tell me about my grandchildren," she asked gesturing for Tara to sit next to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Tara sat beside Mrs. Castello and began to tell her about Maddie and Ben, the old lady smiled as she listened to the stories Tara told, after ten minutes Tara stopped, "Would you like to meet Maddie?" she asked.

Mrs. Castello smiled, "I would love to meet her, she sounds like a wonderful child."

Tara helped Mrs. Castello to her feet and led her towards Maddie's room; Maddie was tucked under her comforter fast asleep.

Mrs. Castello walked over to the bed and watched Maddie sleep, "She's as beautiful as an angel," she whispered to Tara.

"She is, she's going to grow into a beautiful young woman," Tara replied from the opposite side of Maddie's bed and she gently brushed Maddie's hair from her face.

Maddie moved into the movement and opened her eyes, "Mommy?" she whispered a smile crossing her lips, "I was having a lovely dream about angels."

"Were you, sweetie? Daddy told me you painted a picture earlier," Tara replied helping Maddie to sit up.

Maddie grinned, "Nurse Jenny said my picture was much better than Daddy's he didn't hear her though, he was talking to Uncle D. I want to give you my picture, but I told Daddy I would have his picture I think it would look good on my bedroom wall."

Tara picked the pictures up from the table and looked at them, "Well I know which one is yours," she said holding up Maddie's, "because I can see a beautiful picture of you, me, Daddy and Ben and up here are your other Mommy and Daddy, right?"

Maddie nodded, "They're always watching over me, so I wanted to paint them too."

Tara smiled, "Yes, sweetie they are always watching over you. Would you mind if we gave this picture to Maria?"

Maddie looked puzzled for a moment, and then she noticed the elderly woman who was sitting next to her bed, "Is that lady, Maria?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Maria is a friend of Daddy's and mine and she knew your other Mommy and Daddy and she loved them very much and she wanted to come and meet you because she knew you were sick. I'm sure she would love to have your painting."

Maria smiled, "I would be honoured Maddie if you let me have your painting, I would put it in a frame and hang it on my wall."

Maddie thought for a moment, "Okay, Maria you can have my painting. Do you like story books?"

Maria nodded, "I love reading story books, would you like me to read one to you?"

Maddie nodded enthusiastically, "Could you read me the one about a boy and his lost teddy?"

"I'm sure I could," Maria replied, standing from her chair and with Tara's help moving closer to Maddie.

Tara smiled as she watched Maria read to Maddie and they began to build a new friendship.

* * *

><p>Bobby showed Mr. Castello into the room adjoining the interview room, Luigi was already sitting at the table, D and Jack had just entered the room to begin their interrogation of their suspect.<p>

"Mr. Castello, we're going to watch the interview from here, we can see and hear everything that takes place, but Luigi and my colleagues can't hear or see us. Would you like a chair?" Bobby asked, moving a chair closer to the window so that Mr. Castello could see.

"Thank you, Agent Manning, I don't think I could stand through this, it is one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"I can't imagine what your day has been like Mr. Castello, but let's hope that we can finally close this for Maddie and Ben's sake."

The old man nodded, "Yes, it needs to end now."

* * *

><p>"Luigi, why were you at St. Matthew's hospital today?" D. asked, from his seat opposite Luigi.<p>

"I was visiting a friend," Luigi replied.

"In a Doctor's outfit?" Jack asked, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"It's the latest fashion statement, didn't you know?" Luigi replied his voice tinged with sarcasm. "Why am I here? I didn't do anything."

"Let's just consider your last statement," D began, "You failed to stop when requested to do so my a Federal Agent, you then attempted to attack a Federal Agent with a syringe filled with a lethal dose of Ketamine and those two charges are just for starters."

"I'm partially hearing, I didn't hear your Agent identify himself and I wasn't going to attack him either I was just holding the syringe in the air in a gesture of welcome."

"The strangest gesture of welcome we've ever come across," Jack replied, his fingers pushed together and resting on the table. "We have a video tape showing you behind the nurses' station accessing the patient records for Madeleine and Benjamin Manning. What reason do you have for visiting those children?"

Luigi fiddled with the cuff of his shirt and looked mildly uncomfortable, "Never heard of them," he finally uttered.

"How about James Delgarno, ever heard of him?" D asked.

Luigi shook his head, "Can't say I have, is he famous or something?"

"He is now, he's a know hired hand for your family business and we've been carrying out a little research into your financial records," Jack began.

"You can't do that!" Luigi fumed, standing from his chair and pounding his fists on the desk.

"The search warrant that was given to your housekeeper states that we can and we have," Jack continued a smile on his face.

Luigi paled, "Search warrant?"

"Yes we've had a search warrant for your financial records, house and business premises and let's just say we found some very incriminating evidence for a variety of other offences that we will lay charges for. If you're lucky you should be seeing the light of freedom when you're a hundred and two," D explained.

Luigi placed his head in his hands, "If I tell you what happened is there a chance of a deal?"

"We're not into making deals, Luigi. We have enough evidence to send you down now for the murder of several business associates, money laundering and weapons shipping, we also have your hired hand James Delgarno in custody and he's prepared to state before a court that you hired him to kill your brother Antonio, his wife Angelina and your son's children, Elisa, Madeleine and Benjamin."

Luigi began to shake with rage, "That rat! He's going to send me under when he pulled the trigger and cut the brakes! All I did was pay him! He's the actual murder not me!"

"Luigi, thank you for confessing, I think it might actually be of benefit to you if you requested a lawyer before you admit to any other felonies, because you've just added at least another twenty to thirty years to your sentence," Jack replied a satisfied smile on his face.

Luigi thumped his fists on the table, "He deserved to die! He was ruining my life! He was going to turn states evidence against me! His brother! He didn't like how I ran the family business and didn't like it when I wouldn't take his advice. He had everything, the degree the beautiful wife and child and yet he still tried to tell me how to live my life! I wasn't going to stand for it, so I arranged for his wife and child to have a little accident, which James managed to do correctly. Did it work! No! Instead of curling up and suffering he ran away and hid with her, they had more children, continued with their lives! When Felippe told me he'd seen Antonio I had to check it out and when I found that they were still alive I needed them dead, because they could send me down for the murder of Jessica and Elisa, so I ordered James to finish what he had begun six years earlier. But there was a witness, the girl, she saw too much and had to go too. I couldn't afford to leave any loose ends." Luigi paused, "I think I'll have my lawyer now."

"We'll arrange that for you, Luigi," Jack said as he and D stood and left the room.

* * *

><p>Mr. Castello had his head in his hands, "My own son, he killed them, Agent Manning. He took his brother's life and the life of his child. I can never forgive him; he is no longer a son of mine."<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr. Castello," Bobby replied kneeling next to the old man.

"Can I speak to him?" he asked quietly.

"I will have to ask my supervisor and if he agrees you will have to be accompanied."

"I understand, Agent Manning, I just need to speak to him one last time."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Bobby accompanied Mr. Castello into the interview room, as they entered Luigi looked up, "Father," he stated quietly.<p>

"You have no right to call me that," Mr. Castello stated, pulling himself up to his full height. "I heard what you told those Agents that you killed Elisa, Antonio and Angelina and you tried to kill Madeleine. You are no longer a son of mine and as far as I am concerned you will die in prison."

"Father!" Luigi exclaimed, standing the other side of the table, "Even now you stand there and tell me that you loved him more than me, whatever did I do to deserve that?"

"You made your choices, Luigi. You were the eldest you should have set a good example, I hoped you would come to your senses, but I never knew that you were eliminating the opposition, including your brother. I should never have let you control the business, I should have known your greed would end like this. You killed your brother and his family and as far as I am concerned, you're dead to me and your mother. Goodbye, Luigi," Mr Castello replied before turning and leaving the room.

"Papa!" Luigi begged before the door closed behind his father.

* * *

><p>"Agent Manning, would you take me back to the hospital and my wife, please?" Mr. Castello requested after they stood outside the interview room.<p>

"Of course, Mr. Castello," Bobby replied gesturing for the man to follow him.

"Agent Manning?"

"Yes, Mr. Castello?"

"Would you please call me Carlo, you are after all caring for my grandchildren," the old man requested as they walked to the elevator.

"Okay, Carlo and you can call me Bobby if you like; we've finished with the formal side of business for one day."

Carlo smiled, "Meeting you and Agent Williams has given me some faith in humanity, you've cared for those children even though you didn't know them and from what I can tell you've grown to love them."

"They're certainly special children and there's nothing more than Tara and I want to care for them. We don't know how we stand with fostering and hopefully adopting them, but we do want to give them the best life they can have, but as they're only relatives, they should come and live with you. You will be their legal  
>guardians."<p>

"Maria and I are too old to care for youngsters like Maddie and Ben and after today I don't know if we should be entrusted with children. I will speak to my lawyer and see what legal means we have at our disposal to ensure that Maddie and Ben have the best future and as far as I can tell that should be with you and Agent Williams," Carlo smiled, "Tell me to mind my own business, Bobby, but have you asked her to marry you?"

Bobby laughed, "You're quite perceptive aren't you? Yes I've asked her to marry me and she agreed. Thank you for trusting us."

"The way you look at Agent Williams is the way I look at my Maria, you're both meant to be together, but don't ever take her for granted. Marriage is harder than any job, but when you've found the right person every day you spend with them is magical. Maria and I have been married nearly fifty years and every day I'm with her is just as special as the last."

Bobby whistled, "Fifty years is a long time, but you do seem very happy together."

"We are, Bobby, we are. Even when life throws the horrors it has at us, we still have each other."

* * *

><p>Maria was reading her fourth story to Maddie when Tara left them with the nurse to go and fetch Ben. Tara walked into his room and scooped him into her arms, "Hey little man, I missed you," she said kissing him on his forehead. "I've got someone who'd love to meet you, she's reading a story with Maddie and her name's Maria and she's a lovely lady."<p>

Benjamin gurgled his response and attempted to grasp a strand of Tara's hair.

"Come on then, let's go meet Maria."

Tara entered Maddie's room, smiling as Maria and Maddie sang Twinkle, Twinkle little star together.

"Maria," Tara began, "I'd like you to meet Benjamin."

Maria turned towards her and smiled as she saw the baby cradled in Tara's arms, "May I hold him?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Tara replied, walking over to her and gently handling Ben to her, "Ben I'd like you to meet Maria."

Maria began to talk to Benjamin, cooing and rocking him.

"Mommy?" Maddie asked.

"What, sweetie?" Tara replied, perching on the edge of Maddie's bed.

"When we go home, do you think Maria can visit us?"

Maria looked up hopefully.

"I'm sure we'll see lots of Maria and her husband Carlos, you haven't met him yet. But I'm sure you'll like him too," Tara replied.

"Good," Maddie replied, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Bobby grinned from the doorway, Maria was cradling Ben and Carlos was holding an animated conversation with Maddie. Tara walked over and stood beside her, he pulled her to him, but placing his arm on her shoulder. "They deserve to know each other," he spoke quietly to her.<p>

"They do, they're family," she replied grasping his fingers with her hand on her shoulder.

"So are we, love. Carlos is going to check with his lawyer to help find the best way for us to adopt them."

"He is?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, he is. Now why don't we go and join in the fun?"

"I'd like that," she replied taking his hand and following him to join their family, the family that they'd found in such a short time and had changed their lives for the better forever.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
